Kenpachi's Woman
by arrancar125
Summary: i couldn't think of a summary so this is what you would call a bunch of stories of kenpachi zaraki and his woman, unohana retsu. i may make into a fanfic. let me know what you want me to do and i'll see. rated M for the lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Physical

Kenpachi Zaraki may have been the strongest, most powerful bad ass captain of all the captains of the thirteen Gotei but even he had his weaknesses.

His first weakness was Yachiru. No one could make him smile, laugh, cry, and worry the way Yachiru could and he thought that no one else could.

His second weakness is battle and finding an opponent that could put up a good fight. Basically, whenever Ichigo comes to Soul Society, he can't help but challenge him to a match and fight until he's knocked unconscious.

But his third weakness was something and someone he was too embarrassed to admit to himself or anyone else. See, Kenpachi hated needles thus hated getting his physical checkup and he feared the woman who gave him his physicals.

Well, he didn't fear her that much but she sure could scare the shit out of him unlike anyone he had ever met. And the funny was, Kenpachi liked the fact that she scared him and could get him so rattled and nervous the way she did.

Yachiru said it was because he secretly liked her and was afraid to admit it to himself.

Kenpachi told himself he would start listening in on her conversations with Yumi and Ikkaku from now on to make sure she wasn't learning grown up things too early before she was ready.

* * *

"Ken-chan! It's time for you to go see Braid Lady", Yachiru chirped in his ear.

"Stop screaming in my ear brat", he swatted at the pink haired shinigami on his shoulder.

"But Braid Lady told me to remind Ken-chan to go get physical!" she jumped up and down on his shoulder.

Kenpachi grabbed Yachiru by the collar of her shihakusho and set her down on the ground.

"So is Ken-chan going to see Braid Lady?" Yachiru gave him that puppy dog look.

"Look Yachiru", he kneeled down so they were eye level or as close to eye level as a giant like Kenpachi could get to a shrimp like Yachiru. "I know you want me to go see Braid— I mean Unohana-taicho, but I just can't", he stood then walked off.

"It's because Ken-chan's scared, right?" Yachiru jumped on his shoulder.

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared of anything or anyone", he boasted to his fukutaicho.

"So how come you won't go see Braid Lady?" Yachiru whined.

"Fine, I'll go already, damit!" he shouted at his somewhat daughter.

"Yay! Ken-chan is going to go see Braid Lady!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Kenpachi stood at the doors of the fourth division contemplating whether to actually go in or run before Yachiru got back.

He could just walk around a bit then head back to fourth division and say he went.

But Yachiru would probably ask Unohana if he really did get his physical and he knew Unohana wouldn't lie to her. Not even if he threatened her or paid her off.

Seeing no way out of this, Kenpachi took a deep breath and walked into the fourth division, walking toward his greatest fear: the physical itself and the woman who was to give it to him.

* * *

"Uh . . . Unohana-taicho", her fukutaicho peeked through her door.

"Yes Isane-fukutaicho?" she smiled her ever pleasant smile at her lieutenant.

"Um . . . Zaraki-taicho is here and he's putting half our division unconscious. Please do something before he knocks all of our division unconscious", Isane said worriedly.

"Did Zaraki-taicho happen to say why he was here?" Unohana smiled pleasantly at her fukutaicho.

"Uh . . . not exactly, he just—"

"Unohana!" he bellowed bursting through her office door.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Isane scolded him. "It's rude to—"

"That's alright Isane-fukutaicho. I'm sure Zaraki-taicho is very busy and has things to do and thus is probably too much in a hurry to knock", she smiled at Kenpachi while he just growled.

_Was she making fun of me?_ Kenpachi thought.

"Look woman, I'm here for my physical and I ain't leavin' til ya give me one", he barked at her.

"Why you—" Isane growled.

"Isane-fukutaicho, why don't you tend to our unconscious, okay?" she smiled at her lieutenant cutting her off and ignoring Kenpachi. "I'll take care of Zaraki-taicho".

"But taicho . . ." Isane whined then sighed. "Alright, I'll leave you to your work", she bowed to her captain then turned to Kenpachi. "Be nice to my taicho or you'll pay", then she left them alone in the office.

"So Zaraki-taicho, you want a physical, why?" she asked skeptically.

"No I don't want no damn physical", he barked at her again then sighed. "But Yachiru wants me to and she won't be happy until I do, so let's just do this and get it over with".

_Well . . ._ Unohana thought. _He's doing all this for Yachiru. Well, I guess its good enough, although sometimes I wish he would do this for me. _

_**Oh you do do you?**_ Her inner woman asked.

_No I don't._

_**Sure you do. Whatever you say.**_

"Well then", she beamed a bit too brightly. "Let's get started".

Kenpachi gulped then sat down in the chair beside her desk.

"Oh no, I'm not going to give you a physical in my office", she giggled lightly. "There's an exam table in that room behind you", she nodded to a door in the far corner of her office.

Kenpachi turned his head then sighed and got up.

Unohana followed behind, smiling inwardly while holding his file.

When they reached the door, Kenpachi jiggled the handle and turned to Unohana and said, "The damn door is locked".

"Oh", Unohana blushed stepping around him and pulling out a key from her pocket and unlocking the door. "There", she stepped aside allowing him to enter in ahead of her.

Kenpachi stepped through the doorway into the exam room and Unohana followed behind him.

"Please sit on the exam table and strip for me" she said taking a sit on the chair beside the exam table.

"Excuse me?" Kenpachi looked at her puzzlingly.

Unohana blushed when she realized what she said and saw the look on his face.

_**Yes, please, take it off.**_

"Uh . . . what I meant was . . . undress" she turned pink.

_**Please do. Let's see what the big boy is working with. **_

"Uh . . . I mean get naked . . . oh no . . . I meant . . ." she said now turning bright red.

_**Yes, get completely naked and take me in your strong, muscular arms!**_

"Oh no . . . what I really meant was please remove your shihakusho and haori so I can examine you better", she said in one breath looking away from him.

Kenpachi just chuckled lightly but complied and hopped up on the exam table and removed his haori and shihakusho, baring his muscular arms and toned abs and chest.

Unohana had finally calmed down her beating heart and turned to start the physical with Kenpachi Zaraki.

When she looked upon him, she saw bare arms, chest and stomach and turned pink all over again. But what embarrassed her the most was the big stupid grin she saw on Kenpachi's face.

_**Damn he's hot!**_

_What?!_

_**You can't possibly look at that man and not get a reaction.**_

_A reaction?_

_**Has it been that long since you've had sex or even seen a man nude?**_

_No! At least I don't think so._

_**I don't know how you can look at that man and not be all over him.**_

_Years of restraint._

_**You mean years of not getting any.**_

_Shutup._

_**Fine. I'm done. For now.

* * *

**_

Kenpachi Zaraki hated physical exams but just seeing his number one weakness blush like crazy at the site of him half dressed made it all worth while.

"Okay Zaraki-taicho", she smiled at him nervously. "Let's take your temperature", she said sticking the thermometer in his mouth.

Unohana held the thermometer in his mouth to make sure he kept it there. Knowing him, he'd probably break it in his mouth and swallow it.

"98.8 degrees. I'd say that's a little high but considering how high you keep your reiatsu all the time, that would be considered normal for you", she stated jotting down his temperature in his file.

"Maybe you should have your temperature taken since you're the one who keeps turning red here", he smirked at her.

_Oh god!_ Unohana thought.

_**Hot and funny, what's not to love? **_Her inner woman chuckled.

Unohana had to admit, it was funny and she was always blushing around him, especially today. Any other time she had had to give him a physical, he would yell, cuss, and scream at her but this time, he was being so nice. She wondered why?

"Retsu", he waved a hand in her face. "Something wrong?"

"Uh . . . no", she blinked at him. He actually looked sincere and worried about her. Unohana had never seen him look like that. Or to be exact, he had never looked at her like that; he only gave Yachiru that look.

Come to think of it, Yachiru was the only woman (actually girl) he ever showed compassion and kindness to. Don't get her wrong, Kenpachi Zaraki was never mean to women nor did he abuse them or even think that little of them, but he didn't seem to care too much for them. She wondered, what was it about her that he liked so much?

"Well, let's hurry up and get this damn physical over with", he barked at her but not as loud as he normally did.

"Uh, right", she nodded. "Now I need to check your blood pressure", she said strapping the leather band around his arm. Then she began pumping the air into the leather band. After she released the air, she picked up his file and said, "Your blood pressure is 130 over 80. That's still a little high, even for you. You want to tell me what you have been doing lately?"

"Doing? Nothing but the usual", he shrugged.

"Un huh and what is your 'usual'?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Um . . . let's see. I get up and eat breakfast, dress and feed the kid, do my morning exercises, train my squad, do paperwork, nope that seems it", he shrugged again.

"Um huh", she nodded. "Well, isn't taking care of Yachiru a handful?" she asked.

"No", he answered curtly.

"Really?" she looked surprised.

"Sometimes", he sighed. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world", he added.

"I didn't mean to offend you Zaraki-taicho—"

"Kenpachi", he interrupted. "I hate formalities."

"Right . . . Kenpachi . . . I didn't mean to offend, it's just that I was trying to get to the root of what could be causing your high blood pressure. You know, being a full time captain and a full time parent are both very hard to do and especially at the same time. I know you would probably be against it, but I think you should take some time off", she said then she added when she noticed his reiatsu getting stronger. "Not now but sometime in the near future".

"I don't need no damn time off and I sure as hell ain't gonna take one even if I do", he hopped off the exam table and headed toward the door.

"We're not finished yet Zar—I mean Kenpachi", she tugged on his arm. "Please sit back down on the exam table so we can finish", she smiled her ever pleasant smile.

"Fine", he gruffed then stalked back over to the exam table and hopped on.

Unohana patted his arm and gave him a warm smile before turning to the counter beside her.

When she turned back around, she smiled and said, "Stick out your tongue and say ahh", she demonstrated for him.

"No chance in hell", he slapped the stick out of her hand.

Kenpachi may have been a blood thirsty warrior, but he was no woman abuser.

"Unohana . . . I", he stuttered trying to get his words out.

"Well, if you won't do when I ask nicely, then I'll just have to use force", she grinned then hopped on top of Kenpachi.

_**Way to go girl! Go get your man!**_ Her inner woman cheered.

Kenpachi was thrown back across the exam table with Unohana's knees pressed against his forearms.

Kenpachi was shocked at her strength and even more surprised at her audacity to jump on him.

"Unohana . . . just what the hell are you—" he tried to bark but she stuck the stick in his mouth before he could finish.

"Good boy", she smiled as she pressed the stick against his tongue and shined a light down his throat.

"Oman, you ad etter it ah ee" he said.

"What was that you say?" she giggled at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi summoned a large amount of reiatsu and grabbed Unohana by the arms and lifted her in the air.

"I said, woman, you had better get off me!" he growled at her.

"Well, I'm not through examining you yet!" she snapped back at him.

_My, he is strong_ she marveled at his flexing biceps and abs.

"Like what you see?" he murmured.

"Excuse me?" she stared in his eyes or to be more exact, his eye.

"I said, what you staring at woman?"

"No you didn't", she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"So what did I say?" he tightened his grip on her.

"I don't know", she wriggled even more. "Let go of me!" she screamed at him.

"No can do", he grinned at her. Then he lifted himself up off the exam table.

As soon as his face was inches away from hers, Unohana's always-interrupting-at-the-worst-possible-moment fukutaicho cam bursting through the door.

"Taicho, I heard you scream and I thought—", she paused when her eyes fell upon Kenpachi and her taicho.

Unohana fell from Kenpachi's grasp and onto his hard chiseled chest.

"Omph", Kenpachi grunted falling back onto the exam table.

"I'll come back later", Isane left the room closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about that", Unohana said as she tried to push herself off Kenpachi.

"No, it was my fault", Kenpachi tried to help her up.

"No, I've got it", Unohana pushed back on Kenpachi, falling forward with him.

"Well excuse me for trying to help", Kenpachi grumbled.

"Well, I think I have all that I need to complete my examination", Unohana lifted herself on her knees.

"Oh you do, do you?" Kenpachi tugged on her sleeve.

Unohana fell forward again but did not fall completely on top of Kenpachi.

Kenpachi shifted himself on top of his elbows, pulled her forward and kissed her full on the lips.

**That's it for chapter one and I'm sorry for those of you who hate cliff hangers but I must bid you a dew. Until next time we meet. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye. ******


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Approval

Unohana couldn't believe what was happening.

Kenpachi Zaraki was actually kissing her. And not badly she might add.

Unohana didn't know what had come over her but she kissed him back with all the fire and passion and heat she had been feeling ever since he took his shirt off.

_**Way to go! **_Her inner woman hollered in her head.

But Unohana had long ago stopped listening. She was a bit . . . too preoccupied with a certain spike haired, half dressed captain.

She parted her mouth as his tongue slipped past her teeth and explored the inside of her mouth. It tasted like sake (of course) and . . . green tea?

So he liked to drink green tea. So that must mean he either really cares about his health or really likes green tea or both.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", he said pulling away from Unohana. "Maybe we should—"

"Oh right, we should lock the door before anyone interrupts us", she hopped off Kenpachi and ran to lock the door.

Kenpachi chuckled lightly then walked up behind Unohana.

"That's not what I meant", he wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. "What I meant was, are you sure you want to do this here, right now?" he asked.

"Well . . . I guess maybe this isn't the place for this", she rubbed Kenpachi's bare arms.

"Look", he said as he turned her around to face him. "It's not that I'm not interested or anything, it's just, I don't you to do something now that you might regret later", he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

_Is he rejecting me? Because that's what it sounds like to me_ she thought to herself.

"I see", she finally spoke after a moment, pulling away from his grasp. Then she unlocked the door, pulled it open and said, "I think this physical is officially over. Please leave".

Kenpachi sighed, picked up his robes from the exam table and walked out of the room.

He didn't bother look at her and she didn't look up at him. He just kept his head straight and his eyes focused on the hallway.

When he finally got around the corner, he turned to the wall and punched a hole into it.

Kenpachi hadn't meant to hurt her feelings or reject her or anything, it was just . . . He needed to know she wanted him. He needed to know she would want him the way he wanted her.

Yes it was true that Kenpachi wanted her for her body but that was only part of it. He also wanted her for mind as well as her heart.

He needed to know that she wanted him not just for his body but for his mind (however small it may be) as well as his heart (which was bigger than probably any man's in all of Soul Society). He needed her to accept him for the blood thirsty as well as fatherly man that he was, not just half or part of him.

But deep down, Kenpachi knew what she thought of him. He knew she thought he was nothing but a blood thirsty tyrant who always caused trouble for her division and had no respect for any other squad but his, which was true, to some extent.

Kenpachi respected Unohana more than she'd ever know.

Who else could put up with Yachiru and not come whining to him to come pick her up? Who else could put up with his childish behavior when it came to having to get a physical? And who else could capture his heart the way she did and make it ache as much as it was right now?

Unohana was the only woman he had ever known to make him feel this way. (except Yachiru, then again, she ain't really a woman. Yet)

Of course, most of the woman he had ever known was sluts, hookers, or whores. But there weren't many considering he had a kid at home. Most women didn't want to go out with him knowing that they would have to put up with Yachiru.

Of course, Yachiru is a bit of a handful and it takes special care to handle her, but Yachiru hardly liked the women he dated anyway.

Come to think of it, Unohana was the only woman she didn't seem to mind him hanging out with. If he even talked to another woman for more than five minutes, like Matsumoto or Ise, she would kick him in the shin and run off.

But with Unohana, she would seat quickly sucking her lollypop or go run off and play and let them have their time. Sometimes being hours before she'd come back, tug on his sleeve and say she was ready to go. And even then, she would always give him a few more minutes before actually making him leave.

Kenpachi knew Yachiru needed a mother. A real mother and not just Yumichika and all his damn fruitiness, but someone to really explain things to her and someone to dress and do her hair properly.

Although, Kenpachi had to admit, he was really good at doing hair and he didn't think anyone could do a better job than he could. Still, she did need a mother that much was for certain.

But he couldn't have some woman mother his daughter that he couldn't get along with. And right now, he and Unohana weren't on good terms.

The way he saw it, he only had two choices. One, he could make up with Unohana or two, find Yachiru another mommy. He decided he liked choice one better.

So he decided that the best way to go about that was to give Unohana her space for the time being and clear things with her later.

* * *

An hour later, Kenpachi was running around his office trying to catch Yachiru.

"I'm going to get you", he growled as he cornered Yachiru behind his desk.

"Oh no", Yachiru screamed running through his legs and hopped onto his shoulder. "Now who's got who?" she shouted in his ear.

"Whom", he corrected. "Now your mine", he swung her around in his arms while blowing raspberries (big kisses) on her forehead.

"Stop Ken-chan! That tickles", she kicked and screamed.

"Say I win and I will", he said tickling her belly.

"Okay, okay", she cried. "Ken-chan wins, Ken-chan wins!" she pounded his hand.

_Knock knock! _

They both stopped and turned to look at the door.

"Who is it?" Yachiru asked as she jumped from Kenpachi's arms and ran toward the door.

"Let me get it", he pulled Yachiru back and ran to the door in front of her.

"But I wanted to get it", she pouted.

"But we don't know who it is", he told her as he grabbed the doorknob.

"It's probably just Baldy or Feather Brow", she tried to reach for the door.

"But we don't know that. It could be anyone", he said as he opened the door and lifted Yachiru in one arm.

"Let go Ken-chan", she squirmed.

"No", he lifted her over his shoulder.

"Braid Lady!" Yachiru exclaimed.

Kenpachi looked up and there she was, Unohana Retsu, captain of squad four and the woman Kenpachi was falling in love with. (not that he'd admit that last part)

"May I help you?" he asked a bit coldly.

"Don't be mean Ken-chan", Yachiru swatted the side of his head. "Let Braid Lady in".

Kenpachi sighed and stepped out of the way as Unohana flowed into the room. And yes, she flowed, not walked.

As soon as she stepped into his office, the room seemed to become ten times brighter and a thousand times warmer and soothing.

"Yay!" Yachiru shouted. "Now Braid Lady can help me chase Ken-chan around the room", she leaped from his shoulder into Unohana's arms.

"We'll see", she smiled at Yachiru warmly. "But right now, I need to talk Zaraki-taicho", she patted Yachiru on the head and handed her a lollypop from her sleeve.

"Okay", Yachiru chirped. "Ken-chan, I'm going to play with Baldy and Feather Brow, is that okay?" she asked Kenpachi.

"Sure", he smiled at her then she ran out the door in a pink and black blur.

"So", he said once Yachiru was gone. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Listen, about earlier", she looked down at the ground, fiddling with her fingers. "I . . . I didn't mean to be rude earlier. I understood where you were coming from but it's just . . . it's just . . . I felt really hurt and embarrassed and angry and a whole bunch of other things but mostly, I felt rejected".

Kenpachi sighed and walked over to Unohana. When they were inches apart, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, deeply and passionately.

When they broke apart, he looked her dead in the eye and said, "I was in no way trying to reject you but I have my reasons as to why I couldn't have sex right there in your office."

"And those reasons would be?" she asked suspiciously raising her eyebrow.

"For starters, we've never been on a date", he smirked at her.

Kenpachi saw Unohana blush and knew she was both shocked and embarrassed.

"And two", he grinned at her. "I don't have Yachiru's approval. You get her to say its okay, then we'll go out and pick up where we left off", he pressed his forehead to hers.

"But what if she says no?" Unohana asked worried.

"I'm sure she won't but then again, you never know", he stood to his full height and smiled down at her. "But if she says no, just give her some candy or threaten her like you do me", he laughed.

"I can't threaten a child", Unohana gasped. "And I certainly won't bribe her", she scolded Kenpachi.

"Whatever", he said. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. Yachiru likes you, so I'm sure she'll say yes" he pulled Unohana into him for another kiss.

He believed with all his heart Yachiru would say yes and if she didn't, then she would be in big trouble and he would ground her until she was old enough to marry.

* * *

Unohana knew what she had to do today. She had to get the approval of a six year old girl in order to be able to go out with her father figure.

Unohana had to admit, she was relieved to know that was the reason why Kenpachi had turned her down in her office the other day. She was also surprised to know that Kenpachi cared so much for Yachiru that he wouldn't date a woman without her approval.

But Unohana could understand. Yachiru was his daughter and he couldn't very well date a woman that couldn't get along with his daughter.

He had also said he couldn't date a woman that wasn't very good for Yachiru either. He said he couldn't have a woman that would let her run wild or pretend she didn't exist or try to control her as well.

So Unohana figured she had a pretty good chance of Yachiru saying yes.

She was kind, motherly, patient, loving, and she especially liked Yachiru and really wanted to go out with Kenpachi.

Unohana had to laugh at herself. She was acting like a teenager who was about to meet the parents and scared they wouldn't approve of her.

"Hi Braid Lady!" she heard the small pink haired shinigami come into her office.

"Now behave for Unohana-taicho and don't go getting into trouble or nothing", Kenpachi told Yachiru and to her he said, "I'll be back at sundown to get Yachiru". Then he leaned down and hugged Yachiru while she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Ken-chan!" she waved.

Kenpachi waved then headed out the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

The deal was that Unohana had to spend an entire day with Yachiru and they had to get along.

If Yachiru said she had fun, then they could go out. If Yachiru said 'it was okay' then they could hang out and work up to dating. But if Yachiru said it was the best day of her life or that she loved Unohana or something like that, then they could skip the dating and get married. But Unohana suggested that they should wait before they take such a big step as marriage. Instead, Kenpachi suggested that they could move in together.

Unohana was in awe when he said that. She hadn't pegged Kenpachi to be the type of man for such a commitment. Then again, he had somewhat proposed to her and he already lived with a woman, so she figured it wouldn't bother him if they lived together.

The more and more she thought about it, the more she realized that Kenpachi was the man she had always wanted to marry.

He was kind, caring, loving, very good with kids and had the oddest ways of showing his affections but sweet nonetheless. He could also make her laugh whenever she was down or upset and he could kick the ass of all the other captains (except hers or Yamamoto. as if he'd try anyway) And he never forgot her birthday, unlike some captains, and he always got her the best gifts even if he thought they weren't so great. Why just being with Kenpachi made her feel warm, safe, loved and protected unlike she had ever felt before.

Unohana knew that if Yachiru said yes to their dating that every thing would work out for she truly and honestly loved Kenpachi and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"So where are we going today?" Yachiru jumped up and down beside Unohana.

"Well, where would you like to go", Unohana looked at the jumping pixie.

"Oooo, let's go to the race track", Yachiru squealed. "I want to go see all the pretty horses".

"I have a better idea", she smiled at the young shinigami. Then Unohana grabbed her zanpakuto and she and Yachiru were on their way.

* * *

"Oooo, pretty!" Yachiru squealed as she began petting the golden horse.

"I thought you might like this place", Unohana smiled at the pink haired shinigami. "I used to come here as a child and ride the horses all the time", she informed the young girl.

"Oooo, can I ride one?" Yachiru looked up at Unohana.

"Of course you can", Unohana replied happily.

"Yay!" Yachiru shouted then hopped over the fence and began chasing after the golden horse. "Come back horsey", Yachiru screamed after the golden blur.

"Yachiru", Unohana called after her. "Come back before you get hurt", Unohana shouted worried.

"Owww!" Yachiru screamed as she fell off the horse she was chasing.

"Yachiru, are you alright?" Unohana rushed over to Yachiru's side.

_Oh Kenpachi is definitely not going to like that. Not one bit_ she bit her lip.

"Yachiru, is anything broken? Where does it hurt?" she tried to ask the young pink haired shinigami but all she seem to do was cry. "Yachiru, please, I can't help you unless you tell me where it hurts", she pulled the crying child in her lap and began rubbing her back.

"My hand", Yachiru finally said after her crying softened.

Unohana sighed relieved to know that it wasn't anything too serious but just to be on the safe side, Unohana thought it would be best to take her back to fourth division and have her checked out.

Hopefully Kenpachi won't be too mad. But knowing him, he'll be furious.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" he bellowed throughout her office.

"Kenpachi, please", she said calmly. "Try to calm down and let me explain" she tugged on his sleeve.

"How could you let this happen to Yachiru?" he asked a bit more calmly.

"It was an accident Ken-chan", Yachiru cried running up and hugging Kenpachi's legs.

"What happened?" he looked at Unohana.

"Well, I told her she could pick a horse and ride it but—"

"But then I jumped over the fence and began chasing the horse and I fell as I tried to jump on one and then I sprang my wrist", she sobbed into Kenpachi's hakama. "Please don't be mad at Braid Lady. It was all my fault", she looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

Kenpachi sighed then lifted Yachiru in his arms and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm not mad at Unohana and I'm not mad at you either, I was just . . . unhappy to see that you were hurt", he spoke softly to her.

And that's when Unohana realized, Yachiru would always be first on his list and there was no room for anyone else. Even if Yachiru did say they could go out, he would always but her first. Unohana knew it was selfish, but she really didn't know if she could be second place to a child.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk", she bowed her head then left her office.

_Kenpachi will never go out with me now_ she sulked.

_**You don't know that**_ her inner woman replied. _**That man is in love with you and just wants to make sure you and the half pint get along.**_

_Yachiru is not a half pint. She is his daughter and he ought to know I'd give my life for hers._

_**So why didn't you tell him that? I'm not the one who wants to date him, you are.**_

_Because . . . _

_**Because you are chicken and scared he may reject you like before. Look, he just cares for his daughter a little way too much but that doesn't mean he doesn't care for you in the same way.**_

_But he only has one number one, not two and that person is Yachiru._

_**Well, if you honestly believe that, then you don't deserve him.**_

_Now wait just a damn minute!_

But she was met with nothing but silence and she knew she was not going to get an answer for quite some time.

So, Unohana decided she would ask a certain lieutenant of squad thirteen and a lieutenant from squad ten for advice.

* * *

Matsumoto-fukutaicho wasn't in her office, as usual, so she decided she would ask Kuch—or rather Kurosaki-fukutaicho for advice.

"Hello Kurosaki-taicho, Kurosaki-fukutaicho", she bowed to the couple.

"Hey Unohana-taicho", the orange haired captain smiled.

"Hi", his wife waved at her.

It seemed like just yesterday when Ichigo had broken into soul society to rescue Rukia. And now, a whole year later, Ichigo was captain of squad thirteen and Rukia was his wife and his lieutenant.

"So, what brings you by?" Kurosaki-taicho asked her.

"I have a question for Rukia", she answered the teenage captain.

"Well then, I'll just leave you two women to chat then", he smiled at her and kissed Rukia good-bye before standing to leave.

"On second thought", Unohana thought. "Since it concerns you as well, I don't see why you can't stay", she smiled.

"Well, alright then", he smiled back and sat down next to his wife.

"So what did you want to ask us?" Rukia pulled up a pillow for her to sit on.

Unohana sat down and thought of how to ask this most embarrassing question.

"Well, how do you two work . . . ya know . . . work out your relationship?" she asked twitting with her fingers.

"What do mean 'work' out our relationship?" Ichigo air quoted then scratched his head.

Unohana sighed knowing she had to tell them everything in order for them to understand.

"You see", she began. "I like this guy but he has a family to take care of and he's also a younger man as well and it seems i can never really have time with him. well, not the kind of time i want to have with him", she blushed.

"Oh my god! Unohana you like someone? Well, tell us, who is it?" Rukia shrieked.

Unohana just blushed again and smiled.

"So, I take it you and Kenpachi are having problems and Yachiru is one of them, right?" Ichigo said as he sipped his tea.

"Wait, you like Kenpachi?" Rukia asked. "Well when did this happen?"

"I really don't know but I guess I knew when Kurosaki-taicho defeated him that I couldn't bare the thought of losing him", she smiled to herself.

"Listen", Ichigo sat his cup down on the table. "I know Yachiru can be a handful and requires a lot of his attention but that doesn't mean he'd forget about you. If you need time with him, just tell him. Then Rukia and I or someone else can watch Yachiru and you two can have some alone time. And about Kenpachi being younger than you, well . . . that just means he has more stamina but he'd still be a blood thirsty brute no matter how old he is" he smiled at her.

"Wow Ichigo", Rukia gasped. "That was really good advice".

"Thank you. Sometimes my dad knows what he is talking about, then there are other times when . . . well, ya know how he is", Ichigo blushed at Rukia's complement.

"Thank you", Unohana stood and bowed to Ichigo and Rukia then exited their living quarters.

Unohana knew where she had to go and she knew exactly what she was going to do when she got there.

_**So, I take it you're going to see Kenpachi, right?**_

_Yes I am._

_**And . . . **_

_And I'm going to tell him how I really feel and just hope for the best._

_**That's my girl! Go get your man!**_ Her inner woman cheered, proud that Unohana was going for the man she wanted.

* * *

She knew it was late and they would probably be asleep but she just had to tell him right away.

As she was about to knock on the door a third time, she heard the lock switch and the door opened to reveal a very sleepy and also half dressed Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Yes, may I—oh Unohana, it's you", he looked surprised. "Uh, please, come in", he stepped aside to allow her in.

"Thank you", she smiled as he shut the door behind her.

"Shh. Yachiru's asleep", he whispered. "Let's go talk on the balcony", he grabbed her hand and lead her to the balcony.

When they were finally outside and Kenpachi checked to make sure Yachiru hadn't been awakened, he turned to her and said, "So, what brings here at this time of night?"

"Well", she looked down at her shoes. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier and that I should have been watching her more closely", she said.

"Is that all?" he asked her.

"No", she finally looked up at him. "I also wanted to tell you that I love Yachiru just as much as you do and that I would never let any harm come to her, even if it meant giving up my life to save her", she said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Kenpachi felt bad that he was about to make her cry. So he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Listen Unohana", he said after a moment. "I know you would never hurt Yachiru or allow anyone to harm her. I was just . . . upset that something happened and I wasn't there to save her. But I do trust you and I don't doubt your love for Yachiru", he looked down into her watery eyes. "That's why I like you so much and want this relationship to wor—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Unohana tipped forward and kissed him full on the lips.

When they broke apart, she smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that". Then she added, "But I still want to know what Yachiru thinks of all this".

"Oh", Kenpachi chuckled lightly. "Yachiru thinks it would be great for me to have a woman and for her to have a new mommy".

"Really? That's what she said", Unohana's face lit up.

"Yes", Kenpachi laughed. "I promise, that's exactly what she said and I agree", he leaned forward and kissed Unohana on the lips with all his might.

"I'm glad", Unohana smiled when they finally broke apart.

"Me too", Kenpachi smiled as well finally having caught the woman of his dreams at last.

* * *

**Well, that is the end of chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye! ******


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The First Date

Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad eleven, and the most feared captain (besides Yamamoto and Mayuri) was not scared of anything or anyone, but one thing had his nerves on edge today.

There were only three things that could get his nerves on edge. One, when someone lost Yachiru. Actually, that terrified him. Especially if it was late and getting dark out, but he would never tell anyone that. Two, one of his squad members missing, but he never admit to that either. And three, having to face Unohana.

Well today, Kenpachi Zaraki had to face Unohana and not for a physical or anything like that. No, Kenpachi had to go on a date with her.

Now don't get him wrong, Kenpachi had been on dates—correction, he had been out with women but not really a date. Still, this wasn't the problem.

The problem was, Kenpachi had to go on his first date, ever, with none other than Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four, his third weakness, and the woman he was falling in love with.

"Nervous?" Ichigo asked Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan doesn't get nervous", Yachiru intervened. "Ken-chan isn't scared of anything, right Ken-chan?" she asked.

"Right", he smiled down at the pink haired shinigami. "Uh Yachiru, why don't you go check and see how Retsu is doing, okay?" he asked her.

"Sure Ken-chan" she took of in a dash.

As soon as Kenpachi looked to make sure Yachiru was out of hearing range, he turned to Ichigo and said, "I'm nervous as hell".

"Well, that's to be expected", Ichigo chuckled at the giant captain. "It's your first date. No matter how old a man gets, whether fourteen or forty, we're scared as hell on the first date. We have to do every just to impress her so we can get her to go out a second date with. Then we have to do it all over again to get that third. But after the third date, it's much easier and soon, she'll want to go out with you just because she enjoys your company and nothing more. But you Kenpachi, have nothing to fear", he smiled.

"And why is that?" he fiddled with his sash.

"Because", Ichigo chuckled and walked over to Kenpachi. "She already enjoys your company and thinks the world of you", Ichigo tied his sash on or him. "There, better", he admired his work.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Kenpachi asked looking at his sash trying to figure out how Ichigo tied it on so it would stay. "And where'd you learn how to tie a sash?" he added.

"Well, to answer your first question, she didn't say those words exactly but I could tell by the way she said things", Ichigo answered Kenpachi.

"Things like what?" he asked.

"Like how she couldn't stand the thought of losing you or that she can't help how she feels about you", Ichigo responded.

"She said that?" Kenpachi looked surprised.

"Dude, she's in love with you. Can't you tell?" Ichigo shouted at him.

Kenpachi just stared blankly into space.

"Oh shit", Ichigo ran out of the room.

Kenpachi just looked at the direction Ichigo ran in and wondered, _Could Unohana really be that in love with me? I mean, I knew she liked me but I didn't know she liked me that much._

Kenpachi was both surprised and happy.

The woman that he was falling in love with loved him.

"Hey Kenpachi", Ichigo shouted jarring him from his thoughts. "Get in here and help me".

Kenpachi ran down a small corridor and into a dark room.

"What?" Kenpachi shouted then he clamped a hand over his mouth when he saw the crying baby in Ichigo's hand.

"Damit Kenpachi", Ichigo whispered. "Not so loud. I have to get these two back to sleep before Rukia hears. Grab Kaien and try to calm him down" Ichigo told him.

"Well how do I do that?" Kenpachi whispered picking up Kaien.

They both had Ichigo's hair, orange with a hint of brown, but they definitely had Rukia's eyes. Big, round, full of emotion, and purplish-blue.

"You mean to tell me you have a kid, but don't how to take care of anyone else's?" Ichigo snapped.

"My kid's always happy, so it's easy to please her, these kids are yours and they're probably never happy or easy to please", Kenpachi stated.

"Come on Kyo, please stop crying. For daddy?" he cooed in the child's ear.

"How do you tell them apart?" Kenpachi held up Kaien and compared him to Kyo.

"Kaien cries louder while Kyo just puts up a fight", Ichigo explained. "I think Kyo wakes up ready to fight while all Kaien wants is his mom", he chuckled lightly. "It seems I can never please him no matter what I do".

"So, I guess you're okay with naming your boy after—"

"Oh I insisted", Ichigo smiled still cradling Kyo. "I knew Rukia missed Kaien and by naming one of our sons after him, this way she'll have a piece of him always with her. Plus, I got to name our other son after an old friend of mine. Rukia was opposed to the idea at first, but once I told her I was okay with naming one of the twins Kaien, she said okay".

"I see", Kenpachi said trying to keep hold of the wriggling baby. "Well, there must be something wrong with them for them to continue crying. Are they hungry?" he asked.

"No. I just fed them before their nap", Ichgio replied.

"Oh", Kenpachi smiled finally realizing what was wrong. "Then I think that means they have to go".

"But I don't—" then Ichigo opened Kyo diaper and said, "Whew. Man he wreaks. How about Kaien?" Ichigo asked Kenpachi.

"Nope. I think he just wants his mommy", Kenpachi put him back in the crib.

"Well look at the two of you", Kenpachi look over and saw Rukia smiling at the door. "I'll take it from here Kenpachi", she said as he stepped out of the way and let Rukia near the crib. "Oh, its okay Kaien, mommy's here", she nuzzled her nose in the baby's face.

"Well, I'd better go change this little guy", Ichigo turned and headed for the bathroom. "You'd better go see if Unohana is ready", he told Kenpachi over his shoulder.

"Okay", Kenpachi nodded and went back into the living room.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan" Yachiru jumped up and down around him. "Look how pretty Braid Lady is", she pulled at his sleeve.

Kenpachi looked up and there was Retsu, standing there in a blue silk kimono, with a green sash tied around her waist. Her hair was pinned up into a curly ponytail and she had a little bit of blush on her cheeks and green eyeshadow.

Kenpachi always thought she looked beautiful without makeup but with it, she looked . . . phenomenal and vibrant.

"Well, shall we go?" she asked him bringing him out of his thoughts and looping her arm through his.

"Uh yeah. Sure", he blinked then turned to Yachiru and said, "Behave brat. I'll be back in time to tuck you in".

"Okay Ken-chan", she chirped then screamed, Wait!"

"What?" Kenpachi turned around then smiled, "Oh yeah".

He untangled his arm from Retsu's then walked over to Yachiru, lifted her in his arms and gave her a big kiss on the forehead. "Now you behave for the Kurosakis ya hear?"

"Okay Ken-chan!" she chirped then leaped from his hands and ran off. "Bye!"

"Bye", he waved then rejoined Retsu and they left.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Unohana asked her date.

"Uh . . . ", Kenpachi scratched his head. "You'll see when we get there", he smiled nervously.

Unohana had to laugh a little. Either her date forgot the name of the restaurant or was not the one to make the reservations. Either way, she was happy to be going out on a date with Kenpachi Zaraki.

They had finally arrived at the restaurant.

It was unlike any place she had ever seen before. A koi pond in the front, with actual fish swimming about, a giant grill in the back, and people on stilts spending dishes of food on sticks.

"Oh wow Kenpachi!" she squeezed his arm. "This place is amazing!" she squealed.

"I'm glad you like it", he smiled then kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Oh I do. I really do", she hugged him nearly knocking him off his feet. "Let's hurry up and go in", she pulled him along the steps to the restaurant.

The restaurant was called Tsuyoshi's and the inside was way more magnificent than the outside.

There were bamboo trees all around the walls and tables too. There was a sushi bar lighted by fireflies in jars and florescent plants. (plants that give off light, not just pretty plants). The koi pond they had seen outside ran underneath their feet and they had to cross stepping stones to reach the reservation desk. One couple almost fell in while a waitress did.

When they reached the reservation desk, a young man with a British accent asked, "Yes, may I help you?"

Unohana didn't like his attitude and she could tell, neither did Kenpachi, but he didn't say anything. Anything rude that is. He smiled politely, nearly scaring the man and said, "Yes you may. Reservations under Zaraki?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't see your name", the man said stuck-up like.

Unohana had had just about enough of this guy when Kenpachi said, "How about Mr. and Mrs. Kenny?"

"Sorry, not it either", he drawled.

Kenpachi sighed, then mumbled, "I can't believe Ichigo did this".

"What?" she asked peering at Kenpachi worriedly.

"Is it under . . . ", he sighed then continued. "Kenny Bear and Princess Pretty?" he blushed.

Unohana thought that was the most ridiculous names she had ever heard in her life but giggled none the less.

"Ah, here it is", he perked up. "Right this way . . . uh . . . "

"Zaraki, Captain Zaraki", he glared at the man.

"Uh sir", he gulped. "Right this way Zaraki-taicho".

"Kenny Bear", Unohana giggled. "Yachiru must have made up that name. Was she the one to make the reservations?" she asked.

"No, Kurosaki did", he answered then he verified, "Ichigo".

"Oh, but why would he have—"

"He overheard Yachiru say it and then he thought it would be cute to put those names on the reservation", he explained.

"Well I have to admit, they are rather cute names", she smiled then leaned closer so only Kenpachi could hear. "Don't you think Kenny Bear?" she cooed in his ear and then she lightly licked the outside of his ear.

She saw Kenpachi's cheeks turn bright red as he glanced down at the southern region of his kimono.

"Woman", he glared at her. "Don't do that or they'll kick us out for public indecency", he wriggled his eyebrows.

"So", she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "These snobs could use some entertainment", she kissed him full on the lips.

She saw Kenpachi's eyes bulge then close as his hands slid down her waist and towards her butt.

And just as soon as his hands were on her ass, preparing to squeeze, the little rude man with the snob attitude said, "Your table is ready Zaraki-taicho and . . ."

"Unohana-taicho", she smiled breaking her lips away from Kenpachi's.

"Yes . . . well, your table is ready", he placed two menus on their plates and left.

"Ass", Kenpachi muttered as the little man walked away.

Unohana giggled quietly to herself as Kenpachi pulled out her chair for her.

"Oh thank you", she smiled as she sat down and he pushed her in.

"So, how do you like the place?" he asked looking at her worriedly.

"Oh the restaurant is lovely", she smiled patting his arm. He smiled but frowned when she said, "Although some of the people are not". She nodded to the rude asshole at the reservations desk.

"Well, I'm sorry about that", he grabbed her hand in his. "But if you want, I'll kick his ass for you", he ginned evilly.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary", she blushed and pressed a hand to her face.

Unohana felt like she was sixteen all over again. Kenpachi was just so charming and sweet, she couldn't help but feel all gitty and girly.

"I'll tell you want", she said after a moment. "If he does anything else to piss you or me off, then you can kick his ass. But only if he truly pisses you off", she told him.

"But just knowing he breathes pisses me off", he growled.

"I know, but this is our first date and I don't want to ruin it before it even starts", she smiled.

"Okay", he smiled back then leaned across the table and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm Takato and I'll be your waiter for this evening", a boy with blonde hair, green eyes, big smile and stilts greeted them.

"Hello", Unohana smiled.

"Hey", Kenpachi nodded.

"So, what would you like to order?" he chirped.

"Um, I'll have the fried squid, with a side order salad, and a baked potato", she said handing the waiter her menu.

"And for you sir?" the blonde turned to him.

Unohana looked at Kenpachi and realized he didn't either a) know what he wanted b) he didn't like anything on the menu or c) couldn't read half of the menu.

"Uh . . . do you have any steaks or burgers", she asked the waiter.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask the chef or someone", he replied taking Kenpachi's menu from him and bowing. "I'll be right back sir" he said.

"Uh . . . sure", Kenpachi blinked as the boy left. "Ya know, I could have figured out what I wanted by myself", he snarled.

"Oh you could, could you", she smiled. "So you wanted sushi or salad?" she smirked.

"No", he gruffed.

"Then you wouldn't have figured out want you wanted because that was all that was on the menu, unless you wanted grilled sushi or salad?" her grin widened.

Kenpachi just hmphed and turned his head, folding his arms.

"Ahh, don't be mad", she came around the table and sat in Kenpachi's lap.

Kenpachi just hmphed again and turned away from her.

"Ahh come on", she cooed in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll make it up to you", she whispered in his ear then she stuck her tongue out to lick it when Kenpachi grabbed her by her wrists and kissed her deeply on the lips. And this, he got to squeeze her ass. Hard.

Unohana stifled a moan and tried to escape from Kenpachi's grasp.

"Oh no", he said against her lips. "I'm not letting you get away from me this time", he holstered her on the table and began kissing her again.

"Sir, please", the little jerk with the big attitude squeaked. "This is a restaurant. Not some bar or a motel for you and her to get busy", he snapped.

She could feel Kenpachi tensing up and then he pulled away from her.

"Look you little punk", he turned his head as Unohana slid off the table and went back to her seat. "I don't care what you think of me but don't you dare assume Retsu is that kind of woman. You got a problem with us, then we'll just leave", he stood up and grabbed Unohana's hand. "Come on Retsu, let's go".

"Um . . . okay", she gulped following behind Kenpachi.

"Good riddance to trash", he mumbled.

Unohana hoped Kenpachi hadn't heard that but when she saw him turned his head, cock it to the side like he always does and grin that shark like grin of his, she knew Kenpachi was about to kick this guy's ass. And you know what, Unohana really didn't care anymore. That pompous jackass deserved what was coming to him.

"Retsu", Kenpachi smiled at her.

"Yes Kenpachi?", she smiled back.

"Wait here for me, will ya?" he cracked his knuckles and pulled out his zanpakuto. "I've got ass to kick", he grinned and turned back toward the little irritating man.

"Are you two leaving?" the waiter asked.

"Eventually", Unohana smiled taking a seat at a nearby table. "Say, what kind of desserts do you have?" she asked.

"Uh . . . we've got strawberry shortcake, apple pie—"

"I'd like the strawberry shortcake", she cut him off. "Kenny dear, what kind of dessert would you like?" she asked as she saw Kenpachi lift the man over his head.

"Do they got chocolate?", he broke a whole in the floor and threatened to drown the asshole. "Yachiru likes chocolate", he added.

"Do you have any desserts that are chocolate?" she asked the waiter who had returned with her strawberry shortcake.

"Uh yeah. We've got chocolate soufflé, chocolate éclairs, chocolate cake and chocolate sushi", he informed her.

"Kenpachi honey", she called as he began drowning the little jerk.

"And you had better apologize to her", he shouted at the little man, then turned to her and smiled. "Yeah sweetheart".

"Which one do you think Yachiru will like?" she asked.

"Order'em all", he picked the ass out the water. "And order me that apple pie. That sounds good", he grinned dragging the jerk over toward her and the waiter.

"Well, you heard the man", she told the waiter then added. "And I'll have another one of these", she handed him her finished off strawberry shortcake.

"Yes ma'am. Right away", he bowed then dashed off.

"Now apologize", Kenpachi commanded the little shit with his zanpakuto pointed at his throat.

"I apologize madam if I have offended you or your husband here", he whimpered.

"Thank you", she replied as Kenpachi pressed the sword closer to his Adam's apple but removed it and put it back in his sash.

"Close enough", he dropped the little man. "You ready to go?' he held out his hand to her.

"Yes", she smiled taking his hand as he lifted her out of her chair and they walked toward the door, hand in hand.

"Ma'am wait", the waiter ran to catch up with him. "Here's your apple pie, chocolate cake, chocolate éclair, chocolate soufflé, chocolate sushi and strawberry shortcake", he gasped after he finished the list.

"How much we owe ya?" Kenpachi reached for his wallet.

"Oh no", the waiter held up his hand. "It's on the house", he smiled. "That guy is a real pain and the ass. And don't worry about any damage fees. I'm sure Tsuyoshi, the owner will be happy you kicked that guy's ass. Now you good folks have a nice evening and come back and see us some time", the waiter handed them their desserts and trotted off.

Unohana just stared at Kenpachi and he stared back. then they burst out into laugher.

"I can't believe we got away with that", Unohana cried holding her stomach.

"I know", Kenpachi cocked his head back, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We should do this again", she smiled at him.

"You mean kick another pansies ass?" he looked down at her puzzlingly.

"No, I mean go on another date silly", she slapped his chest giggling.

Then Kenpachi swooped her up in his arms and kissed her full on the lips, tongue action and all. (Whoo hoo! Go Kenpachi!)

When they broke apart, Kenpachi smiled and said, "Well Princess Pretty, how about we go pick up the little pixie and call it a night?"

"Okay, Kenny Bear", she cooed in his and was about to . . .

"Woman, don't lick my ear or I'll do you right here", he nuzzled her neck.

"Stop, that tickles", she swatted at him playfully.

"Nah uh woman", he began sucking at her neck.

Unohana let out a loud moan as he began trailing down her neck and toward her collarbone.

"Kenpachi, maybe we should get to a bed or a bench or something", she tried to push him off her but stopped when he reached her bosom.

"Ahh, Kenpachi", she moaned leaning into him.

"Hey, get a room!" a guy bumped into him.

Kenpachi turned around and glared at the passerby.

"Don't", she tugged on his collar. "Let's just go pick up Yachiru", she hopped out of his arms, grabbed his hand and started walking.

* * *

When they finally got back to the thirteenth division, all the lights were off except one and there was no sound to be heard.

"Uh . . . maybe you should knock again", Unohana shrugged at him.

"Maybe", Kenpachi shrugged as well.

And just as he was about to knock on the door again, he heard a click and then the door opened.

"Oh, Kenpachi . . . Retsu, you're back", Rukia cheered. "Ichigo, they're here", she called over her shoulder.

"Uh . . . what?" he said groggily. "Oh hey Kenpachi . . . Retsu", he waved getting up from on laying on the floor. "The boys really tired Yachiru out. I think she's sleeping in one of the caves", he pointed behind him to the piles of pillow stacked up to look like caves.

"Oh", Kenpachi raised his eyebrow searching the caves for Yachiru. "Well, I'll go get Yachiru, Retsu, you let them pick out a dessert", he walked past Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ooo! Dessert!" Rukia chirped.

"Uh . . . yes", Unohana smiled. "We have . . . "

Kenpachi looked through all the pillows and found one twin. Kyo he assumed since the boy kicked his legs and arms in the air. In another pile, he found the other twin, who just rolled over sucking his thumb. And finally, in the last pile, in the far right corner, there lay Yachiru, all curled up into a little pink sphere.

Kenpachi smiled to himself at his little angel, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the door.

"Well, we better get going", he grabbed Unohana's hand while balancing Yachiru in his arm.

"Right", Unohana smiled at him then turned to Ichigo and Rukia, "Thank you two for everything".

"Your welcome", Rukia bowed as Ichigo took off. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rukia took off after him.

"Well, Kaien just woke up", Ichigo handed the crying baby to Rukia as he went searching for the other twin. "It's okay. Daddy's got you", he picked up Kyo from a pile of pillows.

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow", Kenpachi opened the door and stepped out.

"Okay, bye", Ichigo said bouncing his son up and down.

"Bye", Rukia waved with Kaien.

"Bye", Unohana waved back then grabbed Kenpachi's hand and they went home.

* * *

"Goodnight Yachiru", he kissed his daughter on the cheek, then shut the door behind him.

"Tea", Unohana handed him a cup.

"Thank you", he smiled at her then lead her to the couch.

He pulled her into his lap as he sat down and then began sipping his tea.

"Green tea?" he looked surprised. "How did you know it was my favorite?" he asked.

"Oh, I have my ways", she kissed him lightly on the lips then began to sip her own tea. " I even put a shot of sake in it", she added.

"Really?" he guzzled it down.

"More?" she giggled.

"Nah. I think that was enough", he burped then put the cup down on the coaster on the coffee table. "Hey, what ever to that apple pie I ordered?" he squeezed her closer to him.

"Oh", she hopped from his lap and ran into the kitchen. "Here it is", she came back a minute later with his pie and her shortcake in hand.

"Thank you", he took the pie from her.

"Your welcome", she smiled sitting back down in his lap.

"This is some good pie", he commented with a mouth full of pie.

"Oh is it now?" she giggled whipping the crumbs from his lips.

"Yeah. Try some", he put a piece of pie in her mouth.

"Mmm. That is good pie", she replied. "Now you try some of mine", she stuck her fork in the cake, then put it in his mouth.

"It's okay but I know something that taste way better than this", he said.

"And what's that?" he leaned in closer to her face.

"You", he kissed her full on the lips, exploring and tasting every last part of her mouth. "Like I said, you taste way better", he said when they broke apart.

"Well, I'm glad you find me delectable. You're not half bad yourself", she kissed him, taking her turn and her time to get a good . . . he he he . . . helping of Kenpachi.

And they stayed that way the entire night. Enjoying their desserts and each other. (no sex. Just making out. You perverted thinking people) Until, she finally fell asleep in his arms and soon, he drifted off as well, dreaming of the wonderful woman laying in his arms.

* * *

**Well, that is it for chapter three. I hope you enjoy it. I definitely enjoyed writing it. Review and share thoughts. Bye! ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: So Much For Alone Time

Kenpachi had no idea when he woke up this morning that he would sitting here in the middle of the parking lot waiting for the damn store to open. And all for what, for syrup and butter? This was not how he had planned to spend his morning.

No, this morning, he thought he would wake up, fix Yachiru's breakfast, and then be on his way to work. Where had his morning gone wrong?

* * *

_This morning . . ._

"More!" Yachiru shouted holding up her plate high in the air.

"Pipe down and keep your shirt on", he growled at her.

"Well hurry up Ken-chan, I'm hungry!" she banged her little fists on the table.

"Stop that Yachiru", he scolded her. "That's how you broke the last damn table".

"Well if Ken-chan had fed me on time, maybe I would have gone mad and broke the table", Yachiru retorted.

Kenpachi was in shock. Yachiru could always out wit him but this time, he was really at a lost for words.

One of these days, he was really going to win one of their battles of wits. But until then, he sighed and handed over yet another plate of pancakes to Yachiru.

"Yay!" she jumped up and down on her cushion. "What, no syrup or butter?" Yachiru pouted.

"You ate it all", Kenpachi told her.

"Well, go get some more Ken-chan", she shouted at Kenpachi.

"Now?" he just stared at her. "But it's eight in the morning, the store doesn't open til nine", he whined.

"So let's go and wait til it opens", she shouted back.

"But Yachiru, we don't have time to go to the store today. We have to—"

"I want syrup and butter NOW!" she screamed.

* * *

So here they were, standing at the doors of the supermarket waiting for the doors to open. 

"Yachiru, how about we come back during our break", he tried to persuade her. "We've still got a good fifty minutes before the store opens".

"No", she said curtly, folding her arms over her tiny undeveloped chest. "I'll stay right here until it opens and you won't get me to change my mind Ken-chan", she peered at him from the corner of her eye.

Kenpachi knew he was in trouble but couldn't help but try to get her to leave. He needed to get back to work; he wanted to get back to work.

_**Why the need to be at work my friend?**_ His inner self said.

_Because _Kenpachi growled.

_**Because there is a certain healer that you wish to see, right?**_

_No. Well, maybe . . . I mean, no, hell no!_

_**Un huh. Suit yourself, but we both know I'm right. You wanna go to work to play with your—**_

_Shutup! I do not! I just . . ._

_**You just really miss your honeybun. What was her name again? Oh I remember . . . Princess Pretty **_his inner man laughed.

_I said shutup!_

"But I didn't say anything Ken-chan", she looked at him puzzlingly.

"Oh", he turned his head and coughed. "When is this damn store going to open?" he griped.

"I don't know but we're not leaving until I get my syrup and my butter, so just WAIT!" she shouted at him.

"Okay, okay", Kenpachi grumbled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were still waiting for the supermarket to open and had thirty to go. 

Kenpachi was getting tired of waiting and was about to grab the little stubborn pixie and drag her back to work when he felt a very familiar reiatsu appear right behind him.

"Retsu?" he turned his head and there she was.

"Hello Kenpachi" she smiled at him then turned to his sulking fukutaicho. "Hello Yachiru", she smiled.

"Braid Lady!" Yachiru exclaimed and leaped into her arms. "Ken-chan yelled at me. Make him apologize", Yachiru cried to Unohana.

"Oh he did, did he?" Unohana raised an eyebrow to Kenpachi.

"Well she started it", he hmphed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, how about I give you a lollypop, will that make you feel better?" she smiled at the pink haired shinigami and pulled out a green lollypop from her sleeve.

"Yay! I mean, thank you", she hugged the braided healer as she took the lollypop from her hands.

Kenpachi smiled to himself at the scene before him.

The woman he was falling in love with (which he openly admits) and his somewhat daughter were hugging.

He was truly a lucky man to have such great women in his life and he prayed to the heavens that he would always have them, forever.

"So", Unohana set Yachiru down and looked at Kenpachi. "Why are you here so early at the supermarket?" she asked.

"I could as you the same thing", he smirked as Yachiru climbed on his shoulder and began sucking on her lollypop.

"Okay", Unohana giggled. "I guess you caught me then", she came closer to Kenpachi and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I came looking for you because Yachiru has an appointment with me today but you two were no were to be found. So I went to your quarters and read the note you left on your door and here I am", she smiled wrapping her arms around Kenpachi's waist.

"Princess Pretty kiss Kenny Bear now", Yachiru hopped off Kenpachi's shoulder and ran off.

"Yachiru wait", he turned his head trying to see which direction she went in but Unohana brought his face back to her and kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips.

"Well", Kenpachi grinned. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for me", she pressed her head to his chest. "I really missed you", she nuzzled deeper into him.

"I missed you to", he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

It had been three days since their date but it had also been three days since they really got to spend some alone time together.

It seemed every time they were trying to still a kiss or just get a little alone together, someone or something would interrupt.

The first time they tried to steal a quick kiss, Ikkaku walked up on them and they had to threaten him to keep quiet. The second time, it was Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, but that was only because Kenpachi and Retsu had invaded their favorite kissing hiding spot.

All four nodded and understand not to tell a soul of their relationships.

Kenpachi was really surprised at finding out that Hitsugaya-taicho was having a relationship with Matsumoto-fukutaico, but he had his suspicions.

He knew Hitsugaya had a crush on Matsumoto but he hadn't know he had told her and they had formed a relationship. Although, Kenpachi thought it was about damn time.

The third time they had tried to steal a moment alone, Yamamoto-soutaicho had looked at them puzzlingly as if it were strange for them to be together (which it was) but they had to pretend they were just greeting as they passed by.

Kenpachi hated sneaking around in order to just have a moment to even touch her but he knew if they were to go public, Yamamoto-soutaicho would blow a gasget and everyone else would have a field day and blow their relationship up in their faces. So they figured it would be best to keep it quiet. But eventually, he as well as Retsu wouldn't care anymore and want others to know.

So far, only Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Toushiro, Ikkaku, (after he begged to know and they had to threaten him for his silence) Yumichika, (who found out from Ikkaku and had to be threaten to keep quiet also) and Yachiru.

Kenpachi figured that was enough for now and that they should continue to keep quiet a little while longer.

* * *

"So, you ran out of syrup and butter and Yachiru insisted you go to the store and wait until it opened, am I correct?" she giggled softly. 

"It's not funny woman", he griped. "We've been here since eight this morning and we still have fifteen minutes before the damn store opens", he threw his hands up in the air.

"Well, that just means we'll have more time to spend together before we have to go back to work", she cooed in his ear.

"Not in front of the brat", he turned to her before she had a chance to lick his ear.

Although, she did have a point. They could take this opportunity to spend some alone time together. Well, as much alone time one could spend with a pink haired kid running around with a sugar high.

"Look Ken-chan", Yachiru shouted pointing to a black dot in the sky. "Look, a kitty", she shrieked.

"That's no kitty", Kenpachi grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto and ran to Yachiru. "Yachiru, move", he screamed.

"Aww! But I wanna catch kitty", she pouted.

"Yachiru, NOW!" he leaped in front of her before the hollow had a chance to even breathe on Yachiru.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed as blood splattered on her clothes from where the hollow dug its claw into Kenpachi's back.

Kenpachi fell to the ground blood spilling from his mouth and sides, creating a pool of red beneath them.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed shaking his bleeding body. "Braid Lady, help!" Yachiru cried.

Kenpachi knew she was too busy fighting the hollow to even hear Yachiru. He knew he needed to get up but his body felt so heavy and so drained to even move. Yet he knew he had to try.

"Don't you dare", Unohana called to Kenpachi but he was already getting up.

"Stay here Yachiru", he told her.

"But Ken-chan", she whined.

"Stay here", he glared at her then went to join Unohana with the hollow.

"I thought I told you to—"

"Since when have I ever listened to anything you've ever told me?" he grinned.

"This isn't funny Kenpachi", she scolded him. "You could die", she cried.

"Che. No chance in hell", he smirked. "Kenpachi means one who cannot die and since that's my name, then I won't die", he chuckled light.

"But—", she started as the hollow came over her head but Kenpachi stood in front of her and sliced its claw off.

The hollow screamed something fierce as blood splashed all over the place and Kenpachi laughed maliciously at the hollow.

"Serves you right for attacking my woman", he said. "Now come at me", he grinned his ever famous shark like grin.

"But Kenpachi", Unohana grabbed his arm. "No. I don't want to see you get hurt", she said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"And do you think I want to see you get hurt?" he looked at her.

"Uh Ken-chan", Yachiru pointed behind them. "The hollow", she said.

"Let go", he growled at Unohana.

"No worries", Yachiru chirped. "I'll get it", she took off after the hollow.

"No Yachiru", Kenpachi shouted. "Come back", he yelled as he pulled from Unohana's grip and went after Yachiru.

"Owww!" Yachiru screamed as the hollow slashed its claw across her chest.

"You piece of shit", Kenpachi leaped up and slashed his zanpakuto across the hollow's arm but not completely severing it.

"Yachiru, are you okay?" he knelt down beside his adopted daughter.

"I'm great Ken-chan!" she chirped just before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Yachiru?" he shook her gently but she didn't move or open her eyes. He could see the blood spilling from her body and forming a pool underneath them.

Kenpachi was also losing blood and if he didn't hurry up and finish this hollow of, Yachiru wouldn't make it.

"Ahhh!" he heard Unohana scream as he saw her zanpakuto thrown from her hands and to the ground.

"Retsu!" he shunpo-ed over to her with Yachiru still in his arms. "Retsu, are you okay?" he asked.

"How's Yachiru?" Unohana asked looking at the pink bundle in his arms.

"She's unconscious but I think she'll be fine but what about you?" he knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine", she sat up and took Yachiru from his arms. "I can try to heal her but she needs to be taken to my division if she is to have any chance of making it", she informed him.

Kenpachi didn't like the sound of that but if it would save Yachiru, then he would do it. But he didn't want to leave Retsu to fight the hollow all alone.

"Don't worry", she smiled up at him. "I'll take Yachiru and let you take care of the hollow", she told him.

"Are you sure you can make it back that far?" he asked. "That hollow hit you pretty hard and I don't want you to strain yourself".

"I assure you", she stood and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine. He just knocked the wind out of me", she said. "I'll be fine", she kissed him again then shunpo-ed off with Yachiru tucked safely in her arms.

* * *

Kenpachi knew he had nothing to worry about but he couldn't help but worry. Not just for Yachiru's sake but for Retsu's as well. She had taken a pretty hard hit from that hollow and looked completely wiped out. 

That hollow was going to pay for what it did to his daughter and his girlfriend. Just as soon as Kenpachi could find the damn thing.

"Over here", it howled as it lunged for Kenpachi.

Kenpachi managed to dodge it but not unscathed.

The hollow had left a huge gash across Kenpachi's shoulder which caused Kenpachi to stumble a little.

_Damit!_ He cursed to himself. _Now my arm is trashed and I can't hold up this stinking zanpakuto. _

"Where are you damit?!" Kenpachi cursed to the heavens.

"Right behind you", the hollow slammed Kenpachi to the ground and stepped on top of him.

"Get you filthy foot off of me!" Kenpachi threw the hollow back and cut off his leg. "That's for stepping on me and pissing me off and this is for my woman and my kid", he took to the air and sliced the hollow in two.

Kenpachi had finally destroyed the damn beast and turned around and shunpo-ed off to the fourth division.

* * *

As he was running he noticed a trail of blood and the sick feeling he had felt earlier when Unohana had carried Yachiru off returned.

_Please don't let that be her blood_ he thought to himself.

Kenpachi was right to worry because as he turned around the corner of the street, he saw Yachiru lying on the ground, drowning in a pool of her own blood and Retsu lying off to the side, blood spilling from her mouth and her eyes glazed over.

"Retsu. Retsu!" he screamed as he dropped down beside her and lifted her in his arms. "Retsu, speak to me", he shook her fiercely. "Retsu, please don't die", he cried burying his head in her neck.

He turned her face to him and saw that she had completely slipped into unconsciousness. He then tossed her over his shoulder and lifted Yachiru out of her blood bath. He then turned in the direction of squad four and shunpo-ed off.

Kenpachi had never been so scared in all his life.

The woman he loved was dying, internally and the daughter who meant the world to him was bleeding to death. Now, he was losing a large amount of blood and soon would collapse from the lost.

He figured something would ruin their alone time together but he never expected it to be a hollow and now he could lose the two most important people in his life. So much for alone time.

* * *

**that's the end. please review. bye :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Family

Kenpachi sat on the cold exam table waiting for word on his lieutenant and the fourth division's captain.

So far, all he new was that Retsu had internal bleeding and that Yachiru would need stitches to close up the gap in her chest.

He figured Yachiru was getting her stitches put in but he still didn't know what was going on with Retsu.

Would she need surgery or a blood transfusion? And if so, did they have enough donors to give the right amount of blood? And even if they did, would her body accept or reject the blood? Would she die?

These questions kept playing over and over in Kenpachi's head as he waited for the results.

About and hour later, Isane walked into his room, her head hung low, and a chart in her hand.

"How are they? Are they serious hurt? Is Yachiru gonna die? Is she already dead? And what about Retsu, is she—"

"Zaraki-taicho", she interrupted him. "Yachiru is . . . well . . . she's alive but she has lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion", she informed the giant captain.

"And Retsu . . .?" he looked at her worriedly.

"Well, Unohana-taicho is in surgery right now but she should recover just fine", she smiled weakly at the spike haired captain.

"But Yachiru won't be, will she?" he hung his head low trying to hide the fear spreading across his face.

"If the transfusion goes well, she should make a full recovery", Isane said as if this were true and nothing was even wrong at all.

"But what if she doesn't", he stood to his full height, towering over the silver haired lieutenant, his worry seeped across his face. "What if my little girl doesn't make it?" he cried.

Kenpachi never liked to show so much emotion to anyone, especially someone in the fourth division but right now, he could care less about his pride and how he looked. All he cared about was Yachiru and whether or not he would lose his daughter forever.

That was just a thought he couldn't bare to stand.

* * *

Kenpachi sat in a chair by Yachiru's bedside watching the blood flow from a pack, down a tube and into her arm.

He thought it looked painful and hated to see his little girl lying there, tubes coming out of her from every direction, fighting for her life. It just . . . tore him up inside.

"Kenpachi", he felt a hand touch his, lighting squeezing it.

Kenpachi turned around and saw Retsu looking at him through tears.

"Retsu, what's wro—"

"I'm sorry Kenpachi", she leaned her head on his shoulder trying to hide the tears.

"What, is Yachiru dying, what?!" he demanded.

"No", she whimpered then peered her tear streaked face up at his. "But if I had been a better fighter or a stronger captain, I could have saved Yachiru and she wouldn't be like this", she cried burying her face in his neck.

"Don't be stupid woman", he said to her, lacing her fingers in his. "You are a great fighter and the strongest captain I have ever seen", he cupped her face in his other free hand and gave her lips a soft peck. "Yachiru will pull through this", he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I just know it".

"I . . . thank you Kenpachi", she smiled at him and nuzzled further into his neck.

"Your welcome", he leaned over, kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers.

* * *

Kenpachi didn't know how long he had been sleep but he figured it must have been a long time, considering the sun was already out and Retsu was already up and tending to her patients.

"Are you sure you should be moving about?" he asked coming up behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"I'm fine", she turned and smiled at him. "I've actually made a complete recovering thanks to my natural healing abilities", she beamed at him then looked down at her face.

"But . . ." he looked down and peered at her face, seeing the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Yachiru is still unconscious and it will be awhile before she wakes up", she finally answered him.

"Well then", he walked over to Yachiru's beside and sat down in the chair beside it. "I'll just have to wait til she gets better is all".

"But what about your squad?" she asked coming up behind him.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika will take care of it", he said as if it were obvious.

"Well, alright then", she patted his shoulder and went back to tending to patients.

For the first time in all of Kenpachi's life he didn't know how to help his little girl. The only thing he could do was sit and watch her suffer. He really wished he could do something, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing but wait til his princess opened her eyes.

* * *

"Kenpachi", Retsu called him about four hours later. "Kenpachi, are you asl—"

"I'm not sleep woman", he snapped a little more than need be necessary.

"Oh . . . well I just wanted to see if you were hungry and needed anything to eat", she said calmly.

"No", he said curtly. "I'm fine".

"Okay", she said but instead of going away (like he wanted), she sat down beside him and started eating her dinner.

Retsu knew he was hungry but he was just being stubborn, so she decided the best way to get a hungry giant to eat was to eat in front of him.

She could tell her little magic trick was working because every now and again she would see him glance at her food, grunt something about how he didn't need anything or wasn't hungry, then turn away from her pouting.

"You know", she smiled slyly. "This meal is way to big for me, what with all those steamed vegetables, roasted pork bits, and these two huge pieces of apple pie", she smirked, knowing full well she had his attention. "Oh well", she shrugged. "I wonder who I could get to help me—"but before she could finish her sentence, Kenpachi had grabbed the pork bits and stuffed them all in his mouth.

Retsu was amazed at how much food he could consume at one time.

"Well", she giggled girlishly. "Someone was a hungry boy", she said.

"I'm a man, not a boy and . . ." he put the bowl of empty pork bits on her tray and coughed, trying to hide his blush. "Thank you", he said.

"Your welcome", she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "My pleasure", she added.

"I smell Ken-chan food", they heard a small chirpy voice say from the bed in front of them.

"Yachiru?" Kenpachi nearly leaped from his chair, almost knocking it over. He got down on one knee and grabbed Yachiru's tiny little hand in his big warriors hand and said, "Come on sweetie, wake up for me", he rubbed her hand gently.

Retsu had to marvel at the scene before her.

Kenpachi Zaraki, the baddest and toughest captain in all the thirteen Gotei was being sweet to a six year old. She truly thought that was most the wonderful thing in world and thus fell even harder for the blood thirsty tyrant.

"Come on, wake up for your dear old Ken-chan", he cooed softly in her ear.

"Ken-chan way too loud", the pink haired fukutaicho said to the giant taicho.

"Ken-chan sorry", he kissed her little hand lightly and stroked her hair.

"Well", Retsu stood and set the tray of food on the table beside Kenpachi. "I'm just going to go", she said and turned to leave, giving them some privacy.

"Where is Braid Lady going?" she heard the young shinigami call to her.

"Braid Lady is just going to get your chart so I can record your new status", she smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Huh?" Yachiru just looked at her.

"Braid Lady is just going to put a happy face on your chart to let her know how happy she is you woke up", Kenpachi told her sweetly.

"Oh, okay", she smiled weakly then fell back to sleep.

Retsu had to laugh at what she just heard Kenpachi say.

"Braid Lady is going to put a happy face on her chart", she giggled at the spike haired giant.

"Hey", he turned and looked at her, blushing. "I just made it so she would understand is all", he growled.

"Anyway", Retsu said once her laugher had died down a bit. "I think that was very cute of you", she walked over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the pink haired shinigami smile and wondered, _Did she play 'dumb' on purpose or did she really not understand?_

"Yeah, whatever", he turned a deep shade of red.

* * *

After the paperwork was completed, Retsu went back to visit her two favorite shinigami from the eleventh division to see how things were going.

When she opened the door, she saw a blur of pink and black, followed by a blur of black and white and the sound of bells chiming in the air.

"I'm going to get you", she heard what supposedly sounded like an ogre.

"Oh no", she heard a high pitched voice scream.

"Now I've got you", she turned and saw the eleventh division captain lift his lieutenant in the air and plant a big, wet raspberry on her tummy.

"No Ken-chan", she squealed. "That tickles".

"Un um", Retsu coughed, grabbing their attention. "I see someone is feeling better", she smiled.

"Yeah I am actually", Kenpachi smirked at her.

"Not you Ken-chan", Yachiru swatted at his head. "She meant me", Yachiru pouted.

"I'm sorry", Kenpachi gave her another raspberry.

Retsu really had to giggled at the sight of Kenpachi giving his adoptive daughter a raspberry. She just thought it was oh so cute.

"Well, your chart looks fine and you seem to be recovering quite nicely, so you should be discharged tomorrow", Retsu informed the two.

"Discharged?" Yachiru cocked her head at Retsu. "Ken-chan, what does that mean?" she asked him.

"It means we can go home tomorrow", he told her then set her back down on the bed and tucked her in. "Now you be good and go to sleep, okay?" he said to her firmly.

"Okay Ken-chan", she chirped.

Just as Kenpachi made his way over to Retsu, Yachiru shouted, "Wait! Where's my hug and kiss?" she pouted at Kenpachi.

"I'm sorry Yachiru", he rushed back over to her and planted a big kiss on her cheek as her tiny arms wrapped around his strong neck. "Now go to sleep squirt", he said then turned to leave but Yachiru still had a pout on her lips. "What's the matter?" Kenpachi turned and looked at her.

"Braid Lady didn't give me a kiss or a hug", she huffed.

"Oh", he smiled then turned to Retsu. "Well, aren't you going to give her a kiss and a hug?" he asked.

Retsu felt flattered that Yachiru wanted a kiss and hug from her. She'd always assumed that she'd only accept such things from Kenpachi.

"Alright", she walked over to the pink haired shinigami, gave her a small kiss and a big hug. "Is that okay?" she asked the young fukutaicho and awaited her approval.

"Perfect", she chirped then went to sleep, smiling all the way.

"So", Kenpachi said once they were outside in the hall. "It would seem that someone has finally accepted you into our little family", he smiled down at his girlfriend.

"It would appear so", she smiled back up at him, happy to finally have been accepted. "It made me really happy when she said she wanted me to give her a kiss and a hug. You know, I truly thought that she would only accept such things from you Kenpachi", she told him.

"Well, now she'll accept them from you too", he leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "You know, she really does want you to be apart of our family and so do I", he smiled at her. "And I hope you'll stay with us forever", he added.

"And I would like nothing better than to spend forever with you", she smiled at him.

Retsu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kenpachi Zaraki had just asked her to be a part of his family forever and she felt like the luckiest woman in all of Soul Society to finally have a family to belong to.

* * *

**Okay, so maybe the title and ending sucked but a have a cold and it took me all day just to think of it. But please review none the less and for my HitsuMatsu fans, I will try to complete chapter twelve soon. Bye-Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: All Out and in the Open

"Morning Ken-chan!" his bright pink haired daughter waved to him as he entered their living quarters kitchen.

"Morning", he grunted toward her.

Kenpachi decided that three days had been enough time off to relax and enjoy themselves before they were to head back to work.

Normally, he would just head back to work the moment he had been released but he wanted to make she was okay and told her that they weren't going back to work just quite yet.

Of course, Yachiru didn't seem to mind and quite enjoyed her 'vacation'. Normally, she would be begging him to go back to work but for some reason she wasn't.

Maybe she was tired or liked having a mommy to play with most of the day. That's partly why Kenpachi didn't want to go back to work just yet.

A certain captain with braided hair was occupying his time and he wasn't about to let the opportunity go for as long as he could hold on to it.

"Good morning Kenpachi, Yachiru", his girlfriend smiled at him and Yachiru as she sauntered into the room and took her place beside Kenpachi at the table.

"Look what she made Ken-chan", Yachiru jumped up and down with her plate in her hands.

"Sit down brat before you spill yer food", he told her as ran and placed the plate in front of him.

"Look Ken-chan, it's an omelet", she chirped as if he hadn't scolded her. Not that his scoldings or sterness ever worked on her. "I made this especially for you", she smiled up at him waiting for him to taste her creation.

"And when did ya learn how t'do that?" he asked picking the fluffy yellow omelet up with his bare hands.

"Braid Lady taught me and use a fork Ken-chan", she slapped his hand.

"Well why don't you go get me one" he retorted.

"Okay!" she chirped and zoomed off into the kitchen.

"So how long have you two been up?" he looked toward the calm woman sitting beside him.

"Since dawn", she responded smiling sweetly.

"Since dawn? Why the hell were ya up?" he asked as Yachiru threw his fork in his plate. "Ay brat, don't throw sharp things", he yelled at her.

"Okay Ken-chan", she sat back down on her mat, eating her omelet joyfully.

Retsu giggled beside him, amused at the scene before her.

"You know you have no affect on her, right?" she looked at him.

"I know, but I wouldn't be a good parent unless I said something", he told her.

"That's right. Ken-chan is the best parent ever!" Yachiru cheered.

"Oh he is, is he?" Retsu smiled at the pink haired child.

"Yep. Ken-chan is the best", Yachiru chirped.

Retsu looked at Kenpachi to see him blush at the complement.

"My aren't we bashful", Retsu giggled.

"Shutup", he muttered turning to hide his blush.

Retsu just giggled even more and planted a light kiss on his check.

"Aww, isn't that sweet", Yumichika, his fruity fifth seat came barging in.

"Yumi, what the hell?" Kenpachi glared at him.

"Oh we smelt the food so we came rushing in", he informed the angry taicho.

"I told them if they wanted something they could stop by", she smiled at the tall giant and he sat down, deciding to let it go.

"And who's we?" he asked wiping egg off Yachiru's face.

"Ken-chan! I can do it myself", she took hold of the napkin.

"Alright, alright", he grumbled as he let her have the napkin and she fell back.

"Kenpachi", Retsu scowled at him.

"Ikkaku", Yumichika finally answered his taicho as he left with a two omelets, some buttered toast, and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks again for the food", he waved to Retsu and shunpo-ed off.

"Baldy!" Yachiru exclaimed as he snuck past her into the kitchen.

"Ikkaku, get your ass over here!" Kenpachi bellowed to the bald shinigami.

"Oi taicho", he saluted to Kenpachi. "Oi Unohana-tai— ahhh!" he screamed as Yachiru landed on top of his bald head, slobbering all over it. "Get her off me!" he shouted trying to remove the pink blob from his scalp.

"Get down brat", Kenpachi scolded her. "You already had your breakfast", he said.

"But Ken-chan", she whined.

"Down, now" he glared at her.

"Okay", she got down sullenly. "Can I chew his head later?" she perked up a bit.

"Uh . . . yeah, sure", he said in between bits of his omelet.

"What?" both Ikkaku and Retsu stared at the large spike haired man.

"What?" he looked up to find the whole room staring at him, except Yachiru. She was smiling and he knew he told her yes to something bad. "What the hell did I just agree to?" he looked from his horrified third seat, stunned girlfriend and smiling daughter.

"You just told the brat she could chew on my head later", Ikkaku stuttered then fainted.

"Hey", Kenpachi barked. "Only weak little pansies faint. Ikkaku, get your ass off my floor" he yelled.

"But Kenpachi", Retsu looked at him still confused. "Are you going to really let her—"

"Might as well just let her", he shrugged. "She'd do it whether I said to or not", he explained.

"Oh, I see", Retsu looked from the fainted officer to the happy girl and wondered, _What kind of family did I get myself into?_

"Can I go play now Ken-chan?" Yachiru hopped up on top of his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure", he said, then added, "And take Ikkaku with you".

"Okay", she lifted the bald shinigami over her shoulder. "Bye Ken-cahn, bye Braid Lady", she waved then shunpo-ed off.

"And be careful with him. Don't hurt him too much", he called after the pink blur.

"Your family is . . . ", Retsu began, not sure what to say.

"We're weird, I know, but weird works for us and it makes Yachiru happy. And as long as she's happy, I'm happy", he scooted closer to Retsu and snuck himself a kiss.

"Oh no sir", she scooted away, putting some distance between her and her horny boyfriend. "We are not about to do that right here", she looked at him sternly trying to suppress her smile.

"Come on", he scooted closer, cooing in her ear.

Retsu had to blush but held firm and got up and walked over to the couch in the living room.

"So you're going to be like that?" Kenpachi grinned his infamous shark like grin following her to the couch.

"Go away Kenpachi", she held him at arms length.

"Not a chance", he pushed her arms above her head and laid her down on the couch. "Now that I finally have you all to myself, I'm not letting you go anywhere", he leaned down on top of her.

Kenapchi Zaraki was definitely a giant in every since of the word as his huge body and full erection pressed up against her hot and flustered flesh.

Kenapchi saw her blush and his smile deepened as his hands slid down her arms, along her body, and squeezed her butt.

"Okay", she gave in. He knew that would do the trick. He knew her weakness and used it every time she would deny him. "Five minutes and we go", she told her sternly.

"Ten", he said.

"Six".

"Eight".

"Seven".

"Deal".

He felt he may have been a little duped but he didn't care because for the next seven minutes, she would be all his to do as he wished.

* * *

"I said seven! What part of _**seven**_ did you not get?!" she was screaming at him, but he didn't care. He just had the best sex of his life and there was nothing in this world that could wipe his smile away from his face. Absolutely nothing at all. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes dear", he nodded but he really hadn't heard a word she said. He was still remembering her naked and screaming his name on his couch a while ago.

"And stop picturing me naked", she snapped at him.

"Yes dear", he smiled still picturing her naked.

True, they had agreed seven minutes and they would leave for work, but there was just one problem . . . they both were too addicted to each other to stop. So instead, they had stayed (had sex) for an hour and were now forty five minutes late for work.

"I told you no but no, you had to have some anyway", she complained again.

"Technically, you never told me no, you said 'Go away' and second", he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. "You're just so fucking irresistible", he kissed her full on lips, his tongue claiming her mouth and his hands traveling around her body.

When they broke apart, he saw a big smile on his girlfriend's face and a blush across her cheeks.

"Well, it's not like I can't be late for work once", she smiled then laced her fingers in between his and they walked to work.

* * *

"So, I'll see you later?" he held onto her hand not quite ready to let go yet.

"Un huh", she kissed him on the cheek then he turned and headed for his division. "Wait!" she called after him, running up to him and slipping a piece of paper into his large, masculine hands. "Just in case", she kissed on the lips one final time then let him go on his way.

He waved as he walked off then shunpo-ed as he rounded the corner.

He opened the piece of paper she handed him and read: 'For when you get lost'.

He chuckled at her little drawing of the Seireitei but appreciated it none the less. He knew he would get lost and that this map would come in handy. He told himself to thank her later.

* * *

"What the hell?" he shouted as he came into his office and saw a mountain of letters, not paperwork, on his desk.

"Look Ken-chan", Yachiru came scrambling on top of his shoulder. "You've got fan mail", she shoved a handful of letters in his face.

"Get down brat and clean this mess up", he said walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"But Ken-chan", Yachiru whined.

"Not now", he yelled at her.

"Why Ken-chan so mean?" he saw he lower lip quiver and he knew he would eventually give in.

"Okay, what is it?" he sighed knowing Yachiru won.

"See Ken-chan", she waved the letters in his face. "You have fans".

Kenpachi took one of the letters, opened it, and nearly choked on what he was reading.

"Who sent this?" he asked his pink haired fukutaicho.

"Read the letter Ken-chan. It should tell you", she answered him, running off somewhere.

_Dear Zaraki-taicho,_

_I think it's just great you and Unohana-taicho are going out. A woman like her would be a great mother to Yachiru and I'll bet she's a breath of fresh air away from all those men in your division. Gook luck with the relationship. _

_Kyouraku-taicho_

Kenpachi wanted to scream or break something or both.

"Oi, brat!" he shouted amongst the office.

"Yes Ken-chan?" she popped her head out from a stack of letters.

"How the hell did Shunsui find out about me and Retsu?" he glared at his daughter.

"Well don't look at me. I didn't tell Pinky-chan", she hmphed.

"Well if you didn't, who did?" he stared at the letter in his hand.

"Beats me", she chirped running off.

Kenpachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of Soul Society knew he and Retsu were dating and they were sending him fan mail. He wondered if Retsu was having this same problem.

"Ikkaku!" he yelled for his third seat.

"Hai taicho", the bald shinigami saluted the tall spike haired man.

"Who the hell has been going around telling people me and Retsu is together?" he asked.

"I don't know taicho", Ikkaku answered him.

"Well find out", he ordered him pushing the letters off his desk. "Now where's the paperwork?"

"Uh . . . you don't have any sir", Ikkaku responded.

"What?" he looked surprised.

Kenpachi Zaraki always had paperwork. He had a squad that was known for fighting and getting into trouble, thus leading to paperwork or damage fees for when they broke someone's face or property. What had his squad been doing in his absence, gossiping?

"Ikkaku, tell the squad to come in here and clean this mess up", he ordered his third seat. "I'm going to fourth division", he added grabbing his zanpakuto and walked out. "And keep an eye on Yachiru", he called over his shoulder.

"Hai taicho", he heard his subordinate respond.

* * *

Retsu couldn't believe all the letters on her desk. She had only been gone a couple of days and its not like she didn't at least call in to check up on things. Why didn't Isane tell her she had all these letters on her desk?

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho", she called for her lieutenant.

"Uh . . . she isn't here", her third seat, Iemura, informed her.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"She and Renji went out to lunch", he answered.

_When, yesterday? Look at all this mess Isane left. How hard it is to do your job and date your boyfriend?_

_Oh. Never mind._

"Very well", she nodded. "Thank you. You may leave now", she told him.

"Yes Unohana-taicho", he bowed then exited her office.

What in all Soul Society is going on?

Why was she getting fanmail about her and Kenpachi and their 'getting together' and was he experiencing the same?

She thought she could get better answers if she headed over to the eleventh division but there was no need. For as soon as she grabbed her zanpakuto to leave, she heard what sounded like a thousand people falling to the ground.

She knew Kenpachi had come to her and thus was angry if so many were fainting from the height of his reiatsu.

"Retsu, we need to talk", he glared at the little shinigami blocking his path to her office. "Move unless you wanna be killed", he looked the shaking boy in the eye.

Before the boy had a chance to move, or rather faint, Kenpachi picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and walked in her office.

"Where do ya want'em?" he asked nodding to the now unconscious boy on his shoulder.

"Just set him down in the exam room", she nodded to the room behind her office.

"Okay", he walked to the back of her office, laid the boy on the exam table and shut the door on the way out. "So I take it you've got fanmail as well?" Kenpachi nodded to her cluttered desk.

"Yes. Is your office just as bad as mine?" she asked curious.

"Worse", he chuckled lightly. "Wanna go for a walk?" he grinned already pulling her along.

"Sure. Why not", she smiled back not caring that he had already made the decision for her.

Most women would have found it annoying the way Kenpachi always asked and never really let you give your answer before he started dragging you away. But with Kenpachi, when could you ever really say no? Besides, she really needed to get out of her office and get some air.

* * *

Once outside, they walked over to a giant cherry blossom tree, where Kenpachi laid his captain's robe on the ground and sat down.

"So", he began. "How has your morning been?" he asked.

"Hectic", she replied. "And yours?"

"Not any better", he sighed. "So how did all of damn Soul Society find out about us?"

"I don't know", she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the tension built up. "But there's nothing we can do about it now".

She felt some of the tension release but not all of it. To tell you the honest truth, she thought he was doing a lot better than she was.

For one, he hadn't killed anyone and he hadn't really yelled. In fact, he seems some what calm. A little too calm if you asked her.

"Kenpachi", she said.

"Huh?" he grunted.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought you would have killed or at least yelled at someone by now", she replied.

"I did yell at Yachiru a little but I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have also yelled at Ikkaku either. I know that they wouldn't have told anyone about us, not even if a hollow threaten to tear out their organs, they wouldn't have told", he chuckled to himself.

"So who did?" she asked puzzled.

"That's what I would like to know", he replied. "But we'll worry about that tomorrow", he leaned backwards and placed his hands behind his head. "I'm tired and want a nap", he shut his eyes.

She thought a nap sounded like a good idea.

"Me too", she said as she snuggled up against Kenpachi's chest.

Kenpachi wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and whispered in her ear, "I love you Retsu".

Retsu sat up thinking she hadn't heard him right but when she looked down at his face, he had already drifted to sleep and thought she'd worry about it some other time.

"I love you too Kenpachi", she whispered back and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Well, this is the end. How did you like it? So all of Soul Society knows about Kenpachi and Retsu. I wonder who could have spilled the beans? Will reveal in the next chapter. Please review. Bye ******


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Tattler Revealed

Kenpachi woke up to the smell of cherry blossoms in the air and the feel of a fresh breeze flowing across his face.

It took him a moment to realize where he was and realize the woman lying beside him, all snuggled up in his arms.

Kenpachi leaned forward and gently kissed his girlfriend on the forehead.

That's when Kenpachi remembered the words he uttered to Retsu before he fell asleep.

He wondered if she heard him and whether not she'd remember when she'd wake up.

"Retsu", he shook the healer captain's shoulder. "Retsu, time to wake up", he shook her again.

"Huh? What time is it?" she looked up at him sleepily.

"I don't know but it's almost dark. We should head back to our divisions", he pulled her up from off the ground.

"Okay", she nodded still half sleep.

_Whoa. She must be really tired_ Kenpachi thought.

"Hey, why don't you come back to my place and get some rest", he told her as he lifted her in his arms. "I'll send Ikkaku or Yumichika to come handle the paperwork, okay?"

"Okay", she slurred then fell back to sleep in his arms.

Kenpachi was used to working long hours with very little to any sleep but Retsu probably ran on a different schedule.

She probably worked all day then went to bed early to rest up for the next day. Unlike him, who didn't go to bed until after Yachiru went to sleep and even after she did, she would somehow manage to wake up again and crawl into his bed and keep him up half the night with her nightmares.

He wondered if Retsu had nightmares and that's why she wasn't getting any sleep this week. Probably so.

* * *

Kenpachi put her in his room and shut the door behind him as he left.

Now to go through all these letters and figure out who opened their damn trap about their relationship.

Kenpachi walked downstairs to his office, opened the door and saw more letters than before lying all over his office.

He wanted to yell but knew he would wake up Retsu if he did so he settled for punching a hole in the wall.

"Ken-chan, what's wrong?" Yachiru asked quietly, afraid to anger her father even further.

"How the hell did I get more fanmail?!" he yelled then added more quietly, "I mean, what happened here?"

"Uh . . . well, Baldy and Robot Man's daughter brought them by", she answered shakingly.

"What's the matter with you Yachiru?" he asked worried.

"I just . . . I just don't wanna make Ken-chan mad at me again", she said trying to hold back the tears.

Kenpachi felt bad for making his daughter almost cry. He knew he had upset her and needed to apologize.

"Come here Yachiru", he said with arms open wide.

Yachiru leaped into his arms and began sobbing, tears spilling from her eyes to his haori.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you", he said stroking her back.

"I know", she mumbled into his captain's robe.

"You forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course Ken-chan!" she chirped hugging his neck tightly.

"Okay", he said as he set her on the ground and pulled a lollipop from his sleeve. "Here brat. Now help me sort this mess out", he looked around the room and sweat dropped.

"Okay Ken-chan!" she zoomed off, running through the piles of fanmail. "Look Ken-chan! Here's one from Strawberry", she waved a pink envelope at him.

Kenpachi had to laugh at the fact that Ichigo used his wife's stationary to write the letter.

_Dear Kenpachi,_

_Sorry to hear about your secret getting out and all but better now, so that way it's all out in the open. I know you're probably furious as is Unohana but I promise, it gets easier after the first few days. And soon, you two will be forgotten about and Soul Society will be hounding another couple about their relationship. Best of luck though, _

_Kurosaki-taicho_

_**So, he used his office seal but wrote on strawberry stationary. At least he didn't use that Chappy one this time**_Kenpachi thought.

"So what did Ichi say Ken-chan?" Yachiru called, jarring him from his thoughts.

"He just told me 'best of luck' and he's sorry", he told the pink ball of energy.

"Okay", she ran through the mountain of letters again and pulled out another letter. "This one is from Oldy-chan" she waved the letter in Kenpachi's face.

"Oi brat", he grabbed the letter from her hand before she made him dizzy.

"Hey! Ken-chan snatch!" she whined.

"Sorry", he mumbled to her as he opened the letter from Yamamoto.

_Dear Zaraki-taicho,_

_About time! I was getting bored with watching you two gawk at each other in my meetings. I'm glad you finally found a woman that can put up with your insane ass. Now just because you're in love in all doesn't mean you can fall behind on your paperwork. I still want those reports by the end of the week but congrats!_

_Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryuusai-soutaicho _

_**Damit! The old man knew. And what reports?!**_

"Oi brat", he called for Yachiru.

"Yes Ken-chan?" she skipped into his office.

"What reports did Yamamoto want?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Ask Baldy", she skipped away.

"Ikkaku!" he bellowed for his third seat then quickly put his hand over his mouth, realizing he might wake Retsu.

"Hai taicho?" the bald shinigami saluted him.

"Shh! Before you wake Retsu", he whispered to his third seat.

"Sorry taicho. What did you want?" Ikkaku said a little more quietly.

"I need to know what reports Yamamoto wanted", he told him.

"Um . . . just the reports from the hollow attack. And the reports from your absence sir", he informed the spike haired captain.

"Oh. Well, Retsu filled out the ones for my absence but I guess I should get to those reports on the hollow", he said sitting in his chair and reaching for a brush.

"Uh . . . sir, Unohana-taicho already did them", he informed his captain.

"She did?" he looked up at his third seat.

"Yes sir Zaraki-taicho", the bald shinigami responded.

"Well, I guess you can go then", he scratched the back of his spiked hair.

So, seeing as he had nothing better to do than sort through the letters, he got to work.

Kenpachi created three piles: one, for people he knew but didn't like; two, for people he knew and could stand; and three, for people he didn't know.

After separating all the letters, he began to pick through pile one to see who sent one and what they wrote.

They first letter he picked up was Toushiro Hitsugaya's.

_Dear Zaraki-taicho, _

_I swear, I didn't say a word, but Matsumoto might be another story. Anyway, I am offering to expose our relationship if it will take the heat off of you and Unohana-taicho. Sorry about all this. I hope you won't be mad if somehow this is Rangiku's fault. And if it is, I'll kick your ass if you try to even touch her. Best of luck, _

_Hitsugaya-taicho_

Kenpachi had to laugh at that. The little runt captain trying to threaten him, the undefeatable (almost, if you count Ichigo) Kenpachi Zaraki.

Still, he had to admit, the kid had balls.

Kenpachi thought he should send a reply to say thanks or to commend him for his guts.

So, turning back to his letters, Kenpachi decided he would take one of the letters from the second pile.

Picking up the letter and opening it, Kenpachi saw that it was from Soi Fong (of course she is one of the people he does not like).

_Dear Zaraki-taicho,_

_What in the hell could Unohana-taicho ever possibly see in you? You are brash, rude, crude and stupid! And so uncouth. And you have no sanity what so ever. You are nothing but a blood thirsty tyrant who should be looked away for all eternity. I hope she realizes that soon and dumps your crazy ass._

_Soi Fong-taicho_

_**Jealous bitch! Just mad cuz she can't have me.**_

Kenpachi definitely wanted to write her back and tell her to fuckin' leave him alone and stop being jealous and a bitch. But he knew Retsu would not approve or maybe she would tell her herself.

Kenpachi decided he wanted to see what all the other people he disliked had to say about his relationship with Retsu.

The next letter he picked up came from the captain of squad twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

_Dear Zaraki-taicho,_

_How did a pea brain like you ever catch a woman like Unohana-taicho? But then again, she is just as dumb if she's going out with you. When I found out, I nearly died laughing. The Shinigami Women's Association had a field day with this. I sent out a memo to everyone in Soul Society, even to those filth in Rukongai. Have fun reading your fanmail you big, oversized, blood thirsty monkey of a captain._

_Kurotsuchi-taicho_

"Why that damn robot freak for a captain!" Kenpachi shouted without thinking. "I'm going to go kick his creepy ass right now!" his reiatsu sky rocketed as he reached for his zanpakuto and headed for the door.

When he stepped out into the hallway, he was met by none other than the sleeping girlfriend he had been trying not to wake up.

"Retsu", he blinked at her. "I—"

"Shh", she placed a finger over his lips. "I take it you got some troubling news?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just found out who blabbed about you and me to the whole damn Soul Society", he steamed.

"So, who was it?" she asked calmly.

"It was that damn Kurotsuchi", he answered her angrily.

"I see", she nodded. "Well, how about I fix you a cup of tea and you can kick his ass tomorrow?" she asked.

"But I want to kick his ass right now", he complained then replied. "Sure, I'd love some", he said, sensing Retsu had something on her mind.

* * *

"Here", she said handing him his tea.

He could taste that she put an extra shot of sake in his tea and he knew she was trying to make peace with him before she brought down the hammer.

"So, what's on your mind?" he said taking another sip of his tea.

"Our relationship", she replied then added, "Among other things".

Kenpachi could tell from the undertone of her statement that she was referring to their nap earlier and the three words he had spoken.

"Look Retsu, I—"

"It's okay Kenpachi", she said holding up her hand. "I understand if you are not ready to say it and quite frankly . . ." she sighed. "I wasn't all that ready either but I can't help the way that I feel", she set her cup down and turned to Kenpachi. "I love you and there isn't any other man I have felt this strongly about", she practically said in one breath. "But like I said, I understand if you aren't ready or even if you don't feel the same, I will always love you", she turned from him blushing.

Kenpachi couldn't help but laugh at her discomfort.

He knew it wasn't funny but he had never seen her like this and it was actually kind of a turn on for him.

"What's so damn funny?!" she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're just so damn cute when you're babbling like that", he set down his tea and cupped her face in his hands, lightly kissing her cheek. "Oh, and I love you too", he smiled before planting a deep and passionate kiss on her lips.

"Oh Kenpachi", she hugged him when they broke apart.

"Marry me", he blurted before his brain had time to catch his mouth.

"Kenpachi . . . are you sure?" she looked at him smiling.

"Actually . . . no", he grinned scratching his head. "But I know one thing, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without ya and I know Yachiru would love to have you around for her new mommy. So what do you say, will you marry me Retsu Unohana?" he got down on his knee before her.

"Yes!" she shouted leaping into his arms. "Yes, I'll marry you Kenpachi Zaraki", she smiled down at him then kissed him fully and heatedly on the lips.

"Yay! Braid Lady and Ken-chan is getting married!" Yachiru screamed bouncing up and down the room.

"Oi brat", he let go of Retsu and ran after the pink pixie. "Come back here", he chased her. "Retsu help", he called over his shoulder.

"Coming", Retsu said calmly and got up to help her husband-to-be chase after her soon-to-be new daughter. "Come here Yachiru", she said grabbing at the girl's shihakusho.

"Nah uh", she shrieked. "Gotta catch me first", she scampered away.

* * *

Kenpachi chased her into a corner and grinned, "Now you are trapped. Give up?"

"Never", she shouted, only to have her run through his legs.

Kenpachi could only but smile. He had raised Yachiru not to back down and be taken by anyone, including him.

"Got you", Retsu yelled triumphantly as she caught Yachiru in her arms and lifted her over her shoulder.

"Aww. No fair", Yachiru pouted.

"Che. It is fair. Now get ready for bed kid", he told her.

"Promise to read me a story?" the pink shinigami asked cheerfully.

"Yeah", he groaned but smiled nonetheless.

"And tuck me in?" she added.

"Okay", he sighed taking her from Retsu and walking her upstairs to their living quarters.

Retsu just smiled and followed the father-daughter pair upstairs.

"Stop squirming brat and let me change ya", he yelled as he tried to remove Yachiru's hakamas.

"Me no want bath", Yachiru pouted and ran as soon as she got free of Kenpachi.

"Hey, come back here brat!" he hollered after her.

"I've got her", Retsu said as she handed the squirming girl back to her father.

"Thanks", he said now trying to remove her shihakusho.

After he had removed all of her clothes, he threw her into the bath and handed her water toys.

"Retsu, can you do me a favor?" he asked while Yachiru splashed with her toys. "Wash the kid for me while I go run an errand".

"Uh . . . sure, but what errand needs to be ran this late at night?" she wondered.

"I'll tell you later when you know who is asleep", he said quietly.

"Okay", she nodded, then walked over to the tub to bath Yachiru.

"Thanks", Kenpachi said and kissed his girlfriend goodbye. "Behave brat", he said over his shoulder.

"Okay. Bye Ken-chan!" Yachiru waved then went back to playing with her toys in the water.

* * *

Kenpachi strolled into the twelfth division (or rather he barged in, either way, he went to the twelfth division to do some damage to a certain blabbermouth of a captain), nearly causing all low and high ranked to faint at the pressure of his reiatsu.

"Kurotsuchi, where the hell are you?!" the spike haired giant bellowed.

"Taicho, what are doing here?" he heard the familiar voice of one of his squad members ask.

Kenpachi turned around to see none other than his third seat, Ikkaku, standing there and holding hands with squad twelve's fukutaicho Nemu.

"I could ask you the same thing", the tall spike haired captain grinned.

"Uh . . . well, ya see . . ." the bald shinigami began, trying to find his words.

"We're dating", the quiet fukutaicho told the scary taicho.

"Oh, well then, I won't hold you two up", he smiled and walked pass them. "And Ikkaku", the eleventh division captain called.

"Yes taicho?" the bald shinigami looked at him.

"Try not to be out all night this time", the blood thirsty captain grinned then headed off.

"Hai taicho", Ikkaku blushed and then he and Nemu went to her room.

Kenpachi had just reached Kurotsuchi-taicho's door when an explosion sounded and a sword came in contact with his shoulder.

"Really Mayuri, do you call that a surprise attack?" the spike haired captain grinned his infamous shark like grin. "Yachiru's are more surprising this. Hell, even Ichigo's twins can do better and they just babes", he chuckled then grabbed the robot captain's zanpakuto and threw it to the ground. "Now why don't you come out here and fight like a man instead of coward", Kenpachi growled.

"Listen Kenpachi, I know you are angry, but there is no reason to kill me over this. It was bound to get out sooner or later", the robot captain stuttered as the giant spike haired man came closer.

"Oh I know all too well how the gossip train works around here. Being that my kid runs it and what not and thus would have told them womens to keep their traps shut but I seem to recall you say that you sent memos to even 'the filth of Rukongai' ", Kenpachi leered at the robot freak.

"Well, I may have mentioned something along those—"

But the frightened captain never finished for a large hand came around his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Now you listen and you listen good", Kenpachi got right in his face. "I could care less what you think of me but I never, _**ever**_ want to hear you utter anything bad about Retsu. In fact, don't ever say her name at all, got it! And what happens between her and me stays between her and me, right?" he squeezed tighter around the robot captain's neck.

"Yes. Got it", the twelfth division captain croaked out.

"Good. See to it that you remember that or the next time, I shall kill you", he dropped the creepy and trembling captain but not before he punched him the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Kurotsuchi-taicho asked holding his bloodied and broken nose.

"That's to fix her ugly and creepy face", Kenpachi laughed then shunpo-ed off. "Ikkaku!" he bellowed for his third seat.

"Hai taicho", he said lazily coming out of Nemu's room half dressed.

"Time to go. Robot freak is not in a good and who knows what he'd do to you if he found you in here with her", he informed the bald grinning shinigami.

"Hai taicho", he saluted then turned to his quiet girlfriend and cooed, "Bye my darling. I can't wait until I am in your arms again".

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and grabbed the bald shinigami by his throat and dragged him away.

"Goodbye my love!" Ikkaku waved stupidly.

"Ikkaku! Pull yourself together so we can go", he ordered the lovestruck fool.

"Hai taicho", Ikkaku slipped back on his shihakusho and shunpo-ed away with his captain.

* * *

Kenpachi arrived back at his quarters to find Yachiru already asleep and he knew he would have hell to pay for not reading her a story and not tucking her in.

"Goodnight princess", he said as he kissed his pink pixie princess goodnight and slipped a lollipop underneath her pillow. "I promise I'll make this up to you in the morning", he says over his shoulder, shutting the door on his way out.

"You'd better Ken-chan", he hears her say softly in her sleep.

Kenpachi chuckles lightly as he shuts her door close.

"So, I take it she was unhappy with you and your skipping out on the story?" Retsu asks.

"A little but I told her I'd make it up to her in the morning", he replied.

"You had better", Retsu scolded him. "Or I shall never forgive you", she told him.

"I'm sorry", he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know you're mad at me too but I had to—"

"You had to teach Kurotsuchi-taicho a lesson. I know. But how about next time", she turned to look at him. "You teach him a lesson after you read your daughter her bedtime story".

"Okay. I promise", he said, leaning forward and planting kisses all along her jawline. "But first, I have to make it up to my angry girlfriend", he said pulling her along to his room.

"Oh no mister", she said, trying to free herself from his grip.

"Come on", he whispers in her ear, as his hand travels down to her ass.

"Nah uh", she swats his hand away. "I'm not going to let you trick me into having sex with you", she says making a run for the door but Kenpachi shunpoes in front of her, blocking her escape.

"I don't think so Retsu", he grins his shark like grin and swoops her up in his arms. "We are having sex and there is nothing you can do to stop that", he walks her to his bedroom.

"I beg to differ", she smirks at him as a red glow shimmers from her hand.

"Un uh", he grabs her hand in his and kisses it gently. "No kidou", he says. "I intend to have my way with you so you better be prepared", he smirks as he throws her on the bed and hops on top.

"Kenpachi", she yells trying to push him off her but secretly wishes he would hurry up and get naked already.

"Oh don't worry. You'll have me soon enough", he coos in her ear as he slips of her captain's robe and moves inside her shihakusho. It was as if he was reading her mind.

Retsu smiles and doesn't care about playing hard to get anymore and begins removing his haori and his shihakusho at the same time.

"Slow down or you are going to miss the best part", he chuckles lightly in her ear.

"Which is?" she smiles at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see", he smirked as he untied her belt.

Retsu couldn't help but giggle. Who knew Kenpachi was so . . . wonderful.

"Kenpachi", she pressed her lips to his ear, resisting the urge to lick him. "I love you", she smiled.

"And I love you", he murmured in her ear, sending goosebumps down her spine. "Now enough talk. Let's get you naked", he pulled her pants off as he feverishly planted kisses all over her belly and exposed chest.

"Kenny bear, that tickles", she said referring to him using his pet name but she didn't care, she was just happy to have him by her side with the reassuring fact that he would always be there and that he would never leave.

* * *

**This is the end. So what did you think? Yay! They are getting married but troubles appears in the next chapter as an old friend of Retsu's steps in and intervenes in their love affair. Who is he and why does he not want Retsu to marry Kenpachi? Find out in the next chapter. Bye******


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Shopping Spree

Kenpachi woke up with a very sore headache and a loud thumping sound ringing in his ears.

When he opened his eyes, he saw no Retsu but a pink and black blur jumping up and down on his bed instead.

"Oi brat, stop!" he shouted as he tried to grab the pink blur.

"Time to wake up Ken-chan", his adopted daughter, Yachiru, chirped. "Hurry up or your food is gonna get cold", she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm up, I'm up", he grumbled as he tackled her down, lifted her onto his shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

"No fair!" she whined. "Ken-chan bigger and stronger than me", she added.

"Tough", he grunted. "I win, so settle down", he scolded her.

"Okay", she hopped from his grasped and set down beside Retsu.

"Morning", he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend, now fiancé, on the forehead.

"Morning", she leaned upward and kissed his cheek.

"Eww! Ken-chan and Braid Lady kissing!" Yachiru shrieked.

"Keep thinking that way even after you get my age", Kenpachi told Yachiru.

"Okay Ken-chan!" she chirped. "Don't forget Ken-chan, you said you'd make it up to me for not reading me my bedtime story", she added.

"I know, I know. Whatever you want to do, I'll do", he assured her.

* * *

So, now he was shopping in the real world with Yachiru and Retsu, buying them whatever their hearts desired until there was nothing left of his paycheck.

Kenpachi didn't really like shopping but Yachiru wouldn't let him weasel his way out of it and to make sure he wouldn't, Retsu said she would come to keep on eye on him. But he knew better. He knew the reason why she was coming was because she wanted to go shopping as well.

But he didn't mind. Besides, he needed to buy her ring while they were out. And what better way to give the woman you love the perfect ring than by letting her pick it out herself.

"Oh, this one is so beautiful!" Retsu squealed as she picked up a diamond ring in the shape of a heart with a silver diamond studded band.

Kenpachi looked at the ring and thought it beautiful too but when he saw the price tag, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Braid Lady, I don't think Ken-chan likes it too much", Yachiru informed Retsu.

"Kenny Bear, what's wrong?" she pulled him off to the side so no one, especially Yachiru, could hear. "Do you not like the ring?"

"It's not that, it's just . . ." Kenpachi began.

Kenpachi felt so bad that he would have to tell his fiancé that the ring was too expensive and that he really couldn't afford it.

"It's okay, I can pick out something else", she smiled at him weakly.

"But I really want to get you this ring but I can't afford this right now", he told her sorrowfully.

"That's alright. I'm sure there are plenty of rings I can find that are within our price range", she smiled at him again and then went to go look at all the other rings.

Every ring that Retsu tried on she found a flaw or problem with. Kenpachi knew she wanted that diamond ring and that was why she hated all the other rings she tried on.

Kenpachi knew Yamamoto-soutaicho was going to kill him for blowing a whole paycheck on a diamond ring but Kenpachi just had to buy it for Retsu, it just meant so much to her.

"Forget those other rings, we'll take that one", Kenpachi pointed to the diamond ring Retsu wanted earlier.

"But Kenpachi, I thought—"

"This is the ring you want then this is the ring you'll get. I said I'd buy you whatever ring you wanted and I intend to buy this one", he told her.

"Oh Kenpachi", she leaped into his arms and squeezed the life out of him.

"Excellent choice sir", the sales clerk smiled as she took the ring from its glass case and wrapped it for him. "Have a nice day", she waved as the couple and pink haired girl left the jewelry store.

"Thank you Kenpachi", Retsu smiled as she admired her ring.

"You're welcome", he smiled back.

"Now can we go shopping Ken-chan?" Yachiru whined.

"Of course", he replied to the impatient girl. "Just as soon as I find an atm and get more cash", he informed.

"But Kenpachi, you don't have an atm card, do you?" Retsu asked.

"Yamamoto said to use it for emergencies only and I think making Yachiru happy is definitely an emergency", Kenpachi smiled.

"If you say so", Retsu shrugged and went back to admiring her new diamond engagement ring.

* * *

"Ken-chan, let's go look in there!" Yachiru squealed for the seventeenth time that day as she dragged Kenpachi into yet another store.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Retsu laughing behind her hand as she followed behind them.

"Oooo, look Ken-chan!" Yachiru shrieked. "Bunnies!" she screamed.

"You can only choose one", he told her sternly but he knew he may just end up buying the whole damn store.

"Can I have one?" he heard his girlfriend ask quietly beside him.

"What?" he looked at her, shocked. "You actually want one of these things?" he asked.

"Yes!" she hmphed at him.

"Okay, okay", he held up his hands in defeat. "I'll buy you however many you want, just don't get mad at me", he pleaded.

"Okay!" she chirped as she ran after Yachiru.

"Oooo! Let's get this one!" they both ran up to him, holding the biggest Chappy bunny in their hands.

"Oh shit", he muttered.

"Ichigo, you promised!" they heard a very loud and angry woman yell.

"Okay, okay!", a male voice screamed back. "I'll buy you the whole damn store if it will make you happy", they heard him yell.

"Yay!" they heard as they looked over in the next aisle and saw a raven haired midget leaping into the arms of a tall and very annoyed orange haired teen.

"Ichigo?" Kenpachi, Yachiru and Retsu said in unison.

"Kenpachi, Yachiru, Retsu . . . what are you three doing here?" Ichigo sweatdropped.

"We could ask you the same thing", Kenpachi retorted.

"Strawberry here promised to buy me all the Chappy I wanted since he skipped his husbandly duties last night", Rukia explained.

"But honey, I was tired last night. The boys worked me to death", he whined.

"But Ichigo", she whined back. "We haven't had sex in months and I miss you", she hugged him.

"I know, but I'm still too damn tired", he retorted a bit angrily.

"Well, fine", she stomped her foot and walked away.

"Rukia, come on", he followed behind her.

Kenpachi, Retsu and Yachiru just looked at the retreating couple dumbfounded, not sure exactly what to say.

"Uh . . . well . . . shall we pay for this thing then?" he asked his two favorite women.

"Sure, you can pay for this while we go look around some more", his girlfriend told him cheerfully running off with his bubbly daughter.

Kenpachi just knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

After their shopping spree, Kenpachi, Retsu and Yachiru were invited over to the Kurosakis for dinner.

"Heeeeelllllooooo tttthhhheeeerrrrreeee!" a very loud annoying voice said from inside the house as they stepped through the threshold.

"Knock it off dad!" they heard as they saw a foot collide with the annoying man's head. "Can't you be normal when greeting guests?" Ichigo complained.

"This is me being normal my son", the man on the floor replied.

"I meant other people normal", Ichigo stomped on his back.

"Why does he hate me Masaki?" the man on the floor cried leaping forward and hugging the pissed off orange haired teen.

"Who the hell is Masaki?" Kenpachi asked Ichigo.

"Kenpachi", Retsu elbowed him in the stomach.

"What?" he grunted rubbing his sore stomach.

"Ichi, can I go play with the boys?" Yachiru asked bored.

"Sure", he smiled at her.

"Be careful", Kenpachi called after her.

"So this is the great Kenpachi Zaraki", the man who was on the floor held out his hand.

Kenpachi shook it reluctantly.

"And you must be Retsu Unohana", he took her hand and shook it.

"Hello Isshin", she smiled. "Long time no see", she said.

"So you do remember me? I thought almost all of Soul Society had forgotten. Probably for the best though", he laughed.

So this was Ichigo's dad, the famous Isshin Kurosaki who had left Soul Society to be with a human. That human must have been Ichigo's mother Kenpachi thought.

As the walked into the living room, Kenpachi saw a giant poster with a woman on it that looked somewhat like Ichigo only more female a lot more happy.

"What the hell?" was the first thing that came out of Kenpachi's mouth.

Retsu just stared at the poster in shock.

"My darling wife, Masaki", Isshin exclaimed.

"Oh", Kenpachi and Retsu both said in unison.

"Ignore my dad. I keep telling him to take that dumb poster down but he won't", a girl in a red cap with black hair and a dirty soccer uniform spoke beside Kenpachi.

"And who might you be?" Retsu smiled at the girl.

The girl scoffed but replied, "I'm Ichigo's younger sister, Karin. The blonde over there is Yuzu", she pointed to a blonde girl in a pink sundress who was holding one of the twins and playing with Yachiru. "She's my fraternal twin", she informed them.

"Karin, could you be a little more polite", Ichigo scolded her.

"Whatever", she said and then she walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"And stop slamming all these damn doors!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Look at our son Masaki, he's all grown up and a becoming a man", Isshin cried.

"What do you mean becoming a man, I am a man, you old goat", the orange head teen punched his father.

"Good punch my son. You are getting better, but not good enough", he grinned as his foot flew towards Ichigo only to have it slammed down to the ground by a very angry midget.

"Don't you dare kick the father of my children or I'll be kicking your ass!" Rukia shouted at her father-in-law.

"That's my Rukia", Ichigo cried as he wrapped his arms around his petite wife and began showering her with kisses.

"Stop", she swatted at him playfully.

Kenpachi just looked at them and wondered how in the hell did they come out normal with a father like Isshin Kurosaki and a brother like Byakuya Kuchiki.

Retsu just smiled and grabbed Kenpachi's hand in hers. Knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, shall we go eat then", Ichigo said jarring the odd couple from their thoughts.

"Sure", Kenpachi said.

"Great", Retsu smiled then tugged on Kenpachi's arm. "I take it back, your family isn't all that weird, theirs is", she whispered to him.

"I know", he whispered back. "They're way worse".

* * *

At dinner, Isshin kept telling embarrassing stories about Ichigo when he was a baby and kept getting his ass kicked by said son along with said son's wife.

Why even the twins (Kyo and Kaien) were glaring daggers at Isshin.

Then Isshin started telling stories about Ichigo and Rukia and what he thought they were doing up in his room.

Kenpachi had to cover Yachiru ears so she wouldn't hear the gory details and ask him questions later.

"Could we change the subject?" Kenpachi said nodding to his pink haired daughter.

"Uh . . . sure", Isshin said when he saw what or whom Kenpachi was nodding to.

"Retsu, this ring is beautiful!" Rukia exclaimed while taking a closer look at the ring on Retsu's finger.

"Oh, why thank you", Retsu blushed.

"That's a wedding ring, isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah . . . and", Kenpachi glared at him.

"Don't worry. We promise, we won't tell a soul, will we dad?" Ichigo turned and glared at his father, or at least the seat he had been sitting in. "Dad, put down that damn phone!" Ichigo shouted as he leaped from his chair and ran into the living room.

For the next few moments you heard what sounded like chairs, lamps, tables, and all other furniture being thrown about and a string of cuss words coming from Ichigo and a string of pleas coming from Isshin.

"But Ichigo!" Isshin whined.

"No dad. Now let go of the fucking phone!" Ichigo shouted.

Kenpachi covered Yachiru's ears again while Rukia and Retsu covered Kyo and Kaien's ears.

Another five minutes or so and Ichigo came back into the kitchen, dragging in behind him a very beaten and crying Isshin.

"Moron", Karin uttered under her breath.

Kenpachi had to laugh at that but he figured it would be rude and so he just smiled.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner", Retsu and Yachiru bowed while Kenpachi stood off to the side with Ichigo.

"I can't believe you smoke", Kenpachi said.

"Me? What about you?" Ichigo retorted.

"I have a hyper active kid that never winds down", he chuckled.

"Well, I have two badass boys, a gorgeous badass wife, and a crazy ass father", Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah. You know he already told Urahara about me and Retsu and it will only be a matter of time before Soul Society finds out about our engagement. More fanmail", he sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be that bad", Ichigo complied.

"How bad was it for you and Rukia when they found out you two were getting married?" Kenpachi asked.

"Nobody knew, Renji opened up his big fat mouth", Ichigo spat then laughed. "But I guess that's payback for stealing Rukia away from him".

"How bad?" Kenpachi raised his eyebrow at the orange haired teen.

"Let's just say, Byakuya and I had another bankai battle".

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ken-chan, we're ready", Yachiru waved to him.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for dinner. Oh, and remember to kick your old man's ass for me, but try not to kill him", Kenpachi laughed walking off.

"Will do", Ichigo laughed as well.

"Bye Ichi!" Yachiru waved as the gates to Soul Society opened.

Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, and the twins (both Karin and Yuzu and Kyo and Kaien) waved goodbye to the retreating shinigami until they finally disappeared.

* * *

**Well, I know it was a bit unorthodox for Kenpachi to buy the ring after he proposed to Retsu but nothing about Kenpachi says orthodox now does it? Well, that was the end of chapter eight. Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A Visit from an Old Friend

The first thing Kenpachi saw when he opened his eyes (or eye) was a head full of pink, big red ruby eyes, and a smile so bright it made the sun look dull.

"Morning Ken-chan!" his bubbly adoptive daughter cheered.

"Not so loud brat", he sat up and lifted her off his chest in the air. "What do you want squirt?" he grunted.

"Mommy told me to come wake but your snoring was so funny I couldn't help but watch", she beamed.

"Oh really? You find that funny eh?" he gave her a big shark like evil grin.

"Oh no Ken-chan, don't!" she screamed but it was too late because he had already tackled her down on the bed and began tickling her tummy.

"Surrender", Kenpachi shouted, tickling her even more.

"Never", Yachiru shouted back, tears streaming from her eyes. "Okay, okay, I give!"

"Okay you two, that's enough. Time for breakfast", Retsu stepped into the doorway to their room.

"Hey", Kenpachi said to Yachiru, then he leaned in really close so only she could. "How about we get mommy?"

"Yeah", Yachiru whispered back.

"You distract her and I'll grab her from behind and let you attack. Okay?"

"Okay", she nodded then leaped from the bed and ran toward Retsu.

"Guess what Mommy?"

"What?" Retsu replied.

"Ken-chan's going to sneak up on you", she beamed.

"Oh he is, is he?" she smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Yep", she chirped.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around Retsu's waist and lifted her up in the air.

"Now Yachiru!" he shouted.

Yachiru leaped into the air and knocked both Kenpachi and Retsu to the ground and began tickling them both.

"Surrender Mommy!" Yachiru shouted.

"Not a chance", she shouted back.

"Well Yachiru, I guess we have no choice but to advance our attack", Kenpachi said, tickling Retsu even harder.

"Okay, okay, I give", she laughed. "But two against one wasn't fair", she commented.

"Okay, then you and Yachiru can gang up on me next time", he said, holding his two favorite girls in his arms. "I'm starving, let's eat", he said, lifting the both of them over each shoulder and walking into the kitchen.

"Morning taicho", the bald shinigami, Ikkaku Madarame, greeted his taicho.

"Morning taicho", the girly and fruity shinigami, Yumichika Ayasegawa, greeted his taicho as well.

"Morning", Kenpachi grunted in reply as he sat Yachiru and Retsu to the ground.

"So, who's hungry?" Retsu asked then quickly added. "Besides you Kenpachi", she smiled.

"Me!" Yachiru cheered.

"Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, what about you two?" she asked the seated officers.

"Yes please", Yumi beamed.

"Sure, whatever", Ikkaku muttered. "Owww!" Kenpachi kicked him under the table.

"Be nice", he growled once Retsu was out of sight.

"Yes taicho", he grumbled.

"Yay! Food!" Yachiru cheered as Retsu set down a platter of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Dig in everyone", she smiled.

Just as everyone was about to massacre the platter, Kenpachi grunted and gave everyone a 'don't even think about it' look.

"Yachiru, you handle the eggs; Ikkaku, you handle the bacon; and Yumichika, you handle the pancakes. Now pass your plates down if you want something to eat and not cutting in line, alright!" he bellowed.

"Hai taicho", the entire squad saluted.

Retsu was quite impressed. She just assumed they'd all pounce on the food like animals and she'd have to wait until they were done. And to her amazement, they did as he said and passed their plates down.

Retsu noticed that Yachiru was struggling with the eggs and was about to help out when Kenpachi grabbed the spoon from her and said, "Let me handle this kid, you just sit and eat".

"Okay Ken-chan", she smiled, unfazed by the fact that Kenpachi had just taken her job away from her. "Come on Mommy, come eat", Yachiru patted the seat next to her, or really next to Kenpachi. Since Yachiru was sitting in his lap.

"Okay", Retsu smiled and took her seat beside Yachiru/Kenpachi.

After all the food was paced out, everyone sat still, as if waiting for something.

"Kenpachi, what are they waiting for?" she whispered to him.

"The rule is, ladies eat first", he told her. "Usually that just means Yachiru, but since you here, that means you too. They're waiting for you to eat", he explained.

"Oh, okay", she smiled, then picked up her fork and took a bite out of her eggs. "Now what are they waiting for?" she asked him.

"Alright you maggots, eat", he barked and so they did.

"They also can't eat until I give them the go ahead", he grinned.

"I see", she said.

Retsu was so surprised. She thought they just did whatever they wanted and Kenpachi could care less. Was it because she was now spending her nights here and fixing their meals and that was why he was doing all this? Was he trying to impress her?

The last time Retsu ate here, she ate in their private living quarters and it was only her, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika. That time, they were a little more laid back and more . . . animalistic. But now, they were almost completely civilized. Who knew Kenpachi had such a side to him? She sure didn't. She was beginning to find herself falling more and more in love with Kenpachi with each passing moment she spent with him.

"Taicho", a small but very built man approached Kenpachi.

"What is it?" he growled, nearly scaring not only the man but her as well.

"Uh . . . there's a message sent from squad four", he quivered.

"I ain't the captain of squad four, she is, so give it to her", he snapped.

"Yes taicho", he bowed then handed Retsu the letter.

"Thank you", Retsu nodded toward the small man.

"Worm", Kenpachi addressed him. "Did you forget something?" he asked.

"Uh . . . oh, you're welcome", he bowed to Retsu then scurried back to his seat.

"You didn't have to scare him like that", Retsu scolded Kenpachi.

"Well, next time he'll remember his manners, now won't he?" he retorted.

Retsu couldn't help but giggle at the face Kenpachi was making. It was in between a mixture of a pout and haughtiness.

'You're just too cute", she giggled, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

Kenpachi didn't blush but he did smirk a little at her gesture. Then he stared down every man in his division, daring one of them to laugh or sigh in awe.

Retsu giggled again then turned to the letter in her hand and opened it.

The letter read:

_Unohana-taicho, _

_There's a man here to see you and he says he's a very old and dear friend of yours. I figured you would know best if what he is saying is true or not, so if you wouldn't mind, please report to fourth division as soon as possible. _

_Kotetsu-fukutaicho_

"So what does it say?" Kenpachi asked her after a while.

"Uh . . . Isane said I have a visitor to see me and that she doesn't know who he is. She just wants me to stop by to make sure I know this person or not", she answered him.

"Did she say who he is?"

"No".

"Well, do you have to go now or can you stay a while?"

"She asked me to come as soon as possible", she smiled at Kenpachi.

"Okay, if you have to go", he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Can I go with Mommy Ken-chan?" Yachiru piped in.

"Sure, if Mommy says it's okay", he looked at Retsu.

"Sure", Retsu smiled at Yachiru and lifted her from Kenpachi's lap. "We'll be back by lunch", she called over her shoulder.

"Bye Ken-chan", Yachiru waved. "Bye Baldy, bye Feather Brow", she added.

Ikkaku gave her a death glare while Yumichika just smiled and waved.

* * *

"Good Morning Isane", Retsu greeted the silver haired fukutaicho.

"Morning taicho", Isane bowed to her the backwards braided woman.

"Hi Beaded Lady!" Yachiru popped out from behind Retsu's shoulder.

"Uh . . . hello Kusajishi-fukutaicho", Isane blinked. _When had Yachiru got here? I didn't even since her? Was actually trying to hide her reiatsu on purpose or had she not noticed she was doing it at all. _

"So Isane, who is this visitor of mine?" Retsu asked her fukutaicho.

"Retsu, I can't believe you've forgotten me already", a very familiar voice came from behind her.

"Taicho?" Retsu turned around to see the face behind the voice.

She gasped when she saw silver hair, blue ocean eyes and a smile on the man's face.

"Omoitsu-taicho", she hugged the man. "It is you".

"Hello Retsu, or better yet, Unohana-taicho", tall silver haired man hugged her back. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Good", she answered. "And you?"

"Never better", he replied.

"Mommy?" Yachiru cocked her head to one side.

"Oh", Retsu pulled away from her former captain and turned to Yachiru. "Yachiru, this is my former captain, Tokishima Omoitsu. Tokishima", she turned to the older man. "This is Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant to squad eleven and my soon to be daughter", she showed him her ring.

"My that's a beautiful diamond", he pulled her hand close to his face to get a better look. "So who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

"Ken-chan", Yachiru answered for Retsu.

"Oh?" Omoitsu looked at the pink haired girl. "And who would that be?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad eleven, Ken-chan!" Yachiru beamed.

"I see", Tokishima looked at her, somewhat unpleased.

Retsu seemed to notice this and changed the subject.

"So much has changed since the last time you were here, I'm sure you would like to see?" Retsu smiled at him.

"Yes, I would like", he smiled back. _Anything to lighten my mood. _

_I could have sworn Hojikame Kyouryoku or better known as Kenpachi Kyouryoku was the captain of squad eleven. Maybe I heard wrong or the little girl said it wrong _Tokishima thought to himself.

"I know a lot has changed since when you were a captain, but I think change is good", she smiled at him as they toured the garden. "Yachiru, stay where I can see you", she called to the pink hair lieutenant.

"Change is good huh? This from the woman who cried when I told her I was retiring and giving her captaincy", he grinned at her.

"I know, I know", she blushed then ran after Yachiru. "Oh my", she said, pulling the tiny child out of the koi pond. "How did you fall into the water?" she asked.

"I saw something shiny in the water and when I went to grab it, it disappeared and I fell in", Yachiru replied pouting.

"Oh my", Retsu giggled, wiping water off the girl's face with her sleeve. "That was just the sun reflecting on the water. Now I have to give you a bath. Kenpachi is not going to be too thrilled about this", Retsu said, although she knew Kenpachi would probably laugh just as she did.

"I don't understand", Tokishima piped in. "So this Kenpachi knows you have a daughter and he's okay with this?" he asked.

"No taicho, it's the other way around", Retsu smiled at the older man. "Kenpachi is actually her father and I'm the one who will become her new mommy. Remember? I told you that when I introduce you two", she said.

Tokishima vaguely remembered her saying that when she introduced him to the bubbly lieutenant. Of course, Kenpachi was her captain, so it made sense.

Then he remembered what Retsu had said earlier.

'_This is Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant to squad eleven and my soon to be daughter'._

"Oh", Tokishima blinked. "Must be my old age and bad memory", he said.

"You're not that old", Retsu commented.

"Yeah", Yachiru chirped. "Oldy-san is way older than you", she smiled.

"Oldy-san?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yamamoto", Retsu told him.

Tokishima had never heard such disrespect towards the general before. But then again, she was only a child and this _Kenpachi,_ whomhe has yet to meet, must not be all that of a father.

Retsu noticed the disgust on her former captain's face and thought that she should send Yachiru back to eleventh division and visit with Tokishima some other time when Yachiru wasn't around.

"Why don't we end the tour?" she told Tokishima then lifted Yachiru in her arms. "I need to go home and give her a bath. Maybe some other time?" she smiled at him.

"Sure. I understand", he nodded then turned to leave. "I think I shall visit with this _Kenpachi_ while I'm out", he said to himself then made his way to the eleventh division.

* * *

"Taicho", his fifth seat knocked on his door.

"What?" Kenpachi grunted.

"You have a visitor", Yumichika replied.

"Well, who the hell is it?" he barked.

"Tokishima Omoitsu, former captain of squad four", Tokishima stepped past Yumichika and stood in front of Kenpachi's desk.

"Wait, you can't—" Yumichika began but Ikkaku cut him off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ikkaku stomped in furiously. "You can't just—"

"That's enough you two", Kenpachi stood up and glare at his guest. "It's alright. He can stay. I'm sure he has a good reason for barging in here like this", Kenpachi grinned.

"Actually, I do", Tokishima grinned back. "I came here to see the man that is going to marry my Retsu and I can only assume that man is you", he said.

_Your Retsu_ Kenpachi thought but decided he was not going to play this man's game so he let it slide.

"Taicho, if you want, I can help this man find his way out", Yumichika suggested.

"Who cares about helping him find his way out, let's just throw him out", Ikkaku growled at the older blue eyed, silver haired man.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, wait outside", Kenpachi told them.

"But taicho", they both whined.

"Out", he growled.

"Hai taicho", they both bowed, then left Kenpachi alone with his guest.

"You have very loyal subordinates", Tokishima commented.

"Yeah, they don't like too many outsiders. So, why don't we cut all the shit and you tell me why you're here?" Kenpachi sat back down and gestured Tokishima to sit.

"Sure", Tokishima replied, taking a seat across from Kenpachi.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to know two things really", Tokishima crossed his legs and eased back in his chair. "One, what happened to the old squad eleven captain and two, why are you marrying Retsu?" he asked.

"Well, to answer your first question, I killed the old captain of this squad and to answer your second, I'm marrying Retsu because I love her and so does Yachiru", he stood, towering over the older man. "Now here's my question, how is that any of your concern?" Kenpachi stared hard at the man.

"Well", Tokishima uncrossed his legs and sat forward. "Kenpachi Kyouryoku was my friend and I just wanted to know why my friend is no longer taicho to this squad if 

he didn't retire. As for Retsu, I was her former captain and I feel like it is my duty to watch at for her and make sure she's doing well", he responded.

"Cut the crap and get to your point", Kenpachi spat. "You didn't come all the way here just to tell me you're only looking out for her interest".

"Well, you're right", Tokishima stood up from his seat. "I'm here to tell you to stop seeing Retsu. I don't approve of you with my Retsu and quite frankly, I don't think you're qualified to father a child or run this squad", he said.

"Alright, that's it!" Ikkaku stormed in the room. "I think it's time for you to go", he grabbed the man by the collar and began dragging him to the door.

"Right this way sir", Yumichika faked smile at the former fourth division captain, grabbing his arm to help Ikkaku carry him out.

Kenpachi sighed as he sat down and thought, _This is not going to end well is it? _

* * *

**Well, here is the end. I hoped you liked it. **

**So, what does Tokishima plan to do if Kenpachi doesn't break it off with Retsu? What will Kenpachi do? Will he break it off or fight back? I think he'll fight And what about Retsu? What will she think of Tokishima's disapproval of her marriage? Stay tuned to found out more. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Moments After Tokishima's Visit

Kenpachi did not know what he was going to do.

He could have never imagined that someone would disapprove of him marrying Retsu but apparently, someone did.

He wondered if Retsu knew this Toki-whatever guy disapproved of their marriage and if she didn't, how was he going to tell her? He wondered if they should break up to avoid all this mess but knew Yachiru would hate him forever if he got rid of her new mommy. Yachiru was just so damn found of Retsu and Retsu the same way with Yachiru. He just couldn't stand to break either one of their hearts.

For once in his life, since he entered Soul Society, he didn't really know what he was going to do.

"Taicho", Ikkaku and Yumichika entered into his office. "Are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Kenpachi replied.

"Really?" Ikkaku piped in. "Because you don't look fine to me", he said.

"I said I was fine!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Taicho, Ikkaku is just really worried about you and wants to make sure you're okay", Yumichika stepped in.

"Don't I look okay?" Kenpachi asked.

"Actually, no, you don't", Yumichika said quietly.

"I just . . .", Kenpachi ran a hand over his face. "I just don't know what I'm going to do", he looked to his third and fifth seats.

"You don't know what you're going to do?" Ikkaku asked more angrily than shocked. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You, Kenpachi Zaraki, captain to squad eleven, the baddest squad in all of Soul Society are going to kick this guy's ass and tell him to take his pompous attitude and get. You're marrying Unohana-taicho because you love her and that's all the reason he need for you to marry _his_ Retsu", Ikkaku spat the last part.

"Ikkaku . . ." Yumichika stared at him for a moment then wrapped his arms around the bald shinigami. "I didn't know you cared so much", he cooed in the bald man's ear.

"Get off me Yumi", Ikkaku tried to pull the fruity shinigami off him.

Kenpachi just had to laugh at his subordinates but choose not to. He knew it would only make Ikkaku feel even more embarrassed.

But Ikkaku was right. He did need to kick this guy's ass because he did love Retsu and could care less about what some arrogant, pompous jackass thought about him and his marriage to Retsu.

"Taicho, where are you going?" Yumichika asked the spike haired man as he stood up and headed toward the door.

"I'm going to talk to Retsu and see what she thinks and then I'm gonna kick this guy's ass", he grinned his infamous shark like grin, then walked out the door. "Look after Yachiru for me will ya?" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Hai taicho", they both replied in unison.

* * *

Retsu was not too happy with her visit with her former captain Omoitsu.

She didn't like how he looked when Yachiru told him who she was marrying and she didn't like how he forgot that Yachiru was Kenpachi's daughter and not his. It was as if the shock of knowing she was marrying Kenpachi was causing him such pain and disgust.

Well, Retsu was not going to stand for this. Tokishima didn't know Kenpachi and thus didn't know how sweet and kind and caring and a wonderful father he was.

She knew Tokishima was only concerned and worried about her best interest but the way he was going about it was not very respectful, in her opinion.

Retsu figured she should tell Kenpachi about this as soon as possible but would have to wait until after she was finished giving Yachiru her bath.

"Yachiru . . . let me get the shampoo out of your hair", Retsu said trying to catch the scampering child.

"Yachiru", she heard a deep voice bark from behind her.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed running up to her adoptive father and hugging his legs.

"Yachiru, let Retsu wash out your hair and put some clothes on", he scolded her but Yachiru just smiled then took off and hopped into Retsu's arms.

"Okay Mommy, rinse me!" Yachiru threw her hands up in the air.

Retsu could only giggle at Yachiru's cuteness.

After Retsu got Yachiru rinsed off and dressed, Yumichika and Ikkaku came by to take Yachiru off somewhere to play. Thus leaving the two captains alone to talk.

"And don't let her get dirty", he bellowed after his two seated officers as they left.

"So, I take it you came here to discuss something with me?" she asked the tall spike haired giant.

"Yeah, I do", he replied. "But not here. Let's go somewhere more private", he said, heading towards the door.

"Okay. How about the gardens? It's pretty private there", she suggested.

"Sure, that's fine", he nodded then Retsu took him by the hand and led him outside into the fourth division gardens.

"So, what's on your mind?" Retsu asked once they were far into the garden.

"Listen Retsu", he turned to her and grabbed both her hands in his. "I love you and you know I would do anything for you but I don't like this Omoshitzu guy and I don't want him to be the reason you and I can't get married and—"

"Wait a minute", Retsu placed a hand over his mouth. "What do you mean we can't get married and how do you know about my old taicho?" she asked.

"He stopped by my division and told me that he didn't approve of me marrying you", Kenpachi answered her.

"He did, did he?" she said a little angrily. "Well, I'm not surprised. You should have seen him when Yachiru told him I was marrying you. He practically looked at her with disgust and disbelief", she nearly growled.

"Did he hurt Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked, growing angry.

"No, I was with her the whole time", Retsu replied.

"Listen honey", he led her to a bench and they sat down. "This guy means business and doesn't want me marrying you and I just wanted to let you know that I intend to kick his ass for what he said and for how he acted towards Yachiru", he said.

"Really? You'd do that?" Retsu smiled at him.

"What?!" Kenpachi gawked at her. "So . . . you aren't mad?" he asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Tokishima deserves what's coming to him. He had no right to stop by your division and tell you not to marry me. He is not my father and you are a wonderful man. I couldn't have asked for a better man to marry", she smiled then kissed him fully on the lips.

Kenpachi was a bit surprised at how she handled the whole thing but was happy nonetheless. He truly was marrying the most wonderful woman in all of Soul Society.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

"So Ikkaku, what do you think we should do about this Tokishima?" Yumichika asked.

"Didn't you hear taicho say he was gonna kick his ass? It's already being handled, what do we need to intervene for?" Ikkaku snapped.

"Yes I heard. I was there in the room with you, remember?" Yumi slapped Ikkaku on the back of his bald head.

"Oww! Why you—"

"Listen Ikkaku", Yumichika turned to him with a serious expression on his face. "I hate this guy just as much as you do but I really think we should let the taicho handle this. But, if this should get out of hand, then we'll step in and lend a hand", he smiled at Ikkaku in the end.

"Okay", Ikkaku nodded. "But the exact moment it gets out of hand we jump in, without hesitation, whether taicho kills us or not, deal?" he asked.

"Deal", Yumichika nodded. "Oh I hope it gets out of hand. I really would like to kick this Tokishima's ass", he grinned evilly.

"Me too", Ikkaku grinned as well.

* * *

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed as she ran up to the giant spike haired captain and climbed up onto his shoulder and hugged his neck.

"Hey Yachiru", he patted her head.

"Taicho", Yumichika panted as he slumped into the room. "You found her", he breathed before he collapsed.

"What do you mean I found her?!" he barked at the tired shinigami. "You lost her didn't you?"

"No", Ikkaku slugged into the room a bit later. "We were playing hide and seek and we had been running around the whole dam—I mean, darn division trying to catch her. She's very good at this game", Ikkaku breathed then sank to the floor.

"Oh", Kenpachi said then looked to Yachiru. "Good job", he told her. "Maybe next time you can really make'em tired, how does that sound?" he asked her.

"Sounds great!" she cheered. "Hey Ken-chan, where's mommy?" she asked.

"Well, Mommy had to talk to the guy that stopped by to see you yesterday and then she said she had to pick you up a surprise. So she should be here in a minute", he answered.

"Okay!" she hopped off his shoulder and ran away. "Baldy, Feather Brow, you still haven't caught me", she hollered over her shoulder.

"Ugh", both Ikkaku and Yumichika groaned.

"You heard her", Kenpachi grunted. "Get up and go after her. And this time, one of you had better catch her", he glared at his two subordinates.

"Hai taicho", they scrambled to their feet and chased after the pink haired child-like lieutenant.

* * *

An hour later, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Yachiru came back into his office but there was still no sign of Retsu. Kenpachi was really beginning to worry.

"No fair Ken-chan", Yachiru whined, interrupting his thoughts. "Baldy caught me", she pouted.

"He did eh?" Kenpachi asked, standing up and taking Yachiru from Ikkaku's hands.

"Yeah", she pouted again then giggled. "But I got Feather Brow real good", she said.

"You did, how?" he asked setting her on the desk and handing her a box of crayons and some paper.

"Well, just as he was about to catch me I told him his face looked sweaty and he totally freaked, then he reached in his kimono for a mirror and I knocked him out with it and got away", she cheered.

"Good for you", he patted her on the head.

"Well, I'm heading to bed", Ikkaku said as he walked out the door.

"Go see if you can find that fruity pansy and put him to bed too", Kenpachi called after his third seat.

"Will do taicho", Ikkaku called back.

"So when is Mommy going to get here? You said in a minute an hour ago", Yachiru asked without looking up from her coloring.

Kenpachi hated how perceptive she was becoming. He really needed to beat into Ikkaku and Yumichika that Yachiru was smart so they needed to be really careful what they say and do around her.

"Well . . ." Yachiru peered up at him.

"I'm sorry Yachiru, I don't think—"

"Sorry I'm late", he heard someone say behind him, as two arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Kurotsuchi-taicho had sent a bunch of new recruits to the infirmary", she explained then kissed Kenpachi on the cheek. "Hi Yachiru", she turned to the pink haired pixie.

"Hi Mommy", Yachiru leaped from the desk and hopped in Retsu's arms.

Suddenly, Kenpachi didn't care to be mad at the fact that she was late. Seeing Yachiru so happy to see her mommy was all that really mattered to him at this very moment.

"Guess what I've got for you?" Retsu said to Yachiru.

"What?" Yachiru replied.

"This", Retsu smiled, pulling out a small doll that surprisingly resembled Kenpachi.

"Oooo! It looks just like Ken-chan!" she squealed.

"I'm glad you like it. Kurosaki-taicho's friend, the Quincy, made it for you", Retsu said.

"Really? Can we see Strawberry tomorrow so he can tell pencil-head thank you?" Yachiru asked.

"Of course", Retsu smiled at her. "But right now, why don't you get ready for bed and me and Kenpachi will come and tuck you in, okay?" she said.

"Okay", Yachiru jumped from her arms and ran to her room.

"I've missed you", Retsu cooed in his ear, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too", he smiled down at her before he kissed her on the lips.

"Well, you really did miss me", she said once they broke apart.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Yachiru announced.

Kenpachi groaned because Yachiru always knew when to interrupt a good moment but he loved her nonetheless and wouldn't trade her for the world.

"Okay", Retsu smiled at the pink haired lieutenant as she left Kenpachi's arms and carried Yachiru into her room.

Retsu was already halfway to the bed by the time Kenpachi came into the room.

"Goodnight", Retsu kissed Yachiru on the forehead as she laid her down in the bed.

"Night Mommy", Yachiru beamed back at her while hugging her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too", Retsu smiled back, then moved aside so Kenpachi could say goodnight.

"Night kid", he leaned over the bed and ruffled her head.

"Night Ken-chan. I love you", Yachiru kissed his check and hugged his neck.

"Yeah, me too", he smiled back at her then left the room and shut the door behind him.

"So, we finally have some alone time", she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Finally", he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist as one of his hands slipped to her butt and squeezed.

"Well, normally I wouldn't just easily give in to your . . . request", she looked at him slyly. "But since you've had a bad day yesterday and I forgot to make it up to you then, I figure now is as a good a time as any", she lifted on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply on the lips.

She heard Kenpachi groaned into her mouth as her tongue slipped past his teeth and tickled his tongue.

"Let's take this into the bedroom", he said when he broke apart from her.

"I thought you'd never ask", she grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

That night, Kenpachi got laid at least six times over (he has a lot of reiatsu, so he has a lot of stamina to burn) and two times before he had to go to work the next day. Kenpachi was on top of the world at that moment but a certain retired captain was making plans to knock him down and/or possibly analate him.

"I have a task for you Asagawa Koiji", he looked to his former third seat and oldest friend.

"What is it taicho?" the middle aged man looked up to him.

"This . . . Kenpachi Zaraki . . . I want him extinguished", Tokishima told Koiji.

"How would you like me to do that?" Koiji asked.

"By any means necessary", Tokishima answered him.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. Very ominous eh? Well, the next chapter will be even more ominous. Bye for now, please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Day Away

"Now you're in charge while we're gone", Kenpachi told Yachiru.

"Okay Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered while coloring.

"Are you listening to me?" Kenpachi asked her.

"Uh huh", she nodded in response still coloring away.

"Yachiru?"

Still coloring . . .

"Yachiru?"

Still coloring . . .

"Yachiru?!" he shouted.

"Kenny Bear, hurry up or we're going to be late", Retsu walked up behind him.

"Alright, alright", Kenpachi growled. "You two, take care of Yachiru and if anything should happen to her", he glared at Ikkaku and Yumichika. "I'll kill you."

"Oh Kenpachi", Retsu tugged on his arm, pulling him along. "I promise, Yachiru shall be fine", she smiled at him.

"Yeah . . . okay", he grumbled then glared back at his two subordinates and mouthed. "Don't screw up or I will kill you".

As soon as Kenpachi and Retsu were through the gate to the living world, Yachiru turned to Ikkaku and Yumichika and smiled, "We're gonna have so much fun."

"Taicho is so going to kill us, isn't he?" Ikkaku whispered, to Yumichika.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is", Yumichika whispered back.

"Okay, who's next?" the pink haired pixie fukutaicho turned towards the squad behind her and cheered.

" . . ." the entire squad sweat dropped at the same time.

"No volunteers?" she pouted. "Okay! I choose . . . Maki Maki!" she pointed to the oily skinned, gelled haired shinigami.

"Uh . . . see . . . my back . . . yeah, my back! See, my back just went out so I'm afraid—"

"Nonsense!" she flashed in front of him and grabbed him by the waist. Then she lifted him above her shoulders and began to spin him around uncontrollably.

"Lieutenant please", Yumchika shouted to her. "I think the squad has had enough", he begged.

"Um . . . Okay", she tossed Maki Maki to the side like he was a rag doll.

"So Yachiru, what else do ya wanna do?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hmmm . . . I wanna . . . see you use your head to paint my room!" she declared.

"YACHIRU!" Ikkaku screamed as he gave way to chasing Yachiru around the eleventh squad training grounds.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

"So, no luck huh?" the man in the green and white striped hat asked.

"We've been to five hotels, two rec centers and six, count'em six churches!" Kenpachi exclaimed.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to go to all those places if you didn't dress so scary", Retsu piped in.

"I like the way I dress and I ain't changing. Not now not ever", he told her.

"Fine", she hmphed, then stepped into another room and slammed the door shut.

"Che, whatever", Kenpachi grunted as he sat down before Urarhara.

"Zaraki-taicho—"

"Kenpachi", he cut the shagged-like man off. "I hate formalities."

"Right. My apologies. Listen Kenpachi, I know you hate all this wedding stuff but it's important to Unohana-taicho and she's important to you, right?"

"Yeah", Kenpachi groaned as well as smiling.

"So . . . will you at least try, for her sake?"

"I guess I could try. It's just one day and she deserves to have everything she wants", he replied.

"Good answer. Now why don't you tell her that?" Urahara smiled at his genius.

"Oh he doesn't have to", Retsu came out of the other room and ran towards Kenpachi, flinging her arms around his neck. "I heard every word", she kissed him passionately on the lips. "And I'm sorry", she said after they broke apart.

"Me too. However, wherever, we can do the wedding just like you want it and I won't complain", he told her then added. "Well, maybe a little", he smiled down at her.

"I don't care where we get married just as long as we get married", she told him then kissed him again.

"May I suggest the park", Yoruichi, the cat form, said as she came from out of nowhere.

"Oh, Yourichi-sama, our apologies", Retsu blushed as she broke away from Kenpachi again.

"You needn't apologize", Yoruichi assured her.

"So, can we really get married in the park?" Kenpachi asked.

"Sure you can", Urahara replied to the tall giant's question. "You just have to fill out the right paperwork."

"Not more paperwork", Kenpachi groaned.

"Oh don't worry about it Kenny Bear", she rubbed his stomach. "I'll handle all of the paperwork", she cooed in his ear.

"Really? So, does that mean you wanna get married in the park?" he asked with hopeful eyes or eye.

"Yes. I want to get married in the park with you", she beamed up at him.

"Am I lucky to have you or what?" he grinned right before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're just lucky", she answered him smiling.

"Well, now that we have a place for the wedding, we need to know who all will be attending", Urahara said.

"Ugh", Kenpachi groaned but then he looked down at Retsu and smiled. "But whatever you want, I'll do", he said.

"No, whatever we want", Retsu corrected him.

"Yes, we", he smiled at her yet again.

* * *

Back in Soul Society . . .

"Yay . . . pink!" Yachiru cheered. "More! More! MORE!"

"Taicho is going to kill us for painting the entire division pink, isn't he?" Yumichika asked worriedly.

Ikkaku just grumbled something incoherent as he began to rub the thick coat of pink paint from his bald cranium.

"Ikkaku, did you hear me?" Yumi asked him.

Ikkaku just continued to grumble while rubbing away at his head.

"Ikkaku?"

_Grumble grumble_

"Ikkaku?!"

_Grumble grumble grumble_

"IKKAKU!"

"What?!" the bald shinigami screamed nearly jumping out of his skin.

"I was trying to ask you something but never mind now", Yumichika hmphed and turned his nose up, away from Ikkaku.

"Come on Yumichika, don't be like that", Ikkaku pleaded with him. "I promise, I'm listening."

"Sure, right", Yumichika scoffed.

"Come on, don't be mad. I really was listening", Ikkaku said.

"Really? Then what did I say?" Yumichika turned and glared at Ikkaku.

"Uh . . . something about how taicho is going to kill us for the entire division being painted pink?"

"You guessed, you weren't really listening", Yumichika hmphed again.

"Okay, okay. So I guessed but I did guess right, doesn't that count for anything?" Ikkaku came up behind Yumichika and wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist. "Tell you what, how about you come help me clean off my head in a nice warm bubble bath?" he cooed in the feathered browed shinigami's ear.

"That does sound tempting, but what's in it for me?" Yumichika replied.

"I'll massage you anywhere you want, however you want, as long as you want", Ikkaku cooed again.

"Well, I definitely can't argue with that", Yumichika smiled.

"So why don't we hurry up and sneak out of here before Yachiru comes back?" Ikkaku suggested.

"You read my mind exactly", Yumichika replied as he grabbed Ikkaku by the hand and began leading him back to their living quarters.

"Baldly, Feather Brow, just where do you think you're going?" the voice impending doom called from behind them.

"Oh shit!" they both cursed underneath their breath in unison.

"And why are you two holding hands?" the voice questioned.

"Double shit!" they cursed again.

"Anyway, I think Ken-chan's office could use some color as well. Come on Baldy, let's go paint Ken-chan's office. You come too Feather Brow and help out", Yachiru grabbed Ikkaku by the pant leg and began dragging him along.

"Whew", the two male shinigami sighed with relief.

"Dodge a bullet there, eh Yumi?" Ikkaku chuckled lowly.

"You said it", Yumichika smiled back. "We should be more careful around the lieutenant", he informed the bald shinigami.

"Yeah but eventually she'll figure out something's up and we'll have to explain", Ikkaku said.

"Or we could just let taicho do it. He is her father after all."

"Yay! What are you two yapping about?" Yachiru barked.

"Nothing!" they both replied in unison and then decided that it would be best to continue this conversation when Yachiru wasn't around.

* * *

Back in the living world . . .

"Hello Isshin", Retsu greeted the eccentric doctor.

"Unohana-taicho, Zaraki-taicho—"

"Kenpachi", Kenpachi corrected the bearded man.

"He hates formalities", Retsu explained.

"Right", Isshin just smiled politely. "So, what brings you by? Ichigo and Rukia are still in Soul Society, but the twins are here", he said.

"We kind of need a place to stay. There isn't enough room at Urahara-san's shop", Retsu informed him.

"Oh, well come right on in", Isshin gestured for the couple to come in.

"Thank you", Retsu replied as she and Kenpachi stepped through the threshold.

"Thanks", Kenpachi grunted as he walked pass Isshin.

"Anytime", Isshin smiled happily.

"Dad, Kaien busted my soccer ball", Karin, the older and more boyish twin screamed at him.

"Okay honey, I'll go buy you another one", Isshin told her as he ran and took Kaien from her. "Here", he handed Kaien to Retsu and ran back to help Karin clean up.

"Oh my", Retsu gasped as she saw the destruction of the living room that was caused by the one year old twins.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi cursed as he looked upon the wreckage of the Kurosaki household.

"Kenpachi, watch your language", Retsu scolded him.

"Sorry but . . . I can't believe these two sack of potatoes did all this damage", he said in awe.

"Dad, Kyo just slashed all the throw pillows", Yuzu shouted.

"With what?!" Isshin asked in shock.

"His nails", Yuzu replied trying to pull Kyo from the couch. "Kyo, let go of the couch", she screamed, which only caused Kyo to scream right back.

Kenpachi couldn't believe the damage these two could do when away from their parents for too long.

"Retsu, we're going back to Soul Society first thing in the morning", he told her.

"Yes", she nodded in agreement.

"Let me try", Kenpachi walked over to Yuzu and took Kyo from her.

As soon as Kenpachi had a good grip on Kyo, the small boy let go of the couch and began to giggle.

"It seems he likes you", Retsu smiled at Kenpachi.

"He does?" Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow at her. "How can you tell?"

"Well, he was unhappy when Yuzu held him and now he's smiling. So that means he likes you", she explained.

"Okay. So the kid likes me but why?"

"Because you remind him of his father", Isshin chimed in. "Kyo is used to having his father's reiatsu surrounding him and it's been three days since he's felt such high reiatsu, so he's probably relieved to have such high reiatsu around him. As for Kaien", he turned to Retsu. "He just misses his mommy."

"Oh" was all Kenpachi could manage to say.

So for the rest of the evening, Kenpachi played with Kyo while Retsu tended to Kaien and by the end of the day, they were both wiped out.

"Well, I have made up the bed in Ichigo and Rukia's room is you two want to go to sleep", Isshin informed them.

"No thanks. We'll sleep right here", Kenpachi replied. "Besides, I don't want to wake them."

"Okay", Isshin nodded then went upstairs to bed.

"They grow on you, don't they?" Retsu whispered to him.

"I guess so", Kenpachi grunted in reply. Just as soon as he said it, Kyo climbed to his neck and gave his collar a tug.

"Aww. So cute", she cooed at him.

"Yeah whatever", he replied but was grinning ear to ear as he said.

_They really did grow on you_ he thought to himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning you two!" Isshin cheered coming down the stairs.

"What the . . .?!" Kenpachi shot up from the floor. "Oh. It's just you", he said.

"Dad, will you keep it down. Some of us were trying to sleep", Karin slugged down the stairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh Masaki, why does she hate me?!" he ran and hugged the poster of his wife.

"Dad, shutup!" Karin ran and kicked him in the side. "Man I miss Ichi-nii", she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh Masaki, now Karin. I just hope Yuzu doesn't turn into Ichigo", he whined.

"Morning father, Karin, Mr. Kenpachi, Ms. Retsu", Yuzu came beaming down the stairs. "Breakfast will be ready in an hour", she called as she headed towards the kitchen.

"At least Yuzu hasn't forsaken me", Isshin cried.

* * *

After breakfast, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin packed up Kyo and Kaien's things while Retsu and Kenpachi got them dressed.

"Don't forget to tell Ichigo and Rukia I said hi", Isshin called after Retsu and Kenpachi.

"Will do", Retsu nodded. "Goodbye", she waved.

"Bye Kyo, bye Kaien, bye Ms. Retsu, Mr. Kenpachi", Yuzu waved.

"Yeah, bye", Karin mumbled.

"Karin", Isshin scolded her.

"Bye!" she said more loudly but with ten times as much sarcasm.

Kenpachi chuckled to himself at Karin's fake goodbye. He really was beginning to like Ichigo's family, or at least Karin anyway. Yuzu was nice and great cook, but Isshin . . . Kenpachi figured he'd grow on him eventually.

"Kenpachi", Retsu elbowed him in the side. "Say goodbye", she scolded him.

"Che", he huffed but waved nonetheless.

After all the goodbyes were said, Kenpachi withdrew his zanpakuto and opened the gate to Soul Society.

"Be sure we land at the thirteen squad barracks", Retsu informed him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know", he gruffed as they entered through the gate.

* * *

Kenpachi knocked on the door to the thirteenth division and waited for someone to answer.

"How long does it take to answer a freaking door?!" Kenpachi growled.

"Be patient", Retsu scolded him. "Besides, you're upsetting the twins", she said picking up Kaien from his seat in the stroller.

Even though he hated to admit, he hadn't meant to upset the twins. He was just ready to get back to his own division so he could see his Yachiru.

"Oh Kenpachi, it's just you", Ichigo said when he finally answered the door. "What brings you by?" he asked.

"We just came by to drop off some runts that belong to you", Kenpachi replied as he lifted Kyo from the stroller and handed him over to his father.

"Hey there buddy!" Ichigo nuzzled his nose with Kyo's. "Rukia, guess who's here?" he yelled to his raven-haired wife.

"I don't care who it is Kurosaki-taicho, just leave me the he—oh, Kaien, Kyo!" Rukia screamed running pass Ichigo and removing Kaien from Retsu's hands. "Oh thank you guys for bringing them back. Oh how mommy has missed you", she nuzzled her cheek with Kaien's.

"Rukia has been a little cranky without the boys", Ichigo explained.

"Well, they've been cranky without you two as well", Retsu smiled.

"Oh thank you. How can we ever repay you?" Rukia asked now showering Kaien and Kyo with kisses.

"No need. We just wanna hurry up and get back home", Kenpachi replied.

"Okay then", Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Thanks again and tell Yachiru we said hi. Oh, and tell Ikkaku he owes me for our game last night", he said.

"Will do", Kenpachi complied then he and Retsu left and headed for eleventh division.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in eleventh division . . .

"Baldy! Feather Brow!" Yachiru screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where the heck is my breakfast?! I miss mommy and Ken-chan. I want them to come home already", she wailed.

"They'll be here when they get here", Ikkaku snapped at her then turned to his companion and asked, "Yumichika, where the hell is her food?"

"It's almost done. Just a few more seconds", he replied.

"I'm hungry now!" she banged her tiny fists on the table. "Where is my food?"

"Pipe down you brat, it's coming", he barked. "Ahhh!" he screamed as Yachiru sailed through the air and attached her teeth to Ikkaku's bald skull. "You monster, get off me!" he screamed.

"Yachiru, get off him", Yumichika finally emerged from the kitchen with what was supposedly to be her breakfast but looked more like something a cat would cough up.

"What is that?" Ikkaku looked at the food.

"Its sausage, eggs and grits", Yumichika beamed with proud.

"Well . . . it looks more like garbage", Ikkaku grimaced.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru leaped from Ikkaku's head and ran to the giant spike haired man. "I've miss you!" she climbed onto his shoulder and hugged his neck.

"Yeah, me too", he hugged her back.

"What happened in here?" Retsu asked as she looked upon the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Yachiru jumped from Kenpachi and ran to Retsu. "I've missed you as well", she hugged Retsu's legs.

"And I've missed you too", Retsu smiled, patting the small child's back.

"What the hell happened to my kitchen?!" Kenpachi bellowed.

"Uh . . ." Ikkaku and Yumichika just stared at their taicho.

"Kenpachi", Retsu smiled at him serenely. "How about we go out to eat and worry about this mess later?" she suggested.

"Okay", he shrugged. "Yachiru, clean up so we can go", he told the pink haired pixie.

"Okay", she chirped then ran to get cleaned up.

"You two clean up as well. I can't take you no wheres looking like that", he growled at his two subordinates.

"Hai taicho", they both saluted in unison then off they went.

After everyone was dressed and ready, Kenpachi and crew set out into the streets of Soul Society to journey to a restaurant to eat breakfast.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. What did you think? Anyhoo, next chapter, Tokishima will be making an appearance and things will start to shake up a little. Stay tuned to find out more. Bye for now. **


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Omoitsu's First Attack

"Koiji", Tokishima summoned his loyal and faithful follower.

"Yes taicho?" he bowed to his former captain.

"Are the ninja ready and assembled?"

"Yes, they are taicho", he answered.

"Well, then why not go ahead and give Zaraki-taicho a visit", Tokishima said.

"Yes Omoitsu-taicho", Koiji bowed again and stood to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing Koiji", Tokishima stopped him.

"Yes taicho?" he paused.

"See to it that Zaraki-taicho does not make it out alive from this visit", Tokishima grinned sadistically.

"Yes taicho", Koiji bowed again, then shunpo-ed away.

* * *

Kenpachi woke up as his usually did to the sound of his fukutaicho bouncing up and down on his stomach.

"Wake up Ken-chan! Wake up!" she shrieked with happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up", the giant spike haired captain grunted as he picked up the hyper active pink haired pixie fukutaicho.

"Put me down Ken-chan", Yachiru squirmed in his grip.

"Pipe down brat", he told her.

"But Ken-chan", she whined. "Your food's gonna get cold", she said.

"What food?" he asked.

"Good morning Kenpachi", Retsu came beaming into his room. "Kenpachi! Put Yachiru down", she scolded him.

"What she talking about?" he looked from Yachiru to Retsu. "What food?"

"Yachiru", Retsu looked at her.

"Come on Ken-chan", Yachiru freed herself from his grasp and ran towards Retsu. "You have to come and see", she said.

"Fine, I'm coming", he got up and followed his adoptive daughter and fiancé out into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" his entire squad screamed as he entered the kitchen.

"What the fuck?! Why the hell are all these people in my kitchen?" he bellowed.

"Kenpachi", Retsu looked at him.

"Oh sorry", he said. "Yachiru, I never ever wanna hear you say 'fuck' or 'hell', got it?" he looked at her.

"Okay Ken-chan!" she cheered as she pulled him toward the head of the kitchen table.

"Well, I heard you were feeling a little upset about your visit with my old taicho and Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san gave me the idea that we should do a 'Zaraki-taicho Appreciation Breakfast'", she explained to the giant spike haired man.

"Oh really?" he grinned his infamous shark like grin at the mentioned subordinates.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika sweatdropped, wondering what torture lied ahead for them once Kenpachi go them alone.

"Yes really", Retsu said to him, hands on her hips. "So don't beat them up just because they wanted to do something nice for you", she glared at him.

"I wasn't . . . okay. I'll be nice", he told her.

"Good", she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Presents! Time to open presents!" Yachiru shouted as she sat down in Kenpachi's lap.

"Presents?" he looked down at her.

"Yeah. It was Ichi's idea that the squad give you presents", she replied, taking a bite out of his omelet.

"Oi brat, get yer own food", he took the plate away from her.

"Waaa! Mommy, Ken-chan being mean to me", she cried.

"Alright, alright, pipe down. Here", he said, placing the plate back down in front of her. "Yumi, get me a plate", he barked at his fifth seat.

"Right away taicho", the feather browed shinigami skipped away.

"Fruit", Ikkaku mumbled underneath his breath.

"Says the one who's doing him", Kenpachi chuckled to himself.

* * *

Sidebar:

I made a slight error in this fanfic. In one of my earlier chapters, the one where Kenpachi kicks Kurotsuchi's ass for airing out his dirty laundry (His and Retsu's relationship), Ikkaku was sneaking around with Nemu, Kurotsuchi-taicho's daughter and vice-captain. Well, in the chapter before this one, I made Ikkaku a tad bit gay or at least I implied it when he offered to let Yumichika wash his head of all the paint in the shower, together. So you see my dilemma. I need you guys to help me decide whether or not Ikkaku should be . . .ya know . . . gay or straight.

I could care less but yaoi makes me a tad bit uncomfortable (to write I mean) but I'd do it for my fans because I love you guys. Without you, I'd have no reason to write. So please help. Oh! For the time being, Ikkaku will be gay until I hear more from you, my fans.

* * *

Ikkaku just turned his head away to hide the blush, making Kenpachi laugh even more.

"Here you go", Yumichika sing-sang as he set down a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of Kenpachi.

"Oooo, bacon!" Yachiru tried to grab at Kenpachi's plate.

"Get your own", Kenpachi growled.

"I'll get you some bacon", Retsu smiled at Yachiru as she got up from her spot beside Kenpachi. "Dear, would you like anything else while I'm up?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Oh, but could you get Yachiru some milk, or some orange juice?" he responded.

"Yuck, I hate milk, orange juice please", Yachiru scrunched her face into a weird, twisted frown.

"Okay, orange juice it is then", Retsu smiled and ran over to the fridge.

Once she got back and handed Yachiru her juice and bacon, the rest of the squad started handing Kenpachi his gifts.

"Open mine first", Yumi told him.

"No mine", one of his lower squad members said.

"No, me", one of his other seated officers said.

"Pipe down you idiots", he bellowed. "You know the kid gets first dibbs, then Retsu, then the rest of you losers", he said.

"Mmmm!" Yachiru stuck her tongue out at the squad.

"Stop that", Kenpachi scolded her.

"Hmph", she pouted then smiled. "So Ken-chan, wanna see what I got ya?"

"Sure", he replied.

"Here", she pulled a small box from inside her shihakusho.

Kenpachi took the small box from her hands and opened it. Then he looked down at Yachiru with a rather confused look on his face.

"What are they?" he asked her.

"Bells silly", she answered as if it were obvious. "I noticed the ones ya got are beaten up and rusty and I thought you use some new ones. And see, these are all different colors, so you can use them to go with certain outfits, eh Ken-chan?" she smiled.

"Uh . . . thanks. That was very thoughtful of you", he rubbed her head and she beamed brightly back at her adoptive father. "Okay Retsu, your turn", he looked to his fiancé'.

"Alright then", she smiled as she got up again and went into the kitchen.

When she came back out, she was holding a giant box, wrapped in a big pink ribbon.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked as Retsu placed the box in his lap and sat down.

"Open it and see", she grinned at him.

So Kenpachi did as she said and opened the gift.

"Well, do you like it?" Retsu asked as he lifted the dark blue robes from inside the box.

"Wow. And you made this?" he looked at her.

"Well, I had help", she winked at Yachiru.

"How'd you know my size?" he asked, slipping on the top.

"Oh that, I knew that from when I take your physicals", she replied.

"Well, thanks", he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

A few members from the squad snickered but immediately stopped when Kenpachi turned his head and glared at them. Retsu just giggled.

"Okay, who's next?" Kenpachi looked toward the rest of the squad.

"Here", Ikkaku handed him a big black bag.

"What the hell is this?" Kenpachi stared at the black bag Ikkaku handed him.

"Will ya just open it", Ikkaku snapped then quickly added. "Sir".

Kenpachi opened the bag and inside were two medium sized bottles.

"You got me sake?" Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku.

"Well yeah. It's the only thing I could think to get you that you might actually like. And, it's cherry flavored", Ikkaku stated.

"Hmm, well, that's interesting. This just may be the best gift you've ever given me Ikkaku", Kenpachi told him.

"Hey! I thought you said you liked that back scrub I gave you!" Ikkaku whined.

"I did", Kenpachi lied. It was way too scratchy and he really preferred just to wash with a sponge. "But that was over fifty years ago", he added.

"Well, forget about the sake because my gift will be even better and one I'm sure you'll use often and not drink up in one day", Yumichika glared at Ikkaku as he handed his gift to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi opened the box and inside was a black comb and a jar of his favorite hair gel.

"Uh, thanks for the gel but I already have a comb", Kenpachi looked up at Yumichika.

"Yes but that comb is so old and so so ugly that I thought you could use a new one", Yumi beamed. Actually, he accidently threw it out when cleaning his taicho's living quarters and thus had no choice but to buy him a new one.

"Well, thanks", Kenpachi nodded then said. "So, who's next".

And so, for the next half hour, the squad exchanged their gifts with their wonderful captain.

Some of them good (like a new sponge and soap), some of them bad (like candy, which meant Yachiru would be up all night) and some . . . unique (basically weird).

As soon as Kenpachi finished opening all his gifts, there came a loud crash from outside near his training grounds.

"What the hell?!" he stood up abruptly, knocking Yachiru out of his lap.

"Hey!" Yachiru whined.

"Oh, sorry Yachiru", Kenpachi apologized.

"Taicho, there are a bunch of men just standing out there and they don't look like shinigami", one of his squad members informed him.

"Retsu, watch Yachiru, the rest of you pansies come with me", he ordered as he leaped out the window.

"Hai taicho!" the squad roared in unison as they all leaped out of the window behind their captain.

_You could have just used the door _Retsu just shook her head.

* * *

Outside, the men in mention were awaiting their orders from their boss.

"Ontai", one of Koiji's men addressed him. "there's what appears to be a giant headed our way and with an immense amount reiatsu as well", he informed his boss. (ontai boss)

"That's no giant", Koiji smirked at the ninja. "That is our target".

"Well, what will you have us do then?" another ninja asked.

"When I give the word, I shall have all of you attack at once", Koiji answered him.

Soon, their target stopped in front of them and just stared.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck you want?!" Kenpachi barked at the intruders.

"Dore shikaku no kage, raishuu!" Koiji shouted. (_lit_ now shadow assassins attack) (technically, they are ninja but I like shadow assassins. so deal with it)

Kenpachi just stood still, grinning widely and licking his lips as the shikaku (assassins) all jumped on top of him.

"Ha, is that all you got?" Kenpachi laughed. "My kid hits harder than that. You guys punch like a bunch of bitches!" he roared as he threw the ninja back onto ground into an unconscious heap.

Yachiru beamed at the mention of her strength.

"Kenpachi!" Retsu scolded him.

"What?" he looked back at Retsu then focused his attention back on his enemy.

"Best not to get in the way while Ken-chan is fighting Mommy. You should probably punish him later or just use it against him like I do", Yachiru told her.

"Okay", Retsu said then turned back to watch her man fight.

"Taicho", Ikkaku began.

"Stay out of this, all of you", he barked. "Or I'll kill you too", he threatened. "These guys are mine", he said.

"I guess we underestimated you", Koiji smirked. "That or you're even crazier than I heard".

"So, you've heard of me huh?", Kenpachi took a step forward, drawing out his zanpakuto. "How did filth like you hear about me?"

"Who hasn't heard of the powerful Kenpachi Zaraki? Taicho to the eleventh division of the thirteen Gotei and nameless swordsman of the district eighty Zaraki of Rukongai", Koiji grinned.

"Duh. Everyone knows that I'm the captain of squad eleven but only those that have actually fought me know that I was the nameless swordsman of Zaraki and all those that I fought are dead now. 'Cept for my third and fifth seat", he nodded toward his two most trusted officers. "I don't remember fighting you and I'm pretty sure I killed all the filth from Zaraki", he said sternly.

"You're right, I'm not from Zaraki but my boss has acquired a lot of information on you because he would like you dead, or in his words, extinguished', Koiji sneered.

"Then why doesn't he come and fight me himself?" Kenpachi asked.

"Because, he is a very busy man and has more important things to do and really doesn't wish to involve himself in this matter. That is way you will be fighting me", Koiji drew his zanpakuto. "Spread your deadly poison Nezumiiroga (grey moth)!" he shouted, releasing his zanpakuto.

"Hmph", Kenpachi scoffed and flew forward, cutting through Koiji's attack and slashing his arm. "I didn't cut your arm off but I did make contact, am I right?" he asked.

"Why yes you did", Koiji smirked, rising to his feet and applying pressure to his bleeding left arm with his right. "But Nezumiiroga's ability is not really to kill or paralyze but to cause you to fall into a dream like state", he explained.

"Well then, your zanpakuto is practically useless", Kenpachi chuckled.

"What?! That can be. You should already be beginning to feel its affects", Koiji said.

"I'm not much of a sleeper. When you've in Zaraki, as I have, you find it very hard to fall asleep. Even after you leave and move into a better part of Soul Society, the memories of Zaraki don't just fade away and thus, old habits are hard to quit. But you wouldn't know that, not have ever even stepped foot into one of the rougher parts of Rukongai", Kenpachi said.

"I see", Koiji smirked. "Ninja, raishuu!" he shouted and several shikaku jumped on top of Kenpachi, again.

Kenpachi just sighed as he spiked his reiatsu and threw them back.

"What a bore", Kenpachi grumbled. "Is that all you got? I was hoping you could give me a challenge. Hell, my morning routine is more of a challenge than this", he said.

"You want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge. Ready your weapons ninja and hi (fire)!" he shouted as one half of the fired off grenades and the other half poisonous darts.

Kenpachi stood his ground as he slashed at half the grenades and then stuck his zanpakuto in his mouth and grabbed two grenades with his hands, threw one in the direction of the poisonous darts and threw the other in the direction of where the other grenades where coming from. Causing the poisonous darts to blow back in the direction they came from, hitting their throwers and the grenades knocking out of the remaining ninja.

The rest of the squad watched in astonishment as their captain single-handedly fought off an entire ninja squad.

Retsu watched in worry because of the dart that got shot in his leg but in awe as well.

Half the shikaku were lying on the ground, unconscious from the poison darts, a few were knocked out from the small explosion from the grenades and the rest, fled in fear.

"Now that was a challenge!" Kenpachi grinned, licking his lips. "I guess your men decided that they don't wanna die today", he chuckled.

"I guess they really didn't want to die today", Koiji laughed dryly.

"So what about you? You ready to die?"

"Well, if I were to continue to fight you, I would surely die, whether I was ready to or not", he replied.

"So, you just gonna run with yer tail in between your legs huh? You sure yer boss gonna like that?"

"I doubt he'll like it but I can assume that he would rather have me come crawling back than be killed be the likes of you. My services are still required and it is a little too early in the game for me to die. So until next time Kenpachi Zaraki", he bowed then disappeared.

"Well, that was fun", Kenpachi grinned to his squad then collapsed to the ground.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed.

"Kenpachi, can you hear me?" Retsu said as she kneeled down beside him and rolled him over. "Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, keep the rest of the squad back far enough and out of the way", she addressed the third and fifth seat.

"Hai", they nodded and did as she instructed them.

"Hi hon. Did you see me win?" he smiled then his eyes rolled back into his head and he began to shake about.

"Oh my god! He's going into shock", Retsu said. "Someone come and help me!" she shouted to the squad.

"Kobasa, Gomeki, go and help her", Ikkaku barked.

"Hai", the two men ran over to help Retsu.

"I need you two to hold him still so I perform CPR", she told the two division eleven members.

"Right", a short built man with short black hair nodded as he knelt down beside her and began restraining his taicho. "Gomeki, get down here and help", he said.

"Uh, yeah, right", a tall man with blonde dreads bent down and began holding the giant man still.

"Hold him tighter so he won't choke on his tongue", Retsu told them, then leaned forward and began breathing air into him. "One, two, three, four, five", she counted as her palms compressed up and down on his chest. Then she leaned back down again and repeated the procedure.

After about six times of breathing air into him and compressing his chest five times, Kenpachi was breathing on his own but he was still unconscious.

"Well, I think he'll be fine for now but we had better hurry up and get him to my division so we can extract the poison from him. Madarame-san, can you--"

"I'll do it", Yachiru said quietly, releasing herself from Yumichika's grasped, then lifting her adoptive father on her shoulder and shunpo-ing off.

"Well, Ayasegawa-san, you're in charge while the captain is in my care", Retsu told him then turned to leave.

Retsu felt so bad for the eleventh division. They just saw their captain fall to the ground then go into a seizure. (i don't know how to spell that) Her heart really did bleed for them as well as for Kenpachi.

What if he didn't make it? What if he were to die? How would Yachiru handle such a thing? Yachiru was way too young and too inexperienced to become captain and run an entire division full of men. Kenpachi was Yachiru's whole world as well as her own. Why Yachiru's heart would just break if Kenpachi were to die.

_**So just don't let him die**_ her inner voice told her.

_You're right_ Retsu thought. _I can't let Kenpachi die. I'll do everything in my power that I possess and then some to make sure that doesn't happen._

_**That'a girl.**_

And with that being said, Retsu shunpo-ed off to save the life of the man she loved.

* * *

"So, I take it your mission did not go well?" Tokisima asked his faithful follower.

"Hai taicho. Our ninja were easily defeated by Kenpachi Zaraki", Koiji answered his former captain.

"I see. And he even managed to injure your arm", the former fourth squad captain said. "How troublesome this Kenpachi Zaraki is", he sighed. "It appears we have underestimated Mr. Zaraki", he stood from his desk and walked over to the window and gazed out at the night sky.

"Hai but we did manage to at least poison him with one of our darts", Koiji informed.

"Really?", Tokishima looked almost hopeful then frowned. "But one lousy little dart won't be enough to kill that big brute. He'll just come back fighting even harder than before which means we'll have to become even stronger if we want to have a chance of defeating him."

"Hai", Koiji nodded. "Are we done now taicho?" he asked.

"You have my permission to leave", he replied.

"Hai", he bowed then disappeared.

"Kenpachi Zaraki is a menace to all Soul Society that shall be exterminated even if I have to do it myself", Tokishima said aloud to the room. "You'll see Retsu. What I am doing is for your own good".

* * *

**Well that is the end. Sorry it has been so long. My Microsoft office 2007 60-day trial was up like two weeks ago and I didn't have enough money to buy the actual software I'm so broke. but if I have to beg my mom to buy it for me than I shall b/c I love my fans and I'd hate for you guys to me mad at me. please read and review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Recooperation

Kenpachi woke up with the largest headache he had ever felt in his entire life.

He wondered what amount of sake could cause this large of an headache but then he remembered he didn't have any sake yesterday but was in fact poisoned by some kind of dart.

"Damn", he cursed to himself. It would seem that the great Kenpachi is not as invincible as he thought.

"How are you feeling dear?" his beloved girlfriend asked him.

"Fine, I guess. What happened?" he tried to sit up.

"Oh don't bother getting up", Retsu said, trying to push the spike haired giant captain back down.

"I'm fine", he said, ignoring her. "Now what happened?" he questioned again.

"You were hit with one of the poison darts by one of the ninja that attacked you yesterday. But you're doing much better and should make a full recovery by the end of the week", she assured him.

"End of the week?!" he nearly shouted. "I can't stay in here that long", he told her.

"But Kenpachi, you need to rest so that your body can flush out all the poison properly or you'll go into shock again", she tried to tell him.

"Go into shock . . . Again?" he looked at her confused.

"Yes", she said calmly. "You had a seizure yesterday after you collapsed to the ground and if you don't take it easy and let your body flush out the poisons, I'm afraid you could go into shock again but you may not come out of it alive", she said solemnly.

"I see", he nodded. "Does Yachiru, or the squad know about this?" he asked her.

"No, I haven't told them yet. I was waiting for you to wake up to see what it is that you wanted me to do", she replied.

"Let's wait and see before we tell them. I especially don't want Yachiru to worry and I don't want my squad to think their captain can't fight some damn dart", he said.

"As you wish", she nodded then hopped in bed beside him. "But you know, you can't fool them. They know you are just a man and even you have your weaknesses", she said.

"Yeah but my only weaknesses are fighting, Yachiru and you", he kissed her gently on the top of her head.

"Really?" she looked surprised at him.

"Really", he grinned then kissed her full on the lips as if his life depended on it.

* * *

An hour later he awoke to the sight of big, red, watery eyes and lots of pink hair in his face.

"Ken-chan, you're alive!" his adoptive daughter squealed capturing his neck in a death grip.

"Yes but if you don't let go I may not be for long", he choked out.

"Is Ken-chan hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine", he told her, even though he wasn't sure whether or not that was the truth or not.

Kenpachi just hated lying to his little girl but according to Retsu, he would be fine as long as he got some rest. But on the other hand, knowing him, he wouldn't take that attack lying down and most likely put himself in more danger so he wasn't all too sure whether or not he was fine.

But when he saw the happy look on his Yachiru's face, he really couldn't take back what he said and break her heart so he decided he would let it slide and consider it an omission of truth instead of a lie.

"So, when can Ken-chan come home?", she asked.

"Uh . . .", he looked at her trying to think of something to say.

"He won't be able to come home right now Yachiru", he heard the soft voice of his fiance' echo through the room as she came up beside his bedside. "But he will be able to come home this weekend", she smiled.

"Why can't Ken-chan come home now? He said he was okay. Did Ken-chan lie?" she turned to her adoptive father, tears beginning to well in her ruby red eyes.

"Kenpachi is just fine, as long as he gets his rest. If he so much as moves a muscle in an attempt to fight, he might not do so well", the backwards braided healer tried to explain simply enough so the pink haired fukutaicho would understand as well as so the healer was not making it sound like a lie.

"So Ken-chan will be fine as long as he doesn't move?" she asked her mother-to-be.

"Yes, something like that", she smiled at the small child.

"Okay. You stay here Ken-chan and I'll run the division while you rest", she chirped as she leaped off her father's belly and ran out of the room waving goodbye.

"Yachiru wait", he called after her but she was already gone.

"Don't worry", Retsu said at his bedside. "I had Ayasegawa-san watch over the squad for you", she reassured him.

"You did? Thank goodness", the giant captain sighed in relief.

"So, do you need anything?" she asked as she stood up.

"Just this", he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss full on the lips.

"Well", Retsu blushed. "I definitely needed one of those".

"I have another idea of what 'we' could use", he grinned his infamous shark like grin at her.

"Oh no Kenpachi", she tried to turn and walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed with him. "We are not going to have sex in my infirmary", she scolded him.

"Why not? You wanted to before on my last physical", he grinned at the memory of her throwing him down on the exam table.

"Because, that was different. I was--"

"Horny", he finished for her. "And you aren't now? It's been a week since we last had sex", he complained.

"A week isn't that long Kenpachi", she tried to free herself from his grip but he held firm.

"It is when you're used to getting it three times a week and suddenly you stop getting any. C'mon, you mean to tell me you don't miss me?" he cooed in her ear.

Well, she had him there. She did miss him and she really missed the feeling of his reiatsu surrounding her while she screamed in pure ecstasy.

Kenpachi was a drug within itself that she was very addicted to and unsure if she could quit or wanted to quit.

"But our combined reiatsus could bring down the whole infirmary, not to mention that any stress on your body could kill you", she tried to persuade him to think rationally, but rationally and Kenpachi did not mix. Besides, he already had that look in his eye like a hunter has when he has finally worn down its prey and is ready for the kill. There was no stopping Kenpachi once he got that look in his eyes.

"So", he shrugged. "Just give me one of those reiatsu controlling pills you give Yachiru every morning", he suggested.

"How did you know about that?" she looked at Kenpachi.

"Please. That ain't sugar you sprinkle on her food every morning. You know as well as I do that Yachiru can't have sugar that early in the morning", he scoffed.

"Fine, you caught me", Retsu tried to play innocent.

"Oh don't think I want punish you for that", he began nibbling at her neck. "I intend to make you beg for mercy", he growled in her ear.

Retsu could feel her body begin to weaken as her mind began to lose all its senses.

"Well, we are in the private wing of the infirmary, and no one would hear us", she convinced herself. "I don't see why not", she hopped off of him, ran to the door, locked it, grabbed a reiatsu sealing pill from the table beside them and handed Kenpachi a glass of water. "Here, take this", she handed him the pill.

He took the pill but left the water.

"I don't need that", he told her and she set the glass on the far end of the bedside table so they wouldn't knock it over. "Finally", he grinned as he pulled her into a passionate, heated and lustful kiss while his hands began undoing her braid.

Retsu, not wanting to let Kenpachi have all the fun, began undoing the tie on his hakamas while her lips showered little kisses on his bare chest.

"Oh my", she gasped as she removed his pants and saw his full erection. "Someone is definitely happy to be getting laid", she giggled softly.

"Yes I am", he took hold of her arms and flipped them over, so that she was lying underneath him. "Time to get you naked", he grinned as his hands began to remove the robes from her body while his teeth left little love bites along the side of he neck. Then his lips trailed down her neck to her collar bone to her ample exposed breasts and sucked on her nipples, hard.

"Ah", she moaned softly from the sensation he shot through her entire body. "More", she panted, finding it hard to find her breath.

Kenpachi never really did well with taking orders but when they came from his moaning, panting fiance', he couldn't help but comply.

So, giving in to her request, he removed his lips from her breasts and latched them to the top of her pants and began sliding them down with his teeth.

He heard Retsu's breath hitch up again and he let out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you want in a minute", he said.

"Please . . . I need you . . . Now", she hissed in between breaths.

"Just be patient", he grinned as he finally removed her pants, leaving her fully naked and completely at his disposal.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked him, a bit out of fear (b/c he looked crazy insane) and a bit out of anticipation (b/c she knew he was going to sex her good).

"Oh you'll know soon enough", he hovered over her, his lips roughly capturing hers.

Retsu let out a heated moan as his tongue entered her mouth, completely possessing her.

Most women would be a tad bit angry at Kenpachi's possessiveness but Retsu loved every minute of it.

The few men that she had slept with were timid and too nice to her when they made love, which was how she thought Kenpachi would be. Men just seemed to be too afraid to get a little rough with her but not Kenpachi.

Sure, he could be gentle but Kenpachi was not a gentle man. He was a rough, bloodthirsty warrior of a man and he did everything in a rough, bloodthirsty warrior kind of way, including sex. But that's what Retsu liked about him.

He wasn't afraid to grab her and roughly throw her down and claim her as his own. Why the first time they had had sex, she had so many bruises on her body but she was way beyond spent and had had like three to five orgasms. None of her past lovers had ever left her so tired or so satisfied.

Sure, they were good but compared to Kenpachi, they left her aching for a little more excitement and truly, just plain bored.

Now Kenpachi was leaving little love bites on parts of her neck he had missed earlier, while his hands were slipping down her hips. Then Kenpachi roughly pulled her legs around and plunged two long fingers into her hot, wet center.

Retsu screamed in pain as well as in pleasure.

Normally, Kenpachi would give her a slight warning before he attacked or entered but this time, he went straight for the kill. She supposed this was him making good on his promise to punish her.

It was a bit alarming but also at the same time thrilling and even exhilarating. Retsu just could not get enough of her husband-to-be.

"Did I hurt you?" she heard him grunt.

"I'm fine", she panted as he began to drill into her. "Just don't stop", she said.

"Whatever you say", he smiled into her eyes. Then he added another finger to her hot leaking core while his mouth possessed one of her hard nibbles.

Retsu moaned loudly as he pulled at her hard nipple while his fingers penetrated deeper into her vagina.

"More", she whispered, losing her breath again.

Kenpachi grinned as he released her breasts, along with his fingers from her center and slid further down her body until his mouth was directly over soaking wet core. But before he entered her with his mouth, he licked his fingers clean of her juices. Then he spread her legs as far as they would go with his arms and stick his mouth on her dripping center and sucked, hard.

Retsu gasped, arching her back as her senses left her mind and her body began to tingle in pure pleasure.

"Yes, yes!" she hissed, thriving about.

Kenpachi just grinned, "It isn't over yet", then he took his hands and pulled her folds apart, his tongue darting into her clit, sopping up all her juices.

"Ah yes, oh god yes!" she whimpered as her hands gripped tightly around the edges of the bed. "More!"

But Kenpachi didn't move. He continued to lick at her wet center until every last drop of her was inside his mouth.

"Kenpachi . . .", she whimpered again.

"I know, I know. Not yet", he smirked, enjoying her torture.

Kenpachi could feel her reaching her peak as she arched her back even further, as his teeth nipped at the tender flesh around her vagina.

"Oh my", she began panting again.

Having finally licked her clean, he removed his mouth from her core and moved back up to her lips, kissing her heatedly and lustfully, giving her a taste of herself.

Retsu moaned inside his mouth, enjoying the taste of herself on his tongue and lips.

Then Kenpachi ripped her legs open again and gripped her hips as his throbbing erection came hurling into her vagina.

Retsu gripped onto Kenpaci's back, throwing her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her soaking wet core.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed in agonizing pleasure from the sheer depth of his length.

"Retsu, did I--"

"Harder!" she cut him off and Kenpachi pounded harder and faster into her, her head lulling backwards as well as her eyes. "Harder!" she dung her nails into him.

Kenpachi didn't want to break her but his body wanted more, as well as hers, so he picked up the pace and thrusted with all the stamina and reiatsu he possessed.

"Yes, YES!" she screamed as he pummeled into her, lifting her off the bed and into his lap, gripping her ass and bouncing her up and down.

Kenpachi could feel himself loosing control as his reiatsu began to glow around them, shaking the foundation of the room.

"Retsu, I think the pill isn't working", he tried to tell her.

"I don't care, don't stop now", she commanded, squeezing her legs tighter around his waist, her body shaking controllably.

Kenpachi just grinned at his daring fiance' and bounced her harder against him, squeezing her ass as hard as he could, his teeth biting into her neck.

"Oh yes, YES!" she screamed, the tension wielding up in her body, causing her to spasm. "Just a little further", her reiatsu flared.

Now both captain's reiatsus were at their full capacity, creating cracks in the ceiling as well as the floor and the walls.

"Kenpachi", she cried out, hitting her climax.

"Retsu", he cried as well, sinking his teeth into her skin, drawing blood as he too reached his climax with her.

"That was amazing", she breathed as both exasperated shinigami collapsed back onto the bed.

"Sorry about the bite", he licked at her bleeding wound.

"It was worth it", she smiled into his chest.

"Man, we almost tore the place down again", he chuckled, wrapping his arms around his quaking wife-to-be. "Damn I fucked you up good", he stroked he hair.

"Yes you did", she swooned, grinning from ear to ear. "But I rather enjoyed it", she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" he looked back at her.

"Yeah", she kissed him deeply on the lips. "You were the best sex I've ever had", she ran her fingers through his flat, sweaty, spikeless hair.

"And you were the best fuck I've ever had", he complimented. "Not to mention that was the best pussy I've ever tasted", he slapped her on the ass.

"Kenpachi", she swatted at him playfully, blushing reverently.

"Well you were", he looked at her.

"Next time, I get to taste you", she smiled back at him.

"Oh as soon as this break is over, you get to fuck me then", he grinned.

"Why wait?" she sat up on his chest. "I'll do you right now", she gave him her sexiest smile.

"Retsu, are you sure you can handle it?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sure, but can you?" she replied, a wicked grin on her lips. "Can the great Kenpachi Zaraki go another round without a break?" she purred.

"Hells yeah", he grinned boldly.

"Alright then, here we go", she smirked as she grabbed hold of his dick and began rubbing it up and down, slowly.

She could feel it tightening as Kenpachi tried to hide his pleasure by turning his face.

"Oh don't act like you don't enjoy it", she grinned, having him right where she wanted him.

Kenpachi grunted as she sped up the movements of her hand until his was bulging and its tip leaking. Then Retsu slid down his legs and popped his cock into her mouth, her tongue licking around the head.

"Fucking tease", Kenpachi moaned as he rolled his head back, his eyes growing heavy and becoming hazy.

"Well, you got to punish me, now it's my turn to give you some payback", she said before she put his cock back into her mouth.

"Che", he tried to play off the sensation she was giving him. "Damn you", he moaned as she entered more of him into her mouth, sucking harder and faster than she was before. "Ah man", he moaned again, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Retsu smiled as she completely overpowered the great Kenpachi and began to pump up and down the length of his dick while her mouth sucked on the head of it.

She could feel Kenpachi's reiatsu spiking again as he gripped the edge of the bed.

_Man, this was easier than I thought it would be but let me see how else I can make him weak _she thought evilly.

Retsu slowly slid his dick out of her mouth, receiving a grunt from Kenpachi, then she began biting around the tip of his dick.

"Oh fuck yeah", he moaned loudly, the muscles in his legs twitching about.

Retsu then consumed the rest of his cock, beginning to loose herself as well, drinking up his leaking cum.

"Oh fuck yeah!" she shouted, his reiatsu skyrocketing.

She sucked harder and harder, capturing all his dripping liquid in her mouth, her tongue tickling up the rest of his penis.

"Oh god YES!" she heard the giant captain roar in pure and total ecstasy.

"Oh I'm not done yet", she licked the last drop of cum from his dick, then hopped on top of him, straddling over his still throbbing erection.

"Oh yeah", he grinned as she hopped on top of his cock and began ridding him, hard.

Kenpachi gripped her hips to steady her as she thrusted faster and faster over his growing erection.

"Oh yes, oh god yes!" he moaned, gripping her ass as tight as he could.

"Oh my god!" Retsu screamed, ridding him harder and harder. "Kenpachi, I think I'm--", she said, her body shaking once again as she reached her peak of arousal.

"Oh fuck YEAH!" he cried as he finally came.

"Man I'm beat", she plopped down on top of him with his dick still inside her.

"Me too", he pulled from inside her and rolled off to her side. "Maybe I should let you on top more often", he thought out loud.

"Yeah?" she looked over at him.

"Yeah", he pulled her in his arms.

"I love you Kenpachi", she kissed him on the cheek, snuggling into the nook of his neck.

"I love you too", he kissed her lightly on the forehead, stroking her sweaty hair. "This is the best kind of recooperation I have ever had", he said before drifting off to sleep.

Retsu just giggled softly before she too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. How was that? I hope good. I have never written Kenpachi and Retsu in this kind of way. I hope I did well. **

**Well, tomorrow is my real brother's bday. He turns 17 so I will be busy catering to his needs. So I may not reply to your reviews right away. **

**Well, good bye and good night. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Soul Society Sunrise

"What the hell?" the tall spike haired captain of the eleventh division bellowed throughout his division.

"What's the matter Ken-chan?" his pink haired pixie of a fukutaicho asked him.

"Retsu!" he shouted for his fiancé as he stormed out of his office and walked up the stairs to his living quarters. "Retsu!"

"Yes, yes! What is it?!" she shouted back as Kenpachi burst into their bedroom.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?" he growled as he threw the Soul Society Sunrise onto the bed beside Retsu.

"What, was it the arrancar or even Aizen?" she grabbed the newspaper from the bed. "Kenpachi, what I am suppose to be looking for?" she kept turning the paper over in her hands.

"Look at article four, section 'B'", he told her.

"'Hot and Heavy in the Infirmary'", she read. "So what? Lots of people have sex in the hospital. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya especially", she told him.

"Just keep reading", he told her.

"'These two horny shinigami nearly brought down the walls and the ceiling of the fourth division private wing and no, it was not Hitsugaya-taicho and Masumoto-fukutaicho. And no way Kurosaki-taicho and his wife, Kurosaki-fukutaicho, have anytime to get busy with two whirlwind twin boys to take care of. These two shinigami were high classed captains.

Who knew this quiet, serene woman liked it rough? And let's not forget her lover. Who knew this bloodthirsty, insane man could make a woman scream in pleasure as well as in total ecstasy. And here, all you women of Soul Society thought he was too much of a tyrant to know how to make love. Guess you all were wrong and missed your chance to get some of his rough and tough loving'. Oh god", Retsu dropped the newspaper to the ground and covered her mouth with her hands. "Who all has read this? Oh god, has Yachiru read this?" she shot up to her feet. "What will she think? What will she say? How will we explain this to her? Will she look at us differently now? Oh god, I don't think—"

"Calm down Retsu", Kenpachi pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Yachiru and then I'll handle those damn Soul Society journalists", he reassured her. "I'll take care of everything", he whispered softly in her ear as he gently rubbed her back.

"You will?" she looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, I will", he smiled back at her.

"See, that's why I'm marrying you. Because you always seem to know how to make me feel better", she nuzzled into his chest.

"Well, I do my best", he chuckled lightly.

"And it is always enough. No, more than enough", she corrected herself.

"It is?" he looked surprised.

"Yes, it is", she leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed her giant fiancé on the lips passionately.

"Ken-chan, what's sex? And who was doing it besides Big Booby and Snowball?" Yachiru interrupted them.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!" he hollered as he let go of Retsu and walked past Yachiru.

"Hai taicho", they both came to a screeching halt in front of his room.

"Take Yachiru and go play", he told them.

"But taicho, you told us to make sure Yachiru actually did her work today", Yumichika reminded his spike haired taicho.

"I did? Well, change of plans, she's going to go play", he replied.

"Yay! Let's go Feather Brow", she hopped on his back. "You two Baldy", she shouted.

Yumichika and Ikkaku just looked at the captain and thought he had lost his mind.

"Go!" Kenpachi roared and the two shinigami took off. "Oh, and Ikkaku?" he stopped the bald shinigami.

"Yes taicho?"

"I want you to play hide and go see and this time, make sure you don't find her. At least not until sunset. Then go see if Ichigo or Jyuushiro will let her stay the night with one of them", he told Ikkaku.

"Hai taicho", he called over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with Yumichika and Yachiru.

"What are we going to do?" Retsu sat back down on the bed.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something. And if not, I'll murder anyone who has a problem with this or says anything stupid", he sat down beside her and pulled her into him.

"Thanks Kenpachi", she laid her head onto his shoulder.

"You're welcome", he replied, leaning his head gently on top of hers.

* * *

"Koiji", Tokishima called.

"Yes taicho?" he flash stepped in front of him.

"Have you read the Soul Society Sunrise today?" the former fourth squad captain asked.

"Yes taicho, I have", the former third seat replied.

"I see he didn't take heed to my warning or to the fact that you nearly killed him", Tokishima said irritated.

"What would you like me to do captain?" his faithful follower asked.

"Nothing", Tokishima replied grinning.

"Excuse me taicho?" Koiji looked up at the older silver haired man, confused.

"You heard me. I want you to do absolutely nothing", he turned to look at the younger brown haired man.

"May I ask why my taicho?" he inquired.

"If you must know", he smiled at his loyal servant. "As I'm sure you're aware of, the Soul Society Sunrise is a very popular paper in which all the inhabitants of Soul Society read, including the great soutaicho himself. I'm sure the soutaicho will not find this little event appropriate for two captains of his thirteen Gotei and handle the situation", he explained.

"Yes, but what if he decides to expel the two for their inappropriate action? Surely you do not want your star pupil to lose her job?" Koiji questioned.

"Of course. That is why, tomorrow, I am going to talk to Yamamoto-soutaicho and ask that he spar Retsu and dispose of this Kenpachi", he spat out the eleventh division captain's name.

"I understand taicho", the former third seat nodded. "May I be excused?"

"You may", he replied.

"Good day taicho", he bowed before he left. _Does taicho hate this man so much that he would go so far as to ruin his prized student and former fukutaicho's happiness?_ Koiji asked himself.

* * *

Yamamoto looked upon the eleventh and fourth division captain and wondered, _What the hell is wrong with these two?_

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" he decided to voice his opinion. "I mean, I expect this kind of thing from Kenpachi but from you Retsu? No, scratch that. Actually, I wouldn't expect this out of either one of you. Retsu, you are the main one complaining to me about the damages endured in your division from your patients and then you go and have sex and cause a bit of your own damage", he yelled at her.

"Hey, lay off old man", Kenpachi warned.

"And you Kenpachi", Yamamoto addressed the spike haired giant. "You have a child for heaven's sake! What if she had come in and caught the two of you? How would you explain this to her? I thought you would be a little more cautious about your love affair with a child in your care", he told him.

"With all due respect", Kenpachi began. "What I do in the privacy of my home, in Retsu's home or anywhere within the Seireitei is none of your damn business", he barked. "As for Yachiru, she has already asked her questions and I intend to answer them truthfully, openly and honestly. I have never hidden nor intend to hide the truth from Yachiru. If you don't like it Oldy-chan, you can kiss my Rugonkai ass!" he yelled. 

"Come on Retsu, we're leaving", he grabbed hold of his fiancé's hand and left Yamamoto's office.

"You were magnificent Kenpachi", Retsu hugged him as they left.

"Nah", he blushed a little. "You just need to let old man Yamamoto know you ain't scared of him and he'll back off. He has no power unless you have fear", he smiled at her.

"But Kenpachi", she stopped them. "Yamamoto-soutaicho does have the power to take away our jobs and ruin our lives", she said worried.

"Oh does he now?" Kenpachi smirked at her. "As much shit as I have done around here, I have yet to lose my job. And this would be your first offense. Oldy-chan won't fire us because both our squads would refuse to come to work if he did and he knows it. Besides, we're the best at being captains to our squads and it would be hard trying to find a replacement half as good as us. So don't worry, you'll still have a job tomorrow", Kenpachi reassured her.

"Thank you Kenpachi", she wrapped her arms around the giant man and hugged him tightly to her.

Kenpachi just smiled, glad to have put her troubles to rest. Now the only thing left to do was to find those nosey journalists and beat them dead.

* * *

Kenpachi walked, more like stomped, to the Soul Society Sunrise headquarters in search of the one who wrote the article but really, he should kill them all dead. Or at least the editor, since he's the one who approved the publication of the article.

This was one of the few times he was thankful Yachiru loved candy as much as she did. She knew who the editor was because he was one of the few people who gave her candy and not just any kind of candy but the good stuff.

"Where can I Koizuma Hayama?" Kenpachi burst through the front doors to the newspaper's headquarters.

"Excuse me sir, you can't just break down the door like that—"

"If I were you kid, I'd run before I throw you out my way", Kenpachi gave the small, brown haired, glasses wearing boy his scariest death glare.

"Um . . . yes sir", he stuttered. "Oh, and Koizuma is on the three floor, the giant office at the end of the hall. You can't miss it", the scholarly boy replied before scurrying away.

_Third floor, giant office at the end of the hall_ Kenpachi repeated to himself so he wouldn't forget.

_Knock, knock_ he tapped on the door lightly.

Retsu had told him that he usually tended to scare off his enemies before he had the chance to fight them when he barged in like a raving lunatic. She suggested that he go in calmly and quietly then surprise them by beating the shit out of them.

So that was just what Kenpachi was going to do. Sneak up on the little writing weasel then beat the shit out of him. Sometimes he wondered how he ever got things done without Retsu before. He was grateful to have her.

"Yes, come in", he heard a voice call irritably from the other side of the giant oak doors.

"Are you Koizuma Hayama?" Kenpachi stepped into the office, a slight smirk across his large lips.

"Yes I am. Who the hell are you?" he looked the giant spike haired captain up and down.

The boy didn't look any older than Renji or Ichigo. Maybe even younger. He had shoulder length jet black hair, probably from the hair gel Kenpachi could smell. Or maybe that was his cologne. Whatever it was, it reeked. Anyway, the boy had his shoulder length hair tied off into a pontail, had dark sunglasses on his face, a ring on each finger, and a dark blue silk kimono.

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the eleventh squad to the thirteen Gotei (Kenpachi never figured out why they had to always announce their name as well as their captaincy but he did so out of habit anyway) and I am here to complain about that article you wrote in today's paper. Hot and Heavy in the Infirmary, remember?" he questioned as he advanced toward the young editor's desk.

"Oh", the editor sweat dropped. "I take it that you were the captain in that article?" he quivered.

"One of them", Kenpachi stopped in front of him and grabbed him by the collar. "Now here's the deal", he pulled him over the desk and then slammed him into the wall. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you and then you're gonna tell me who wrote the article and I'll go beat the shit out of them", he told him.

"I don't know who wrote the article. Someone sent it in and we published it. If you like, we could publish a retraction, say it was false. That somebody made it up", he suggested.

"I don't want no damn retraction, I want to know who wrote the fucking article!" the spike haired giant yelled.

"Uh . . . yes sir. What would you like me to do?" the boy quivered.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Kenpachi asked. "Find out who fucking wrote that damn article!" he barked again.

"Uh . . . well, we can trace the reiatsu that was on the paper but often times someone else wrote it and had it sent through a messenger", the boy answered quivering.

"I don't give a shit! Can we trace the reiatsu on the paper or not?"

"Yeah but—"

"But what?" Kenpachi glared at the boy, daring him to speak.

"Um . . .", he gulped. "But that's against our privacy policy", the editor stated.

"Would you still like me to break your face in?" Kenpachi questioned.

"No", the boy answered very quickly.

"That's what I thought. So here's a new deal, I'll promise not to pound yer face in if you help me find out who wrote that article. You accept?"

"Uh huh", the boy nodded.

"Good", Kenpachi dropped the boy to the ground. "Now get started before I decide to pound yer face in anyway", he ordered.

"Yes sir", the boy replied weakly doing a reiatsu search on the article.

* * *

About an hour, the editor had returned with a piece of paper and handed it to Kenpachi.

"Koiyuki Ayshima", Kenpachi read the paper. "What the hell is this suppose to mean?" he looked at the young editor.

"That's the name of the woman who wrote the article", the boy replied.

"Are you sure?" the tall spike haired giant glared at him.

"Y-yeah", the boy shook. "She wrote an article for us sometime ago, back when Yoruichi-sama was captain of the second division and still Shihouin clan leader. She was 

upset that Yoruichi-sama did not pick her for lieutenant", he explained to the eleventh division captain.

"So what does she have to do with me or Retsu?" Kenpachi questioned.

"I couldn't really say. I do remember we did a piece on her right after her blowout with Yoruichi-sama and found out that she had been transferred to the fourth division because of it but that's all I know. You'd have to talk to either Yoruichi-sama or Unohana-taicho about whether that's true or not", the boy replied.

"Oh I will", Kenpachi crumbled up the piece of paper and headed towards the door. "Here", he threw a small sac of gold coins over his shoulder at the editor.

"What's this?" the boy asked.

"That's for helping out and also you keeping quiet about this", Kenpachi told him.

"Okay", the boy nodded and then Kenpachi was gone.

Kenpachi didn't like where this was going. Someone out there was working extra hard to make sure his and Retsu's relationship was always on the rocks. But what they didn't know was that he was willing to do anything to protect Retsu and make sure she was happy and by his side.

"Hi honey", Retsu greeted him when he got home. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Well . . ."

"You didn't find out who wrote it did you?" she looked solemnly at him.

Kenpachi hated to see that look on his woman's face. It always seemed to add another blow to his heart. A blow that would not heal until someone was bloodied up and in pain or dead.

"I did but that isn't the good news", he told her.

"Oh, why not?" she questioned.

"Because you might know this person and I hate to think that someone from your squad could want to ruin our relationship that much", he answered.

"Who?"

"Some Koiyuki Ayshima person", he told her. Kenpachi would never forget that name as well as Tokishima Omoitsu. He could never forget the name of anyone who tried or succeeded in hurting his Retsu.

"Koiyuki . . . Ayshima . . . Koiyuki . . . Koiyuki . . . oh, I remember her. She was transferred to our squad for some kind of blowout she had with Yoruichi-sama", Retsu said.

"So what the editor said was true. Do you know what happened to her?"

"She was our squad's fourth seat but couldn't really cope so Tokishima made her his bodyguard and put her skills to better use since she was a member of the stealth force and all", she replied to Kenpachi.

"Anything else? Do you know where she is now?"

"No, she left when taicho—I mean Tokishima retired."

"Okay", Kenpachi nodded, deciding to let the matter go. "Let's just go to bed. I'll take care of this in the morning", he grabbed Retsu by the hand and lead her to their bedroom.

"But I don't understand", Retsu pulled from him. "Why would she write that article? I mean, what could she possibly have against me?"

That's exactly what Kenpachi wanted to know too. What could possibly make this Ayshima hate Retsu so much that after all these centuries, she would try to ruin her engagement to him? Why now and not sometime earlier when Retsu first became captain?

"I don't know", Kenpachi finally answered her and then captured her in his arms. "But I promise, whatever she is trying to do, I won't let her do it. I won't let anyone come near you and allow you harm", he reassured her.

"I know", she pulled back a little and kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips.

Kenpachi decided to let go of his fears and worries for that moment as he returned the kiss and kissed her back with all the fire and passion of the world. Then he lifted Retsu up in his arms, never once removing his lips from hers as he carried her into their bedroom and made love to her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**That is the end. So, how was it? I wonder what Kenpachi is going to do about this Koiyuki Ayshima person? Duh, kick some ass! What he does best of course. Well, please read and review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ayshima Koiyuki

Kenpachi woke up bright and early the next morning, ready to find and kill this Koiyuki Ayshima.

He stomped downstairs and didn't sit down to eat as he normally did. Instead, he went outside and began his morning workout. After that, he went to go train the new recruits for a little while. Then he went back to working out some more.

It was now noon and time for lunch and Kenpachi had yet to come inside.

"Kenpachi, will you calm down and eat", Retsu shouted outside to him.

"Not hungry", was all he said then went back to working out as if Retsu hadn't said anything.

Retsu was beginning to worry about her husband-to-be. Although, she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying the view of her fiancé all sweaty and shirtless working his muscles but still, she wanted him to calm down and relax.

So she gets up from her spot on the porch where she was sitting at and went to go make Kenpachi some green tea. Then after the tea was done, she poured him a cup and walked right back outside.

She flared her reiatsu as she neared the giant spike haired captain so he would know she was there then stopped in front of him and held out the cup of tea.

Kenpachi looked at her as if she had lost her mind but accepted the tea nonetheless. Then he followed her back over to the porch and sat down beside her.

There was an awkward silence before Kenpachi spoke, "Sorry I made you worry. I just want to be prepared is all."

"I understand how you feel Kenpachi but you need to relax. Don't worry, you'll beat them. I know you will because you always beat them. There is not an enemy you can't defeat", she smiled up at him.

"'Cept Ichigo", he mumbled.

"I said enemy, not ally. Kurosaki-taicho is not your enemy, he is your ally and friend. That's why you can never beat him. Besides, who would you have to give you a challenge?" she looked up at him.

"Well, you're right about that", he chuckled lightly.

Retsu was glad to see that Kenpachi was laughing again. He had been grumpy (or more grumpy than usual) all morning long and she wanted to see him smile and not worry about Koiyuki. She was sure he could beat her so he need not worry about it.

"Kenpachi?" she asked.

"Hm?" he grunted in reply.

"Are you really worried about having to face Koiyuki?"

"No, why?"

"Kenpachi", she stared at him, hard.

Kenpachi just sighed, knowing that he couldn't lie to Retsu and that he would have to tell her the truth. But the truth sounded so shitty compared to just saying 'Hell no I'm not worried!' Sighing again, he turned to Retsu, took her in his arms and said, "If you tell anyone I said this, you'll have to play dress up with Yachiru". Well, he couldn't say he'd kill her or not marry her. He loved her too much for that. He figured dress up with Yachiru was punishment enough.

"I promise, your secret is safe with me", she nuzzled even further into him.

"Okay", he nodded then cleared his throat but no words came out.

"Kenpachi?"

"Quiet. I'm thinking", he barked and then said, "Sorry".

"That's okay", she replied.

"It's just . . . you and Yachiru mean the world to me and I would hate fer something bad ta happen t'ya. Y'know. I may be strong but even I can't stop death. I couldn't stop it when I was alive and I can't stop it now that I'm dead. No matter how invincible I feel, I'm still weak. All I want is for you and Yachiru t'be safe and nev'r have ta worry", he held Retsu tightly in his arms.

"Kenpachi", she grabbed his arm. Then pushed herself up so that they were eye level. "You don't have to worry about us because we're going to be fine. No, you may be not able to stop death but you have stopped every other obstacle that has come your way before and I know you'll do it again. Because you are Kenpachi Zaraki, one that cannot die. So I know you won't die and you'll be around to protect me from any and every threat that comes our way. And if ever you feel you can't just tell me, and I'll kick their butt. Because no one messes with my Kenny Bear", then she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

She was just about to pull back when Kenpachi pushed forward and kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips.

"Thank you", he said when they pulled apart.

"You're welcome", she replied.

* * *

Kenpachi walked up to a big black mansion, with white windows, white doors and a white porch.

"What the hell? What is this place, a copy of Hueco Mundo?" the spike haired giant thought aloud. Then he walked up the ghost white porch and rang the doorbell.

Nothing, so he ran it again.

Nothing, yet again, so again he rang.

Nothing and just as he was about to rang it again the white door opened and out stepped a tall old woman with long silver hair, wearing an old gray kimono and black slippers.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Are you Koiyuki Ayshima?" Kenpachi asked.

"I am who wants to know?" she snarled in reply.

"Were you the one that wrote that article in yesterday morning's Soul Society Sunrise?" he asked.

"Which one?" the elderly woman smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me woman, you know which one!" he yelled.

"I'm afraid I don't", she grinned a little more.

"Look, I have no problem hitting a women if she is pussy-footing me around. Now quit shitting me and tell me the fucking truth!" he bellowed, his reiatsu boiling over.

"My, my, such a temper, Retsu must have a lot of fun with you", she grinned openly now.

"So you remember her then?" he calmed down a little. "You know, that article you wrote really upset her, what I want to know is why you wrote it", he told her.

"And what will you do once I tell you, kick my ass?" she quirked her head to the side. "I may be old but I still have some fire left in this old body of mine. And I have no problem with kicking your ass", she smirked.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try", he laughed. "Now don't change the subject, why did you write that article?" he asked but he had to admit, he was beginning to like this lady.

"I wrote it to piss off Tokishima. I never meant to hurt Retsu but I wanted him to see how much better off she was without him. Tokishima Omoitsu was so full of himself and thought he could have any woman he wanted and he did. He had me very often and I fell hard for him too. What a fool I was. The only reason he screwed around was to relieve his 'frustrations' over not being able to have the quiet, sweet and pleasant Retsu. And then I hear she's done gone and hooked up with the most blood thirsty captain in all of Soul Society. I just had to rub it in his face" she laughed bigly and loudly.

Kenpachi definitely liked her now. She wasn't trying to stick it to Retsu, she was trying to stick it to the bastard that broke her heart. And Kenpachi felt he deserved it.

"Would you like to see Retsu again?" he asked. "I think she would like to see you and I think you at least owe her an explanation", he added.

"Oh sure. No problem. And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her but Tokishima really deserved it", she said.

"I agree completely", he responded as he helped her walk down the steps and together they walked back to the eleventh division.

"So, Retsu likes them young huh?" Koiyuki smiled. "Tokishima never had a chance", she laughed boomingly again.

Kenpachi was really becoming fond of the old woman. He thought to have her over for dinner as well.

"Say, would you like to stay for dinner as well?" he asked.

"Sure, why not", she shrugged. "Haven't been out of my house in ages. Would love the company too."

"Well, so long as you don't mind a bunch of loud men and a hyper active kid", he said.

"The louder the better. Men were meant to be loud. And hyper active, bring it on, I love a challenge."

Kenpachi just laughed.

* * *

"Retsu, I'm home and I brought someone to see you", he called.

"Ken-chan!" his hyper active daughter blurred in front of him and then scrambled up on top of his shoulder.

"Oh my", Koiyuki turned to Kenpachi. "She's adorable!" she squealed as she picked Yachiru up off his shoulder and cuddled the pink haired pixie close to her as if she were a doll. "Why you are the cutest thing I have ever seen!" she squealed again.

"Ken-chan, who is this lady?" Yachiru asked, trying to free herself from the silver haired woman's grasp.

"Kenpachi, what is it?" Retsu walked out of the main dining hall into the foyer.

"Uh . . . Retsu, this is Koiyuki Ayshima, the woman that wrote the article", he answered his fiancé.

"Oh", Retsu said as she looked at the tall old, silver haired woman, in the gray kimono, black slippers, with big blue eyes and a loving smile.

"Retsu!" she threw Yachiru in Kenpachi's arms and embraced the backwards braided woman in a hug. "Oh my how you've grown. You filled out quite nicely too. I know he must love playing with these puppies", Koiyuki said as she pulled back from Retsu.

"Koiyuki!" Retsu blushed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on. Don't play coy with me. I heard you two getting it on in the infirmary. So don't pretend you're all shy and stuff now", she said then turned to Kenpachi and Yachiru. "This girl used to turn red at the slightest compliment, whether from a man or a woman and look at her now, having sex in the hospital", Koiyuki beamed.

"Koiyuki!" Retsu scolded her.

"What?!" the old woman said. "Oh. The kid can't hear about that stuff yet?"

"We have yet to give her the talk", Kenpachi muttered.

"Well you better do it quickly before she gets a set of knockers of her own. Trust me, if she's this cute now, wait til she gets breast and then she'll really be a bombshell!" Koiyuki released Retsu then ran over to Kenpachi and took Yachiru from him. "She'll have to beat all the boys away with a stick", Koiyuki cuddled the pixie to her face again.

"You hear that Ken-chan, I'm going to be a bombshell!" Yachiru beamed.

Kenpachi paled in the face when he heard that.

_Yachiru a bombshell . . . she'll have to beat them with a stick . . . _and then he fainted.

"Kenpachi!" Retsu ran over to him. "Kenpachi, can you hear me?" she began to shake him.

"Oh he's fine honey. Just fainted from the shock that his kid here is going to be a bombshell, isn't that right?" Koiyuki nuzzled Yachiru's nose with her own.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a bombshell!" Yachiru threw her fist up in the air.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Retsu", Koiyuki apologized again.

"It's alright Koiyuki", Retsu reassured her again.

"No its not alright. I came here to apologize for the article I wrote and then I went and made your fiancé faint. I just made matters worse", she said solemnly.

"Yes, in a way you did but you also made things more interesting", Retsu smiled, trying to compress her giggle. She heard Kenpachi growl from beside her. "Oh I'm sorry Kenny Bear. But you were just so hilarious", Retsu rubbed gently up and down his arm.

"Che, whatever", he gruffed.

"Ken-chan no like me becoming a bombshell?" Yachiru asked.

"No that's not the problem Yachiru. I just don't want a whole bunch of idiots hounding all over you", he said as he glared at his men.

They all gulped in unison, afraid to even look at Yachiru for fear of what Kenpachi would do to them.

"Don't worry. You're men respect their lieutenant way too much to do her let alone date her", Koiyuki reassured him, sensing his reiatsu rising and a few men already passed out on the floor and two more fainting.

"If you say so", he tried to calm down but the thought of his little Yachiru all grown up and a bombshell and the hoards of men trying to get at her just made him angry all over again as his reiatsu filled the room and knocked out the remainder of his squad.

"Kenpachi", Retsu scolded him.

"Oh leave him be. He's just trying to cope with things is all", Koiyuki stated.

"Okay. So, you really were sleeping with taicho?" Retsu asked, trying to change subject.

"Sleeping sounds so childish—oh, well, yes I was. I thought he loved me but I realized he didn't and that he was only doing me to get over not being able to have you. So I made it my mission to keep sleeping with him so he wouldn't be able to hurt you. I hated the way he ogled you and yeah, a part of that was jealously but it really did make me sick the way he saw you as a sex object. It was degrading. You were a treasure to be cherished and I knew he would never cherish you. He just wanted to do you and then he would probably leave you just like he did all the rest."

Retsu felt Kenpachi's reiatsu sky-rocketed and he almost made her fall to her knees.

"Kenpachi, please", she strained.

"Oh, sorry", he cut off the reiatsu tidal wave.

"Well, now I don't have to worry about you anymore because you have the love of a man that I know will cherish you the way you are meant to be cherished and if he doesn't", she glared at Kenpachi but he never flinched and glared back. Then she smiled and said, "But I know he would never do that. You have a very wonderful man and I hope the two of you will be very happy together. Well, I'm off", the elderly woman stood up from her cushion.

"Wait, let me walk you to the door", Retsu hopped to her feet as well.

"Goodbye cutie pie, soon to be bombshell", Koiyuki kissed Yachiru on the top of the forehead.

"Bye-bye!" Yachiru hugged her neck.

Then Koiyuki turned to Kenpachi, "Can I kiss you too or are you too manly and bloodthirsty for such a thing?"

"You only get one", he replied.

"One is all I need", the silver haired woman leaned forward and gave Kenpachi a quick pack on the top of his spike haired head. "See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, bye", the giant turned his head, blushing.

"Okay sweetie, you can walk me to the door now", she took hold of Retsu's arm and they made their way to the division's gate.

"Koiyuki, what are you planning to do?" Retsu asked once they reached the doors to the gate.

"Whatever do you mean precious?" Koiyuki feigned innocence.

"Koiyuki", Retsu said sternly.

"Alright, if you must know. I am going to finish what I started and take care of Tokishima once and for all so you never have to worry about him again and you two can live your lives in peace. Tokishima is ruthless Retsu, I'd hate to see anything happen to that wonderful and that sweet little girl. This is the family you have always wanted and you deserve to have them and not let a bastard like Tokishima take that from you. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can handle him. I have before and I can do it again", the elderly woman said as she pulled Retsu close to her and whispered, "Be happy and let me worry about this mess. You have enough on your plate", then she let go and flash stepped away.

Retsu still couldn't help the pang in her chest as the old woman's reiatsu disappeared knowing that she may never see her old friend again. And all because of the man whom she called taicho.

* * *

**Well, how was that? So sorry for the delay. I had a cold, which went away last Thursday but then I had a midterm paper to write and two tests to study for. So I had no time to write for you guys. Please forgive me. Arrancar125 is very sorry. Hope you enjoy this little plot twist. And stay tuned because I have some new and interesting things for the next chapter. I just hope I have time to write this week. Please read and review and thank you for your patience. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Koiyuki and Koiji

Koiyuki barged right into Tokishima's mansion and marched right up to his office. She had been in his house so many times she knew it like the back of her hand.

She hated feeling like that. Feeling like his house was home and liked she belonged there. Oh how stupid she was to believe that he would want to create a future with her. Even though she knew he was only sleeping with her to sate his desire for Retsu, she still . . . hoped things would change and he would fall for her. Oh what a fool she was and oh how many years she wasted with that son of a bitch.

Koiyuki had finally made it to Tokishima's office and kicked down the door but found no one to be there. She couldn't even sense anyone's reiatsu.

"Who are you and what do you want in my taicho's house?" she heard someone say from behind her as a zanpakuto was pressed gently beside her neck.

"I am Koiyuki Ayshima and I am looking for the former taicho to squad four, Tokishima Omoitsu", she stated.

"Koiyuki?" the voice turned her around and she came face to face with the former third seat to the squad, Koiji Asagawa.

"Koiji!" she leaped into his arms and hugged the life out of him. "What are you doing here?" she asked once she released him.

"I could ask you the same thing", he responded.

"I take it you are here to make sure no one harms our former taicho?" she inquired.

"By any means necessary too", he glared at her coldly, taking his zanpakuto and holding it up to his face. "Spread your deadly poison Nezumiiroga", he commanded his zanpakuto as a cloud of poison gas erupts into the air.

Koiyuki just grinned and unsheathed her zanpakuto as well. "Strike, Kajiki", she released her zanpakuto and it grew ten inches longer, becoming jagged on the edge, as the hilt turned aqua marine and shaped into a fin.

"So this is the famous Kajiki. (swordfish) Said to have killed all to have seen it. So", he took a step forward. "Are you going to kill me?"

"If you do not move out of my way and tell me where Tokishima is, I will kill you", she narrowed her eyes at him, giving him the coldest and deadliest glare she had ever given.

"You know I can not and will not do that", he responded.

"So be it", she flash stepped in front of him, zanpakuto aimed and ready to strike him down but he blocked it with his own zanpakuto. She flash stepped away before he could spray his poisonous gas in her face. "Ha! You'll have to be quicker than that if you want to catch me", she smirked.

"I don't need to catch you", he flash stepped after her. "Just one hit from my poison and you'll be dead", he stated.

"Oh really?" she flash stepped again, disappearing from his sight and reappearing behind him, taking her leg and swinging it to the side and then drawing it back, kicking Koiji into the nearest wall.

She hadn't meant to hit him that hard. In fact, Koiyuki did not want to really fight Koiji. She only wanted to destroy Tokishima but since Koiji was being so damn stubborn, she saw no choice but to rough him up a bit. And she saw no problem with that. Besides, he refused to step down. What was she supposed to do, get her ass kicked? Most certainly not.

"You know", she began. "You could just give up now and no one gets hurt."

"Except for my taicho", he stood from the debris, and flash stepped into thin air.

_So that's the way you want to play it huh? Alright, I'll play_ she flash stepped as well and the two met in the middle of the room, steel clashing against steel, struggling for dominance.

Koiyuki always tried to have a fair fight but right now, she had bigger fish to fry and it was not Koiji. "Sorry about this Koiji", she drew back her fist and punched the former third seat to squad four in the face and then flash stepped away to go find Tokishima.

And just as she was about to flash stepped through the door, Koiji flash stepped in front of her blocking her exit.

"Move Koiji", she demanded.

"You know I can't do that. Retract your decision to fight my taicho and I shall let you pass", he held his arms up on either side of him.

Koiyuki had never backed down from any decision she had ever made in her life and she wasn't about to start now. That and the fact she had never followed orders from a man very well. So she just would have to kick his ass if she wanted to get to Tokishima and kick his ass she would. Then she ducked down and elbowed him in the gut.

Koiji tumbled over and hit the floor.

Koiyuki hated to see him like that. She had nothing against Koiji but like she stated earlier, she had bigger fish to fry and was not going to waste her energy on a guppy like him. Speaking of bigger fish, she was sensing the reiatsu of a certain former captain right now.

"Well, well", Tokishima stepped in through the doorway of where Koiji was toppled over on the floor. "What do we have here?"

"Forgive me Omoitsu-taicho", Koiji rose to his feet slowly. "I know I was supposed to dispose of Ayshima-san but I—"

"Oh that's alright Asagawa", Tokishima smiled at his faithful (yet stupid) subordinate. "I actually kind of want to finish off Koiyuki myself. As sort of a going away present for a certain blood thirsty captain I know", he grinned a tad bit too wickedly.

Koiyuki did not like the sound of Tokishima's words and from the look on Koiji's face, neither did he. She wondered why he was following such a man if he had doubts with what his former taicho was doing. But then again, she had done the same exact thing. Only on a much more shameful scale. It seemed her and Koiji were not so different after all.

"Taicho, I shall take care of her if you will allow me the chance—"

"You had your chance", Tokishima said sternly. "Besides, it is me she wants a fight with and it is me she shall fight", he withdrew his zanpakuto from its sheath. "Seek and destroy, Kobura no Shouten." (cobra of death or death cobra)

Koiyuki readied herself for the attack but nothing ever came.

"What kind of shikai is that?" she snorted at Tokishima but all he seemed to do was just smirk. She looked to Koiji and he looked worried and afraid. She wondered why.

Koiyuki no longer had to wonder as she felt a surge of pressure subcome her body and she fell to her knees.

"What the hell is this?" she seethed on the ground, grabbing her chest, trying to slow down her heartbeat.

"Kobura's technique is that he takes your own reiatsu and it suffocates you. But I have no doubt you will defeat this technique. You are far too skilled to die by a little thing as suffocation of reiatsu", he smirked.

"You are right", she raised her reiatsu and steadily rose to her feet. "And now I shall make you pay", she aimed her zanpakuto high and charged for him.

Tokishima just grinned and stood still, waiting for the attack.

Koiyuki leaped to the air and brought her zanpakuto over his head but he flash stepped away and reappeared behind her and punched her in the back, slamming her down into the ground. Then Tokishima landed on top of her, placing his foot upon her neck and crushing her.

"I should have crushed you years ago", he smiled down at her.

"Bastard", she breathed, trying to pry his foot off of her.

"If that's what you want to choose as your last dying breath, then so be it", he grinned, raising his zanpakuto in the air and then bringing it down to slash her head off but it was stopped by another zanpakuto.

Tokishima slowly turned his head to the side to see his former third seat and faithful (finally coming to his senses) follower guarding Koiyuki from his attack.

"That's enough taicho", he told Tokishima. "I can no longer watch you torture Ayshima-san this way. She does not deserve this abuse for wanting to protect Retsu from the likes of you", he pushed the grey haired man back.

"From the likes of me?" Tokishima questioned. "I am the man that is trying to protect Retsu from that blood thirsty monkey named Kenpachi. I am the man that is trying to save her from a terrible mistake and this . . . wench" he pointed to Koiyuki with his zanpakuto. "Is trying to stop me", he said.

"And she has every right to do", Koiji stood in front of Koiyuki, blocking her from Tokishima. "You are the monster, not Kenpachi. For the few minutes I fought with him, I have seen more honor and moral than I have ever seen come from you. Should I not make it from this battle and die trying to stop you from getting next to Retsu, I hope Kenpachi-taicho kicks your ass and takes you from among this realm", he stated as he raised his zanpakuto and slashed it through the air. "Hanshoku za Shouten (multiply the death) Chinezumiiroga (thousand grey moth)", he commanded his zanpakuto and instantly there were one thousand little moths flying about the room, spreading their deadly poison. Koiji then kneeled down and wrapped an arm around Koiyuki, shielding her from the poison.

Koiyuki did not understand. Suddenly, Koiji was on her side and helping her, even protecting her! What the hell was going on? When had the tables turned?

"Koiji", she breathed beside him.

"Don't talk or the poison shall get you", he told her.

Koiyuki hmphed. She had never had a man tell her what to do and get away with it without having a fist land in his face. But she figured it best not to say anything. He was just trying to protect her and keep her safe. She decided to let it slide, this time.

"Kaki (fire), Tsuinkobura no Shouten (twin cobra of death)" he commanded his zanpakuto as a cobra appeared with two heads and began shooting poison at the moths.

Koiji created a poison field to protect him and Koiyuki from the venom of the cobras.

"I have never seen this technique before", Koiyuki said in surprise.

"Really? He uses this all the time", Koiji responded.

"Yeah, well, I spent most of our time fighting in a different kind of way that didn't involve zanpakutos", she said shamefully.

"Oh" he looked away. "Well, is not the time to discuss your past mistakes", he stood to his feet. "We need to get you to safety", he extended his hand down to her.

Koiyuki looked at his hand then up to his face and back to his hand. "What am I suppose to do with that?" she asked him.

"Ugh!" he sighed dramatically and grabbed her hand, pulling her up close to his chest and then throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell?! Put me down!" she pounded her fists into her back.

"Oh escaping are we?" Tokishima flash stepped in front of them.

Koiji lifted his zanpakuto and commanded it to create a poison storm as dust of poison flew out in the air and then he flash stepped through an open window and outside.

"Let me go", she kicked at Koiji and then he dropped her to the ground. "Ouch!" she whined.

"You said let go, so I did", he smirked down at her and then helped her up.

"This battle is not over", Tokishima appeared in front of them, his twin cobra hissing behind him.

"Far from finished", Koiji conjured a giant grey moth behind him.

"Wait a minute", Koiyuki grabbed his arm. "This is my battle and I should be the one to fight him—"

"But he nearly killed you!"

"That may be true", she smiled at Koiji. "But I promised Retsu that I would take care of it and take care of it I will", she said and seconds later, a spray of venom shot at them and Koiji grabbed her by the waist and leaped out of harm's way.

"Koiyuki, are you—"

"I'm fine. Just a small scratch", she reassured him.

"It doesn't matter to me whom I fight", Tokishima began to step towards them. "For as soon as I finish off one the other will be next. In fact, I could finish the both of you off in one fight. So why don't both of you come at me", he grinned. "That way we can make this fight a little more interesting.

"Fine!" Koiyuki stood to her feet. "You're on. Strike Kajiki!" she drew her zanpakuto and slashed a wave of liquid reiatsu at the former squad for captain.

"Spread your deadly poison Nezumiiroga!" Koiji commanded his grey moth as it flapped its wings and a cloud of poison dust flew through the air.

Tokishima just smirked as the first cobra head absorbed Koiyuki's liquid reiatsu and the second cobra head shot out a spray of venom into the poison dust, evaporating it.

"I told you I could take you both on", he chuckled. "Why don't you both give before I have to kill you", he said.

Koiyuki glared at him and then flash stepped out of sight, coming up behind the silver haired man and drawing her zanpakuto down upon his head.

Tokishima merely smirked again as he drew his zanpakuto above his and blocked her attack. As he was blocking her attack, Koiji shunpo-ed up close to him and was about to strike when the tail of his snake slapped him backwards into a nearby tree.

"Is that all the two of you got?" he laughed maniacally.

Koiyuki swung her leg around and tried to kick him in the head but he caught her leg and threw her in the same direction as Koiji. She hit up against the tree and fell right on top of the former third seat.

"Ow! Get off!" he tried to push her off her.

"Seek and destroy my cobra", they heard Tokishima say and Koiji instinctively grabbed Koiyuki in his arms and flash stepped out of the way, using the wings of his moth to absorb the brunt force of the poison.

"Are you alright?" he asked the grey haired woman.

"I'm fine", she responded and then gasped as she noticed a trickle of blood coming from a wound on his forehead. "Koiji, you're bleeding", she then grabbed the hem of her kimono and ripped a long strip off and bandaged his forehead.

"Thank you", he nodded at her. She just smiled.

"Are you two planning to hide behind those bushes all day or are you going to come out and fight me?" he laughed as his cobra began to shoot off a range of sprays of venom.

Koiyuki had had about enough of this guy. She then rose to her feet; zanpakuto gripped tightly in her hand and seethed, "Bankai." Water then began to flow beneath their feet and flood up to their waist and was slowing rising.

"Oh", Tokishima stopped laughing and grinned. "It would seem that I have truly upset you now. Are you going to kick my—"but he never got to finish his sentence as the water completely enveloped them and she flash stepped in front of him and punched him dead in the jaw, sending him flying backwards and crashing into the side of his house.

"I am so tired of hearing you talk", she said. "I am so sick of your bullshit! I should have killed you all those years ago when I had the chance but unfortunately, I was too busy sleeping with you to think straight", she grabbed her zanpakuto up in her hand and slashed it through the water and a cyclone sped its way over to him.

"Oh come now", he arose to his feet and cut the cyclone in half with his zanpakuto. "Our time together wasn't all bad. I remember how you use to—"but he never got to finish his sentence again as another collided fist with his face.

Tokishima flew backwards again and landed in the same spot he had just been punched into before. He then rose to his feet in surprise, as he realized that the hand the punched him did not belong to his former sex interest but to that of his former third seat.

"So, it seems I have upset you as well, eh Koiji?" he chuckled.

"Shutup!" he kicked his former taicho in the gut. "You disgusting, vile piece of shit!"

Koiyuki was surprised. She had never heard Koiji talk like that. Ever. He always seemed so calm and reserved, even when someone really pissed him off he never acted on his feelings. He just always seemed . . . so composed.

"Koiji . . . I—"

"You didn't deserve to be treated like a slut", he told her. "You were worth way more than he gave you credit for."

"Thank you" was all she could say in reply.

"How sweet", Tokishima spoke up. "He has a little crush on you."

"Shutup!" they both shouted in unison. Tokishima only laughed.

"Let's finish this, once and for all Koiyuki. I would like to be done by tea time", he said.

"Oh don't worry", Koiyuki drew up her zanpakuto. "You will be", she flash stepped away and appeared before him, bringing her zanpakuto down on his head but it was blocked by the tail of his cobra.

"Nice try but I am not so easily beaten", he smirked.

Koiyuki flash stepped back over to where Koiji was and smirked in return. "Well, what would be the fine in that if you were", she said. "Appear, Kyokajiki", she called forth her swordfish. (giant swordfish)

"So is that the way you want to play then?" Tokishima asked.

"Oh I'm not playing", Koiyuki responded. "I'm going to kick your ass", she swung her hand forward and Kyokajiki flew forward, about to strike Tokishima but his cobra blocked the attack instead. Then its tail grabbed hold of Kyokajiki's snout and slammed it to the ground.

"Nice try but not going to work", he replied.

Koiyuki only smirked and then commanded her zanpakuto, "Slice him up", and Kyokajiki writhed to life and slashed the two headed cobra down in half, its two halves falling to the floor, creating a cloud of blood in the water.

"You bitch", he sneered at her. "Look what you did?!"

"Boo hoo. You gonna cry—"but she never got to finish her sentence as he charged for her, pinning her against a tree.

"You little slut", he hissed. "I shall make you pay", he said as he pierced her stomach with his hand and then drew it back. Her bankai faded away and all the water began to evaporate into nothingness and her swordfish disappeared. "Now you die", he told her but then there was a zanpakuto struck through his abdomen.

"No, now you die", he turned his head and saw that the zanpakuto belonged to his former third seat. Then he fell to his knees and finally laid upon the ground. And Koiyuki slowly followed suit after.

"Koiyuki!" Koiji caught her, lifting her up in his arms. "Koiyuki, speak to me", he shook her gently but the grey haired woman refused to wake. "Don't worry Koiyuki, I won't let you die", he whispered softly in her ear, then shunpo-ed off to get help, leaving his former taicho to drown in a pool of his own blood.

Tokishima laid there, wondering how he could have lost and why his faithful third seat betrayed him. This was not how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to destroy the slut and then _that_ Kenpachi and finally take back his Retsu. And yet, here he was, lying in a pool of his own blood, dying. _Where had I gone wrong?_ He thought before his eyes closed shut and he fell into unconscious.

* * *

**The end. I know, not like you wanted but I couldn't think of anything else. I promise, next chapter will be better. Stayed tune to see what happens next. Will Tokishima die or live? And what will happen to Koiyuki? And what about the sudden sparks between her and Koiji? You'll have to wait and see. Please read and review. Bye. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Rest and Relaxation or Maybe Not

Koiyuki opened her clear blue eyes to a white room and bright lights. She then sat up, rubbing her eyes of their sleep and took a glance around the room. She saw many white beds with people lying in them. Some asleep and others sitting up, like her, but reading or staring out the window. Then she turned beside her and saw a man lying down beside her with brown hair, graying at the temples.

"Koiji!" she leaped from her bed and kneeled down beside his. "Oh Koiji, please open your eyes and say something, anything!" she shook him.

"Hey, what's all the noise about?" Koiji sat up and held Koiyuki at arm's length.

"Oh you're not dead!" she jumped up unto his bed and hugged him to death.

"Koiyuki, I can't breathe", he gasped.

"Oh! Sorry", she let him go but she didn't hop off his bed. "Listen Koiji, I—"

"Granny-chan!" a blur of pink and black blazed through the room and hopped up in the grey haired woman's lap.

"Oh Precious", Koiyuki hugged the pink haired fukutaicho close to her. "You came to see me. I'm so happy", she squeezed the girl even more.

"Are you all better Granny-chan?" Yachiru asked Koiyuki.

"Almost, but right now", she set Yachiru down on the floor. "I need to talk to this nice gentlemen right here. Ya think you can give me ten minutes alone with him?"

"Sure!" Yachiru raced off again and then she was gone.

Koiyuki watched as Yachiru raced off and then she turned back to Koiji.

She didn't know what to say to him. Well, actually, she figured a thank you was in order but then again, he did bark at her. So she figured a slap to the face was in order as well but she didn't want to do that. If it hadn't been for him, she would have died and Tokishima would have gotten away to hurt Retsu. But still, what could she possibly say? Thank you was not enough to express the things she was feeling and honestly, she didn't know if she could really tell him how she—

"Um, Koiyuki", Koiji intervened into her thoughts. "You're squeezing too tightly dear. Please let go", he touched her arm lightly.

"Oh, sorry", she released her grip on him and pulled away. She hadn't even realized that she was even touching him, let alone squeezing the life out of his hand. What was the matter with her? Why was it so hard for her to tell him how she felt? She had no problem expressing her feelings to Tokishima. Hell, she even proposed to the guy and chased after him despite him saying no. She truly was a foolish woman.

"Koiyuki, are you alright?" he touched her lightly again, jarring her from her thoughts.

"No I'm not alright!" she shouted aloud, turning a few heads in her direction as she leaped off his bed and began pacing about. "I mean, do I look alright?"

"Honestly—"

"Ugh!" she whipped her head around at him, pure rage directed his way. "Honestly what? Honestly I look horrible? Honestly I look like I have lost my mind? Honestly what Koiji?" she yelled at him.

"Honestly", he smiled at her. Then he pulled the covers back, swung his leg over the bed and hopped out, standing in front of her. "You look like you could use a hug", he wrapped his arms around her thin, slender frame and pulled her close to his muscular, larger frame and hugged her.

Koiyuki didn't even know whether to punch Koiji for touching her without her permission or crying because for the first time in all her life, a man was being nice to her, truly being nice to her. She chose to cry.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Koiji looked down at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"Because you're a nice person. I have no reason to be mean to you", he chuckled lightly.

"Ok, so you think I'm nice—"

"No, I know you're nice."

"—and you say you have no reason to be mean to me but what I don't get is why you risked your life for me?" she finally looked up at him with tearful blue eyes.

"Well", he scratched his head slightly, then smiled and looked back down at her. "I had nothing better to do."

"What?!" she looked at him, anger creeping into her face.

"And", he held her tight in his arms so she couldn't do him bodily harm. "Because I hate to see a nice woman such as yourself killed by a monster like Tokishima", he said before leaning forward and kissing her gently on her forehead.

Koiyuki didn't know what to say. She had never heard anything so sweet and from someone she almost completely and totally liked—uh despised. She meant despised.

"Uh . . ." she pulled away from him slowly. "I'm flattered, really, I am but—"

"But you feel this is going too fast and that maybe we should slow down—"

"No, no", she cut him off. "It's not going to fast it's just . . ."

"Just what?" he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to him.

She really didn't know how to really tell him what she was feeling. She was feeling so many things right now. Anger for him getting hurt because of her, sadness because he probably doesn't really like her, he is just being nice to her but mostly, she was feeling love. Love for this wonderful man whom risked his life for hers. And a bit of stupidity too, stupidity that it took her so long to realize how wonderful he truly is.

So Koiyuki did the only thing she could think to do. She leaned forward on her tiptoes and placed her lips gently and softly to his, kissing him tenderly and lovingly.

At first Koiji didn't return the kiss and she was afraid she had made a mistake and just as she was about to pull away, Koiji wrapped an arm around her waist tightly and slid a hand into her hair, returning the kiss with equal emotion and passion. It was the best kiss of her life.

"Uh umm", they both heard someone clear their throat beside them and pulled away as if the other were on fire.

"Oh Retsu, honey, we were just—"

Retsu just held up her hand and smiled. "I'm glad to see you two feeling better but remember, this is a place of recovery, not a place to make out. So if you don't mind, back into your beds", she told them politely.

Koiyuki hated to be told what to do by a man but she hated being told what to by some younger than her even worse. Still, she did what Retsu said. She was tired and now was not the time to make out with Koiji. She'd wait until it was lights out and sneak back into his bed. And from the sly grin on his face, he was thinking the same thing she was.

"I'll be back to check on you two later", Retsu smiled and then she winked at Koiyuki before she turned away and headed off to check on her other patients.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that", Koiji said after a moment.

"I know", Koiyuki blushed. "I didn't think Retsu would actually catch us", she looked down at her sheets, blushing even more.

"Yes, that too", he chuckled lightly. "But that is not what I meant", he turned in her direction, smiling.

"Oh", she met his gaze then quickly turned away.

"What I meant was that I was not expecting that kiss. I thought you were just going to say thank you for saving you life or something but the kiss, that completely caught me off guard", he slid out of his bed and slipped into hers. "And I was wondering where had that come from?" he cupped her chin in his hand and moved her head to face him.

"Well . . . uh . . ." she blushed wildly and tried not to look at him but he held her head firm so she couldn't look away.

"Nuh uh, I'm not going to let you try to wiggle your way out of this. You are going to answer my question. What brought about that kiss?" he asked again.

"I don't know", she stuttered. "I was just trying to find a way to say . . . uh . . ."

"To say what, hm?" he craned his head to the side, a smirk evident on his face.

"I wanted to say I love you but I couldn't and so I kissed you instead", she blurted out in one breath.

"Oh?" he straightened his neck and leaned forward, pressing his body closer to hers, their chests pressed tight together. "Well, I'm flattered. I had no idea you felt that way. But now that I know . . ." he grinned big, leaning her backwards on the bed so that she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"Uh . . . what are you doing?" she looked up at him puzzlingly. "Didn't Unohana-taicho say that this was not a place to—"

"Shh", he placed a finger on her lips. "That's why I'm going to pull the curtain close and if the other patients don't mind, I am going to make out with my girlfriend", he said.

"Wait!" she sat up very quickly, nearly knocking him off the bed. "When did we agree that I was your girlfriend?"

"Well", he hopped off of her and pulled the curtains closed. "You just tell me you loved me and I love you, so I think that constitutes us a couple, don't you? But if you don't—"

"Wait", she intervened. "You love me?"

"Yes I do", he climbed back into the bed and back on top of her. "I wouldn't just betray my taicho as well as risk my life for just anyone", he said.

"Oh no?" she smirked up at him.

"No, I wouldn't. I love you Koiyuki, just as much as you love me and if you'll have me, I would like to be your boyfriend and you my girlfriend", he grabbed her hands in his, pinning her arms above her head and staring deeply into her grey blue eyes. "So, what do you say?" he asked her.

"Hmm . . ." she smirked evilly.

"Koiyuki", he glared down at her.

"Hehehe", she giggled and leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. Nothing would make me happier", she smiled.

"Good", he smiled back before reconnecting his lips to hers and kissing her deeply and passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 11th division . . .

"I don't like this Kenpachi", his girlfriend paced back and forth in front of him.

"And what do you not like?" he responded to her, signing some papers for the damages suffered to the sixth division by Yachiru, yet again. It seemed like it was the third time this week that Yachiru had torn a hole in one of his paper doors, or broke one of his expensive vases or damage the walls by coloring on them. Why couldn't she just stay away from that man? Why did she have to—"

"Kenpachi, did you hear me?" he looked and saw his fiancé leaned forward, her hands planted firm on his desk and her face screaming anger.

"I'm sorry Retsu but it's these damn bills again. I swear, if Yachiru destroys one more thing of Byakuya's I'm gonna—"

"Kenpachi!" she shouted. "I don't care. We need to figure out what we're going to do about Koiyuki and Koiji", she said.

"We do?" the tall spike haired giant quirked an eyebrow up at his usually calm and tranquil but now angry fiancé.

"Yes!" she threw her hands up in the air. And then she stalked off over to the couch in his office and flopped on top of it.

It wasn't like Kenpachi wasn't concerned, it was just that it wasn't his nature to interfere in other peoples affair. If Granny wanted to date the man that nearly killed him, he thought she should. He came close to taking him down, in Kenpachi's opinion, he was a real catch. But he knew this was bothering Retsu and it was also in his nature to pommel anyone or anything that hurt his Retsu. Now this is where his problem occurred.

Kenpachi liked Koiyuki but he loved Retsu and he had no problems with Koiji. Actually, he kind of liked Koiji. Koiji was the only person to give him a challenge besides Ichigo or that espada Nnoitra. He had no hate towards the man but Retsu didn't like him because he tried to kill him and thus didn't trust him with Koiyuki. On the other hand, Koiyuki was a big girl and could take care of herself, so if she chose to date Koiji, then he would not interfere. Damn this was hard.

"I know you don't care Kenpachi but I do and—"

"I never said I didn't care", he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Retsu. "I just . . . don't want anyone to get hurt is all", he confessed.

He heard Retsu sigh and knew she was starting to feel bad about bringing this whole Koiyuki and Koiji thing up. And now he felt bad for making her feel bad but he had never lied to Retsu and he wasn't about to start now. But what were they going to do about Koiyuki and Koiji? He didn't want to be against his fiancé but he wasn't really for her either. What to do?

"I think we should confront them both", Retsu turned to him after a while. "Confront them and see what they have to say about all this, okay?"

"Okay", he nodded in reply.

* * *

_Back in the fourth division . . . _

Koiyuki and Koiji were bored and decided to sneak out of the sick ward. Making out was fun and all but doing it while naked was even better and they couldn't do that there. But unfortunately, by the time they were about to sneak out, the fourth division taicho had returned.

"Retsu sweetie", Koiyuki blinked in surprise and plastered a fake smile on her face, while Koiji just stared straight, knowing full well why the healer captain had returned. "What brings you by?"

"Me and Kenpachi would like to invite you to dinner, if you have nothing better to do?" Retsu asked.

Koiji knew it was a trap but from the look Koiyuki's face, she wanted to go and wanted Retsu to accept their relationship so he would not voice his opinion. But Koiji knew Retsu was up to something and no doubt got Kenpachi to go along with it as well. Women were always crafty like that and men are susceptible.

"Oh Retsu!" Koiyuki ran up to the backwards braided healer and squeezed the life out of her. "I'm so glad you understand. Koiji is really a wonderful mad, far better than that asshole Tokishima and he loves me, really loves me. Listen to me, I sound like a school girl but I do really love him and he really loves me. Oh I'm so glad you approve", she almost was about to cry.

Koiji was happy to see her so in love and all but he knew Retsu did not really approve. He knew Koiyuki's heart would be broken once she learned the truth. He just hoped it wouldn't be too soon or too late.

"Come on Koiji, help me pick out a dress to wear for tonight", the grey haired woman grabbed his hand in hers and began to drag him off.

"Okay love", he said but he stared Retsu down the whole time, saying that if she ever hurt Koiyuki, the healer would have him to deal with.

Retsu stared back saying bring it.

* * *

Kenpachi did not like this one bit. One, he did not like setting the table and two, he did not like this rift forming between Koiyuki and Retsu. He just knew something was going to go wrong and he would have to choose between Retsu and Koiyuki and he happened to like both women or really, he liked one and loved the other but still, he couldn't choose between the two. Why couldn't everyone just accept things like he did?

"Because you're great Ken-chan!" Yachiru beamed up at him from her spot on the counter.

"What?" he turned around and looked at his adoptive pink haired daughter.

"You said Ken-chan, 'Why can't everyone just 'cept things like you do?' And that's because you're great Ken-chan!" she nearly leaped off the counter.

"Whoa", he grabbed her before she fell. "Be careful Yachiru", he scolded her. As if it actually worked.

"I know Ken-chan", she beamed back.

"Maybe you should go stand by the door and greet our guests? Sound good?" he asked her.

"Yay!" and then she was off.

Now where was he? Oh! He was setting the table. Even though he felt maybe Retsu should do this. He didn't even know which side the forks went on or which plate was supposed to be on top and which was supposed to be on the bottom. And there was the matter of the napkin. It wasn't so much the problem as where it should go but how the hell it should be folded. He didn't understand why any of it mattered. He preferred to just give them one plate and one fork, spoon and knife and then lay the napkin all on top. In fact, Kenpachi thought he would screw this prissy shit and do it his way. It was his division they were having dinner in, so he would set the table his way.

"Kenpachi!" he heard his fiancé screech from behind him.

"What?" he turned around and faced her.

"What the hell is this?" she indicated to the table setting with her arm.

Kenpachi turned and looked at the table as well but he obviously saw something different than her and turned back to her and said, "What? I don't see the problem."

"You don't see the problem?"

"No, I don't", he glared down at her, his tone firm.

"Oh don't you stare at me like that", she glared back, raising on her tiptoes so she could reach his face. "I gave you a chart on how you should set the table and you just completely disregarded me. I can't believe you. Are you that determined to ruin this dinner for me. Why couldn't you have just set the table the way I asked you to?"

"First of all, you didn't ask, you just handed me some damn chart and told me to do what it says", he barked back. "And secondly, this is my division woman and we don't set the table like a bunch of pussies and shit. They got a plate, silverware and a napkin. That's all they need."

"Ugh!", she threw her hands up in the air. "You infuriating bloody thirsty tyrant—"

"You controlling pansy ass—"

"Ignorant, insufferable—"

"Stupid, pussy—"

"Jerk of a Neanderthal—"

"Tea-loving, prissy—"

"Son of a BITCH!"

"BITCH!" they both said in unison.

"Did you just . . . I can't believe . . . how dare you . . .", they both tried to speak.

All the while the two captains were arguing, Yachiru had answered the door for the expected guests, Koiji and Koiyuki.

"Granny! Granny's boyfriend! Ken-chan and Mommy are busy fighting. So they won't be out for awhile. Come, sit and I'll get you your tea!" the pixie fukutaicho beamed up at her guests. "Be right back!" she zipped off.

"Uh . . . okay", Koiyuki said after the puff of smoke that was Yachiru. "Hm, I wonder what they are fighting about?" she thought aloud.

_Me too_ Koiji thought to himself. _If they were already fighting now, then I know this dinner is going to be a disaster. _

"I can't believe you . . . you . . . jerk!" she screamed at the tall, spike haired giant.

"I'm the jerk? You're the one who's the jerk. You know damn well this argument ain't about no damn tableware and how its placed. It's about Granny seeing Koiji and how you don't like it, ain't it?" he got up in the backwards braid captain's face.

"Don't you dare get in my face Kenpachi Zaraki", she barred her teeth at him. (an expression, she didn't really do that) "I am just as upset about your lack of table place setting know how as well as this thing between Koiyuki and Koiji", she huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Bullshit! It's all about Koiyuki and Koiji and its called a relationship, not a "thing". Why can't you see that?" he roared at her. Then he sighed and back away from her slowly. "You know", he chuckled dryly. "I thought I was the pig headed and stubborn, but this time, that person is you. If you truly can't see how happy those two are together, then you damn sure can't be the woman I was going to marry", he said coldly and then turned around and walked off.

"Ken-chan! Mommy! Stop fighting or our guests will hear", Yachiru popped up in front of the arguing couple.

"Uh?! What people?!" Kenpachi barked at his adoptive daughter.

"Ken-chan, where is the teapot and the cups? Our guests need tea, Tea, TEA!" she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yachiru", Kenpachi grabbed her shoulders and settled her still. "Who's here?"

"Granny and her playmate Ken-chan", she replied a little irritated.

"Oh shit!" he ran to the cabinets and opened them, looking for the tea set. "Retsu, just don't stand there, help me find the damn tea pot", he yelled at her.

"Oh yeah", she snapped out of her daze. "I'll look for it right away", she said solemnly as she slumped over to the cabinets beside Kenpachi and began helping him look. Or at least, that's what she thought she was trying to do. But actually, Retsu was trying to keep it together and not cry in front of her adoptive daughter and her fiancé, correction, her ex-adoptive daughter and her ex-fiancé. She just didn't know what to do. She couldn't let this thing with Koiyuki and Koiji go but if she didn't, Kenpachi would leave her. And she didn't know if she could handle that.

_He . . . he said he couldn't marry me_ she thought to herself.

_**He didn't mean it honey. **_

_Yes he did. Kenpachi always means what he says and says what he means. He meant every last word. He won't marry me unless I let this thing with Koiyuki and Koiji slide. _

_**Actually, I think he called it a relationship. And they seem happy. Why can't you let it go?**_

_Because . . ._

_**Because why? **_

_Because I don't trust him. _

_**But he did save Koiyuki.**_

_Yeah, after he tried to kill her. _

_**Now, now, do we know that?**_

_Well . . ._

_**No, we don't. Give him a chance. He loves her and she loves him and they make each other happy. Besides, would you want to do to them what Tokishima was trying to do to you and Kenpachi? **_

_No. _

_**Exactly. Now go out there and tell Kenpachi you're sorry and that you'll back off. **_

_Ok. _

"Hey Retsu", Kenpachi interrupted her thoughts. "I found the tea set. Could you make the tea for our gu—"but he never got to finish his sentence as Retsu grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly and passionately.

"I'm sorry Kenpachi", she blurted out as soon as they broke apart. "I should have just let this go like you asked me to but I didn't and I couldn't but I want to, so badly. I don't want you to leave me", she leaned into him, tears streaming down her eyes and onto his haori. "I'm so sorry."

"You know, I didn't mean that. I was just saying that out of anger. One lousy disagreement is no reason to not get married. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry", he hugged her tightly.

"But still", she pulled away from him. "You were right Kenpachi. I should have just accepted their relationship. He loves her and she loves him, I should have respected that."

"But you were only concerned about Koiyuki", he tried to reassure her. "You were just trying to look out for a friend. I'm sure if we told Granny right now, she would understand", he said soothingly. Well, as soothingly as a blood thirsty giant could.

"Tell me what?" Koiyuki stepped into the kitchen.

"Uh . . ." both Retsu and Kenpachi stared at her.

"Someone better spill it now or else—"but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by the sound of the doorbell as well as the sound of a certain pixie fukutaicho shouted, "I'll get it!"

Both Retsu and Kenpachi sighed with relief that they wouldn't have to tell Koiyuki what they were talking about. Then Kenpachi remembered that Yachiru said she was going to answer the door and fear consumed his heart as he let go of Retsu and zoomed past Koiyuki. "Yachiru, let me get the door", he screamed at his adoptive daughter. Both Koiyuki and Retsu just stared after the giant, spike haired captain.

"It's okay Ken-chan", Yachiru beamed up at him. "The messenger just dropped off a present", she handed it to Kenpachi. "Open it Ken-chan, open it!" she bounced up and down.

"Alright squirt", he grunted at her. "Just settle down", he scolded her.

At first he looked at it like it was a foreign object, trying to figure out who sent him the gift. There was no name on it and as he shook it, he couldn't hear anything jingling. The jingle would indicate the new bells he ordered but the messenger would have also had him sign for them as well. In fact, all the messenger were required for someone, either the one receiving the package or some high ranking officer of the division to sign off for the package. Something wasn't right here.

"Yachiru, what did the messenger say to you when he handed you this package?"

"He didn't say anything Ken-chan. He just smiled and handed me the package", she told her adoptive father.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "He said boom!" and then the package began to shake and quake before Kenpachi dropped it to the floor and he, Retsu, Koiyuki, and Koiji all drew out their zanpakutos. Then the package exploded.

Kenpachi instantly hovered over Yachiru, using his enormous reiatsu to shield her, while Koiji shunpo-ed over to Koiyuki and Retsu, and used his body and reiatsu to shield them from the blast as the apartment engulfed in flames.

As the blast subsided, Kenpachi opened his eye to a shadowy figure standing above him laughing, "Sayonara Kenpachi Zaraki-taicho. Oh, and just in case you should try anything heroic, I am taking your little girl", he indicated to the unconscious pink haired child under his arm. "Bye-bye now", and then he disappeared, before the great, spike haired giant collapsed into unconsciousness himself.

* * *

**Well, that was the end. Tell me what you think. Sorry for the long delay. And . . . my boyfriend is coming in five days. I am so excited! Wish me luck! I'll share who he is when I next update. Which I promise to be soon, since I am on summer vacation. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rescuing Yachiru

_Sayonara Kenpachi Zaraki-taicho._

He heard a voice whisper into his mind, the voice that had been haunting his dreams for the past three days, the voice that has been taunting him agonizingly and terribly. The voice that was toying with his mind, playing with it ever so slightly until it cracked and lost all of its senses.

_Oh, and just in case you should try anything heroic, I am taking your little girl. _

"No! Yachiru!" Kenpachi stirred himself awake.

"Kenpachi, you're awake", his fiancé came over to him and wrapped her arms lovingly around his strong neck. "I am so glad. I thought you'd never wake up", she cried tears of joy.

Kenpachi's mind was swirling with too many thoughts to really focus on what his fiancé was saying. The only he could focus on was Yachiru and where she could be.

In the beginning of this whole affair, Kenpachi mentioned he had a weakness for three things: Yachiru, fighting and Retsu and physicals. Maybe he should change that to four things. Anyway, he never did say what he feared most. There were three things he feared most in the world: a woman's tears, weakness and losing Yachiru or Retsu. He feared a woman's tears because it meant she was in pain or in sorrow and seeing her cry (whether it be Yachiru or Retsu or really, any woman close to him) just cut a wound so deep in his heart that he couldn't stand and he felt true pain. He hated to feel that pain and thus never wanted to see a woman cry. He feared weakness but not the weaknesses he had mentioned before, but the kind of weakness that left him unable to fight and defend the ones he loved or respected, the kind of weakness that stopped him from winning and bringing down his enemy. Most of all, he feared not having Yachiru or Retsu by his side, the only two people that brought the most joy to his life and gave his life meaning. He feared that if either one of them should go away or both, he would surely die on the inside and truly become the monster everyone claimed him to be.

"Where's Yachiru?" he asked after a moment.

He felt Retsu pull away from him and turn around, her face pointed towards the ground, not looking up at him. Then he saw her shoulders drop and begin to shake as tears streamed down her face. "I wish you hadn't asked me that question", he saw her bury her head in her hand.

He stood to his feet and looked down at Retsu. "Woman, I mean no disrespect but if you don't tell me where my Yachiru is right now, I will—"

"She isn't here Kenpachi!" she screamed. "I don't know where she is and I can't possibly begin to tell you where she is. I wish I could but I just can't", she looked up at him with tear full indigo eyes and then she stood to her feet and walked out of his room.

It seemed that all of Kenpachi's greatest fears were coming to reality. He had just made his woman cry, his body was too weak to move, which meant it was too weak to fight and Yachiru was missing or even worse, dead. It seemed the great Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't so great after and the things he always tried to prevent from happening were his new reality and there was little to nothing he could do about it. That is if he decided to sit there and do nothing.

"Uh . . . Zaraki-taicho, where are you—"

"I'm going to find Yachiru", he cut off the silver haired fukutaicho as he stood to his feet and headed towards the door.

"But Zaraki-taicho, I'm afraid your injuries are too serious for you to leave. You have burns all over your arms as well as your back. You will surely die if you try to—"she tried to stop the tall, spike haired giant but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go deary", Koiyuki told her gently. "He needs to do this. Don't worry though, Kenpachi is a strong man. He'll survive. They don't call him Kenpachi for no reason", she smiled at the fourth squad fukutaicho.

"Okay", Isane nodded her head and let Kenpachi go. "But wait", she added. "Kenpachi can't sense reiatsu, how is he—"

"Oh his heart already knows where he needs to go. He'll find him. Trust me, Kenpachi knows exactly where to find Tokishima Omoitsu", Koiyuki reassured her.

_Now where the hell am I?_ the tall eleventh division taicho scratched his spike haired hair.

(I'm kidding! *giggles* that didn't really happen. I was just pulling yer leg)

* * *

"Wakey wakey little girl", a voice sounded in her ear.

She opened her ruby red eyes and saw nothing but a bright light and a wall of pink, fluffy pillows. After her eyes readjusted to the light, she saw a tub full of stuffed animals and another tub full of candy. It was as if Yachiru was sitting in her play room back at the eleventh division except for the fact that she noticed a silver chain in the wall leading to her left ankle and realized she wasn't at home which meant there was no Ken-chan there to play with her.

"Where is Ken-chan? You're not Ken-chan!" she screamed at the mysterious voice.

The voice laughed maliciously and then she heard footsteps echo closer and closer to where she was from the darkness.

Yachiru was always taught to never be scared but for the first time in her life, she truly was scared. Well, actually, this wasn't the first time. She was sure she had been scared all those times when she was a baby and she had to fend for herself. During the days before she met Ken-chan. The dark ages as she had called them. But ever since she had met Ken-chan, she was no longer afraid. She felt she could face any danger so long as her Ken-chan was beside her. And even if he wasn't, she knew Ken-chan's strength would be more than enough to guide her to victory. This time was different though. This time, she did not have Ken-chan by her side. In fact, she didn't even know where Ken-chan was or where she was for that matter. And to top it all off, there was this creepy voice surrounded in darkness planning to do god knows what to her. This truly was terrifying.

"I'm afraid your precious _Ken-chan_ is not here at the moment. In fact, I am afraid he will not be coming to join us at all", he finally answered her question.

"What? Ken-chan . . . Ken-chan is . . . he is . . . dead?" she stuttered.

"I would like to hope so but they don't call him Kenpachi for nothing. I'm sure he made it out alive but not unscathed. It will take much effort for him to get back on his feet. Who knows how long it will be before he comes to rescue you if he does so at all. His injuries from the explosion might just very well kill him. Why I'm not surprised if he isn't—"but he never got to finish his sentence as her tiny yet powerful fist came colliding with the side of his face.

"Don't you dare", she said darkly, her reiatsu rising slowly and eerily. "Ken-chan is not going to die so easily. He will kick your ass and rescue me first before he ever lays down and die. You obviously do not know Ken-chan very well if you think he could die so easily from a few small injuries", she said coldly and deadly, giving the mysterious voice a death glare that would make grown men piss in their pants. Then she turned her nose up at him and shifted her body around so she could no longer see him as hot, silent tears leaked from her amber eyes. _Ken-chan will come. He will not die_ she chanted over and over in her head.

It wasn't that she doubted Ken-chan's abilities to survive any and every attack but Yachiru was no fool. Even the great Kenpachi Zaraki was not invincible. Death was not inevitable for him and if this ominous stranger could hurt her Ken-chan this much that he was taking so long to come rescue her, then what was to prevent Ken-chan from dying? He had almost died once before from the former taicho of squad four by a lousy poison dart. An explosion was a little bigger and had knocked her Ken-chan unconscious. Who's to say it wouldn't kill him? Who's to say it hadn't already? All she knew was that her Ken-chan was being beaten and this time, he may not survive, a fact she was having a hard time facing.

Yachiru hugged her legs close to her non-existent chest and buried her small face into her knees, hoping her hakamas could absorb most of her crying so that the creepy stranger wouldn't hear.

A while later Yachiru woke up to a plate of strawberries in front of her and a bowl of chocolate beside it.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"You're dinner", the voice replied.

"That ain't dinner", she spat back at him. "Ken-chan doesn't feed me this. He feeds me steak and potatoes and spinach and corn or some other kind of vegetable. Not fruit and syrup! What the hell is the matter with you?! Don't you know how to take care of a kid?" she roared ferociously.

"Apparently I don't", she heard footsteps echo closer to her glass prison and into the light stepped a tall, silver haired man with a scar down his left cheek and his hands bandaged wearing a captain's uniform.

"Hey!" she pointed a little stubby finger at her captor. "You're the guy I met with Mommy. You're the jerk that was trying to take Mommy away from Ken-chan, Toki Toki Omoshitsu", she said.

Aforementioned character was balling his fists while a vein popped up beside the temple of his forehead. "No", he told her coldly. "That is not my name. My name is Tokishima Omoitsu, the former captain of squad four. I am the man that sent those ninja after Kenpachi Zaraki. I am the man who nearly ended the life of Koiyuki Asahina and would have succeeded had it not been for my former third seat, Koiji Asagawa. I am the man who is going to take back my Retsu and the man who is going to kill your precious Ken-chan and rip out his heart and smash it to pieces in your pretty little face"

"Shutup", she slapped him across the face.

Yachiru couldn't bear to hear anymore. She couldn't stand to hear this monster talk about her Ken-chan this way. She just wanted him to stop. He didn't know shit about her Ken-chan to talk about him this way.

"Don't you dare say another word about Ken-chan", she said through gritted teeth, clenching her small fists on her sides. "You know nothing about Ken-chan to say all those mean things. Ken-chan is strong, and powerful, and he loves Mommy and cares about his squad and friends and family and he is nothing like you! Ken-chan is not the monster, you are."

"Are you done?" Tokishima stepped closer to her cell, breaking the glass that was separating them. Then he stepped through the broken glass, closing the small space left between him and the pixie fukutaicho until they were an inch apart and he was staring down at her small, pixie frame of a body, giving her a cold, death glare.

"I guess I am", Yachiru folded her arms over her not-yet-developed-chest.

"Then let me explain a few things to you, little girl", he knelt down so that they were eye level as he grabbed her wrists in his large hands, squeezing them tightly. "I am the prisoner and you are the captive. I am the one who holds your life in my hands", he squeezed her tighter. "So if you want to keep your life, I suggest you be a little nicer in how you talk to me or I shall end your life. Do I make myself clear?" he got within centimeters from her face.

"Fuck off!" she held up her hand in his face as her hand began to glow hot pink and then a spark flew from her hand into his face.

"You little bitch!" he seethed, collapsing to his knees, holding his bleeding face as Yachiru breaks free from her chain and then darts off into the darkness. "Come back here!" he flash stepped after her.

Yachiru didn't know what to do. Where could she possibly go to escape from him? She didn't even know where she was to even escape. She truly was scared and wanted to cry out for her Ken-chan to come and save her but then she knew he would find her and probably kill her. She couldn't take that chance.

"Where are you little girl? Come out, come out wherever you are", she could hear him creeping up closer from behind her.

Yachiru was truly scared. Here she was, in some dark dungeon or wherever running from a crazed mad man with no zanpakuto and one lousy kido spell that she couldn't use for another twenty-four hours. Basically, she was a defenseless little child who was low on sugar and too small to hurt a grown, psychopathic man. Yachiru was truly in fear for her life.

_Ken-chan, where are you? Please, hurry up and save m—_

"There you are!" he popped up out of nowhere.

"AH!" she squealed. "Ken-chan!" she tried to take off but he grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her close to him.

"Nun uh", he waved a finger in her face. "You're going to pay for what you did to me", he grinned widely as tears began to form in her ruby red eyes and ran down her small, rosy cheeks.

_Ken-chan, please, save me_ she cried in her head as Tokishima's hand came closer to her face, covering her entire head and gripping tightly.

"Don't worry hon", his grinned turned sinister as a dark chuckle escaped his lips. "I promise not to kill you. Just apply pressure to a few places and cause a few fractures", his laugh grew louder and malicious as he applied pressure to her skull while she wriggled about, her small hands trying to remove his one large hand from her face.

"Nice try but the more you struggle, the more I will crack your skull and possibly kill you", he told her flatly. That stopped her squirming all together. "Good girl", his grin returned and then he began cracking her skull again.

All Yachiru could do was sit and cry and wait for the pain to be over when all of a sudden, the pressure disappears and she falls to the floor, grabbing her head to make sure nothing else cracks.

"Don't you dare touch her again", she heard the sound of another man before she felt two large hands pick her up off the ground and hug her close to a large chest.

"Ken-chan?" she breathed.

"Sorry it took me so long", he nuzzled her close to him. "I promise never to take this long again to come for you", she could hear the waver in his voice.

"It's okay Ken-chan", she released her hands from her head, tears of joy streaming down her face as she wrapped her tiny arms around his large neck.

"Awww, how sweet", Tokishima interrupted the two. "But do you mind, I was in the middle of fracturing your little pixie's skull", he said.

Kenpachi just glared at Tokishima and then he turned back to Yachiru, "Why don't you go run and hide somewhere while I take care of this Omoshitsu guy, okay?"

"Okay Ken-chan!" she perked up a bit and then scampered off.

"Oh, and cover yer ears. I don't want ya ta hear what I'm gonna say", he added.

"Okay", she said a little reluctantly but she doubted he could see her do it so she didn't. She wondered how bad Ken-chan was going to beat up Toki Toki. All she knew was that Ken-chan was going to kill him dead.

"What, afraid she might learn something—"but he never got the chance to finish his sentence as Kenpachi came up to him and punched him dead in the jaw.

"Shutup you lousy son of a bitch", she heard her Ken-chan spat out. "I don't want ta hear yer fucking bullshit! You tried to kill me, then ya tried to kill Koiyuki and then Koiji for trying to save her life but most of all", she saw him walk over to Tokishima's crumbling body on the floor and then lift him up off the ground by his collar. "You took my little girl from me and tried to hurt her. For that, you will definitely die", she saw Ken-chan begin to glow as his reiatsu began to flare up and he drew out his zanpakuto. "Fight for yer miserable life if ya wanna but I will kill you in the end, count on that."

"Bring it on", Tokishima freed himself from Ken-chan's grip and then drew out his own zanpakuto. "Seek and destroy, Kobura no Shouten."

* * *

**The end. I know some of you may not like how weak I wrote Yachiru or Kenpachi but they have a softer side to them that I thought should be seen. Don't like it, don't really care. Oh! And I have decided to finish one fanfic at a time before starting another one. I have a new idea but need these other fanfics finished first. So first it will be **_**Kenpachi's Women**_** and then maybe **_**Lord Inuyasha**_** or **_**How to Heal a Broken Heart.**_** You (the fans) can decide on what you want next after **_**Kenpachi's Woman.**_** Please read and review. I could use the pick me up. Bye bye! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Cobra vs. Mongoose (part 1)

Retsu had finally stopped crying her eyes out enough to focus on the situation at hand. Kenpachi had finally awakened from his small coma and was aware that Yachiru was missing. She knew he would be itching to go find her soon and needed to do a full examination on him before they (herself and him) left to go find their daughter.

"Isane", she called for her fukutaicho as she stepped out of her office.

"Yes taicho", the silver haired shinigami bowed to her backwards braided captain. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes", Retsu replied politely. "I need to see the status report on Kenpachi Zaraki-taicho and my examination equipment so I can give him a quick follow up on his injuries", she informed her fukutaicho.

"Uh . . . I'm afraid Zaraki-taicho is not here taicho. He left to go find—"but Retsu was already gone before Isane could finish her sentence, running out the door and shunpo-ing to the eleventh division.

Somehow, Retsu knew Kenpachi wouldn't be there but she was just hoping he had gone to his own division to heal his injuries as he sometimes preferred to do. Maybe Yachiru was there as well and this was all a horrible nightmare. But Retsu knew better than that. She knew Kenpachi wouldn't be there and that Yachiru was really missing. So why was she running so hard to a place she knew neither her husband-to-be or her soon-to-be-daughter would be?

"Hey, Unohana-taicho", the eleventh's third seat greeted her. "What brings you by?" he asked.

"I was looking for Kenpachi but he isn't here, is he?" she responded to the bald shinigami.

"No, he isn't", Ikkaku replied solemnly. "Wait, I thought he was recovering in the fourth division with you?" he suddenly spoke.

"He was but I think he has gone off to look for Yachiru. But I'm afraid he may be—"she stopped herself, afraid to tell Kenpachi's third seat that his captain might be too weak to fight off an enemy and may die as a result. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Nah. Taicho isn't stupid enough to go get himself killed. He just always waits until he's near dead and worried everyone to death before he pommels his enemy. He thinks it's funny. But you have nothing to worry about. Taicho will come home and he won't die. I can assure you", he told her confidently.

This made Retsu smile. If his squad had this much faith in him than she figured she ought to have some faith in him too. Besides, she was marrying the man after all.

"Okay", she smiled at the bald shinigami. "Thank you", she bowed then shunpo-ed off.

Even though she knew Kenpachi could handle himself, she still wanted to go find him and make sure he was alright. Just sitting around doing nothing would drive her crazy. Besides, she wanted to have her shot at Tokishima before Kenpachi killed him off. _Hold on Kenpachi, I'm coming. _

* * *

So far, Kenpachi was unimpressed with Tokishima's abilities. All his snake seemed to do was hiss and squirt venom. Yachiru was scarier than this when she wakes up in the morning and hasn't been fed. Kenpachi was almost a little bored but he knew he needed to keep his guard up. This Tokishima guy didn't fight fair.

"Is that all ya got?" Kenpachi yawned. "Because if it is, I'll just kill ya right here and now and get this over with", he griped.

"You think you can beat me that easily?" Tokishima laughed maniacally, drawing his zanpakuto up in the air, readying his cobra for the attack.

"If this is the best that you can fight, then yeah, I can beat you pretty easily", Kenpachi snorted back. He was almost tempted to just sit down on the ground and fight from a laying down position. Seriously, if Tokishima didn't come up with something better, he would actually lie down and take a nap and fight in his sleep.

"Fine, Kenpachi Zaraki, why don't I take this up a notch?" he grinned

"Tch" was all the tall, spike haired giant replied.

Suddenly, the room went black and Kenpachi couldn't see. He immediately wondered if Yachiru was okay, since she was scared of the dark but lost his train of thought when something long and slimy wrapped around his body and squeezed him tight.

"What the hell is this?" he barked into the darkness, searching out through it with his one eye.

"This is a special form of Kobura no Shouten", he started. "It is true that zanpakuto can only possess a shikai and a Bankai, but my zanpakuto has three stages. This is actually the second stage, since it is between the shikai and the Bankai but it is my most effective and oddly, the most powerful of all the three stages. But I can only perform this technique once every 100 years. And since it has been nearly 200 years, I can use it at its full power. The longer I go without having used it, the more powerful it becomes.

The special ability of this stage is the ability to shroud a place in total darkness, confusing the enemy and quickly capturing it before—"

"Omoitsu-taicho!" both Kenpachi and Tokishima stopped, turning in the direction from which they heard the interruption, vaguely seeing a panting Retsu with zanpakuto in hand. "Put him down, now!" she demanded.

"Retsu, so nice of you to join us", Tokishima grinned maniacally. "I was hoping you would drop by. You're just in time to see me kill your—"but he never got to finish his sentence as she leaped forward, throwing her fist into her former captain's face.

"Just shutup", she seethed. "Don't you say another word to me", she balled her fists, her reiatsu flaring angrily around her. "How dare you harm the people I love and call it dong me a favor? How dare you think that I could possibly want you after what you have done and even if you hadn't done these things, I still wouldn't want you. I love Kenpachi and Yachiru and they mean the world to me and if killing you is what it takes to save them, then I will kill you", she glared daggers at him, drawing up her zanpakuto over her head, readying herself to attack.

Tokishima stood to his full height and dusted himself off, chuckling darkly. "You think you are going to kill me?" he flashed stepped in front of Retsu and grabbed her by her collar, lifting her in the air.

"Hey, get yer fucking paws off Retsu", Kenpachi barked, struggling to get free from the cobra.

"Oh don't worry", Tokishima grinned at the spike haired giant. "I won't hurt her but I will teach her who is boss and stop this rebellious attitude of hers", then he turned to Retsu. "I really don't like my women rebelling. Makes it harder to dominate them", he began squeezing her neck tightly. "But I supposed you got this way from running around with filth like—"and suddenly Kenpachi freed himself from the snake's grasp, jumping on top of Tokishima and grabbing Retsu from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, setting her softly on the ground.

"I'm fine now", she smiled up at her husband-to-be.

"I'm glad", he hugged her tight to his large frame.

"How touching", Tokishima arose from the ground, laughing maniacally. "I shall crush you both together, and your little girl too!" he roared.

Retsu flung herself in front of Kenpachi, afraid that Tokishima would really hurt her fiancé and Yachiru but then she heard Kenpachi laugh back, almost as maniacally as Tokishima and felt his reiatsu spike enormously.

"Kenpachi?" Retsu looked behind to her fiancé.

"Don't worry", he grinned as he stepped around her, standing between her and Tokiahima. "I won't let him hurt you or Yachiru. Speaking of Yachiru, why don't you go find her and make sure she's okay", he told her softly. For a big, blood thirsty tyrant, Kenpachi could be really sweet.

"Okay", she smiled back at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before running off to find Yachiru.

"Now, lets you and me finish this once and for all", Kenpachi turned back to the former captain of the fourth division, his reiatsu glowering around him.

"Gladly", Tokishima grinned as he drew his zanpakuto above his head and readied his cobra for attack.

Kenpachi steadied himself on the offensive, grinning in anticipation for a great battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Retsu was running around in the dark looking for Yachiru and worrying about how serious those bleeding wounds on Kenpachi were and if he would be able to withstand the fight without dying. What was she thinking, of course he wouldn't die. He was Kenpachi Zaraki, the greatest warrior that ever lived, still . . . she had these nagging doubts in the corner of her mind.

"Yachiru sweetie, where are you?" she called out into the darkness.

"Mommy?" she heard a small voice from behind her.

Retsu turned around quickly and used kido to shine a light so she could see her adoptive daughter better. What she saw nearly terrified her, for she saw bruises and cuts on her face and her head looked lope-sided.

"What did he do to you my darling", she kneeled down, cupping Yachiru's chin gently.

* * *

"Is that the best you've got?!" Kenpachi roared to his opponent. "Yachiru fights tougher than that and she's just a kid", he laughed.

"I'll show you!" Tokishima flash stepped in front of Kenpachi and struck him in the chest.

Kenpachi did not flinch. He merely just stood there, a frown forming on his chapped lips as he spoke, "How disgraceful. You got the balls to think yourself better than me and you can barely leave a scratch on my body. Honestly, I don't know how you ever got to become captain."

"That does it!" Tokishima pulled away from Kenpachi and drew his zanpakuto towards the ceiling. "Bankai, Tsuinkobura no Shouten (twin cobra of death)", he screams as the head of his snake doubles but the darkness that was surrounding them had not left yet and in fact, it seemed to increase upon our hero and villain. Of course Kenpachi was a little dense to pay attention to these kind of details.

"Tch, that means nothing to me", Kenpachi spoke. "Am I s'posed to be scared? 'Cause I ain't. No matter what tricks or tactics you pull, they won't work but then again, they may make this fight more interesting so I say do your worst", he stood there grinning wildly.

"You horrible monster", Tokishima replied in disgust. "You are enjoying this? Are you that blood thirsty that your death means nothing to you? What about Retsu and your little brat? You care about fighting more than you do—"but Kenpachi stopped him, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air.

"Don't you ever dare say I don't care about my family", Kenpachi said darkly. "I love Retsu and Yachiru with all that I am. Everything I do is for them. To ensure their safety from punks like you", he dropped Tokishima to the ground. He shuddered, trying to gasp for air. "Don't get me wrong", Kenpachi grinned, "I love a good battle, no a great battle but never more than the people I care for. So trust me when I say, I'll enjoy this battle not because I love fighting but because I know I'll be destroying you and keeping you away from my family", he drew out his zanpakuto and flared his reiatsu. "So let's get this party started", he licked his lips.

"Fine", Tokishima stood to his feet and grabbed his zanpakuto in his hand. "Prepare to die Kenpachi Zaraki", he said as he called forth his Bankai again and the world went black again.

Kenpachi knew this time, this would be a fight to the death, which he had no problem with except . . . he wanted to make sure Retsu and Yachiru were okay before he continued with this.

"Retsu! Yachiru!" he called to the darkness.

* * *

Retsu was sitting on the ground when all of a sudden she heard lots of shouting. Apparently her former taicho had said something to really upset Kenpachi. Kenpachi usually doesn't shout in battle like this.

"Ken-chan mad", Yachiru said then winced from the pain.

"Hold still Yachiru, I'm not done healing you", Retsu told her.

"Okay", she chirped slowly, trying her hardest to remain still.

Retsu was really starting to worry about Kenpachi. Tokishima had obviously struck a nerve and if Kenpachi was off his game, then he would surely lose. No matter how great a warrior he was, if his focus wasn't all there, he would lose the battle.

Retsu was trying to hurry up and heal Yachiru so she could go to Kenpachi and help him out when she heard, "Retsu! Yachiru!"

Immediately her heart stopped and she froze in place. _This can not be good_ she thought if Kenpachi was calling for them in the middle of battle.

"Yes, what is it Kenpachi?" she replied back, terrified of his answer. She then felt Yachiru's tiny hand cling to her long, slender one. Now she was truly scared.

"I just want the two of you to know, if I don't make it, that I love you both", she heard her lover say to her.

Retsu didn't understand. _If he didn't make it?_ Why wouldn't Kenpachi make it? He was Kenpachi Zaraki, captain to the toughest squad in all the Thirteen Gotei; of course he would make it! Why his name meant "he who cannot die", so why shouldn't he make it, why would he die? She just didn't understand.

"Kenpachi, what do you mean?" she called into the darkness but there was no reply.

"Mommy?" Yachiru tugged on her captain's robe. "Is Ken-chan really going to die?"

"No sweetie", she smiled at the pink haired lieutenant but honestly, she didn't know the answer to the question herself.

Kenpachi turned back around to his opponent, having done what he needed to do; he was ready to give this fight all he had and destroy Tokishima once and for all.

"Why did you do that?" Tokishima asked. "Surely the great Kenpachi Zaraki can defeat someone as weak as me", he grinned.

"Oh don't worry, I will defeat you", he retorted. _But it will probably cost me my life to do so. I just pray Retsu and Yachiru won't be too upset with me. _

"Ready?" Tokishima interrupted the spike haired captain's thoughts.

"I am if you are", he replied; ready to end this once and for all.

Tokishima grinned maliciously and absorbed all the darkness that was surrounding them and dematerialized his giant snake. "I wouldn't want you to miss the moment I kill you", he said before he turned his zanpakuto on himself and stuck it deep inside his chest.

"What the hell?! What are you doing?" Kenpachi demanded.

Tokishima just laughed as a large dark aura engulfed around his body. Slowly, his legs began to merge together into one, morphing into a snake's tail as his torso grew longer and growing scales. His arms becoming more muscled, his nails growing longer, the tips dripping of venom, his eyes becoming glossed over and slanted, and his tongue growing longer as well and splitting down the center.

Kenpachi didn't know how to react to this new transformation. Yet all he was thinking about was how much stronger his reiatsu had become and whether or not he could defeat him.

If he could defeat him? Of course he could defect him. He was fucking Kenpachi Zaraki, the most badass captain of the Thirteen Gotei. He could defeat anyone!

"I bet you are wondering why I look like this?" Tokishima finally spoke.

"No, not really", Kenpachi shrugged.

"Well, I will tell you anyway." Kenpachi just sighed.

"You see, a shinigami and a zanpakuto are both the same thing, spirits or souls and since we are the same, we can merge or combine with each other to create a greater spirit. This is what I look like when combined with my zanpakuto. If you knew the name of your zanpakuto, you could combine with yours as well, but alas you don't. Oh well", he shrugged, drawing up his poisoned claws in the air. "Time to die!" he slash his hand and created a poison spray towards Kenpachi.

Kenpachi just flared his reiatsu so as not to be affected by the poison but then he remembered Retsu and Yachiru and shouted, "Retsu, create a barrier around you and Yachiru so you won't get hurt."

"Okay", she replied and did as she was told.

"I would worry more about yourself than them", Tokishima flashed behind him, wrapping his tail around one of Kenpachi's legs and then slamming him down into the ground. "Since you're the one who is going to die anyway and don't worry, I'll take good care of your precious fiancé and daughter", Tokishima murmured in Kenpachi's ear.

That did it for Kenpachi. No way was a monster like Tokishima going to "take care" of his family.

Kenpachi lifted himself up and smashed his head into Tokishima. The snake man hissed in pain, reeling backwards, blood streaming from his hairline a little.

"Why you . . ."

"That's for saying some shit about taking care of my family. What do you think they have me for?" Kenpachi drew up his sword and swung down; leaving a huge gash in Tokishima's chest but it wasn't bleeding. "What the—"

"What's the matter Kenpachi? Wondering why I don't bleed?" the reptilian man smirked.

"Well yeah", was Kenpachi's reply.

"My skin is as tough as metal and I have multiple layers", Tokishima explained as he summoned up a great amount of reiatsu and a layer of skin began to glow before he shed it off and threw it to the ground. His body redone anew, as if Kenpachi had never even laid a slash to him. "And since I have multiple layers Zaraki-taicho, I can shed it at anytime I want, shedding the wounds inflicted upon the skin as well, healing myself completely."

"Tch", Kenpachi sneered. "Am I s'posed to be impressed? That just makes the fight more interesting!" he flared his reiatsu and then charged for Omoitsu, grabbing his neck but Omoitsu shot venom in his face and Kenpachi staggered back from the shock of it. Then Omoitsu whipped around, stabbing his tail through Kenpachi and sending him flying.

"Kenpachi!" he heard his fiancé and daughter scream in the background before he collided with the ground.

He groaned as he rolled over on his hands and knees, propping himself up on his elbows, trying to shake the venom from his eyes. He knew rubbing them would only spread the poison much more quickly into his bloodstream so he tried to get as much air in his eyes to delude the venom. But getting air to them wouldn't be enough. Eventually, he would lose his sight and never be able to see again, though he refused to ask Retsu to heal him. He needed to defeat Tokishima all on his own.

"Kenpachi", he heard Retsu call to him.

"Stay there", he shouted to the darkness. "I don't want you or Yachiru to interfere. I need to defeat him on my own", he told them.

Kenpachi needed to think. How could he defeat a guy if he couldn't see him? Although, he did still retain his sense of smell, touch, and hearing but that would only carry him so far and then Kenpachi thought about it. _Layers._ He remembered that Tokishima said he had layers of skin and that upon each new cut, he could shed his skin and the wounds would be gone but Kenpachi couldn't recall him saying he had unlimited layers of skin. The way Kenpachi saw it, if he keep cutting him and cutting him, eventually, he would run out of skin to shed and Kenpachi could finally kill him.

Slowly, the tall, spike haired giant stood to his feet and drew up his zanpakuto upon his shoulder, summoning all the reiatsu he possessed.

"Oh, what's this?" Tokishima hissed lowly. "Ready to die now?" he asked.

"No but are you?" Kenpachi retorted back.

"Huh?" the snaked-man questioned as the tall giant charged for him, slashing his zanpakuto across the scaled man's chest, leaving a deep gash spewing out large amounts of blood. "What are you trying to do, make me bleed to death?" Tokishima just laughed as he shed his skin again, his wound disappearing altogether.

Kenpachi just grinned and came at him again; cutting off Tokishima's arm as well as his tail this time but like most snakes, Tokishima just regrew his arm and tail.

"Just like I can renew my skin I can also regrow my arms and tail", Tokishima chuckled darkly. "So whatever you do is of no use."

_That's what you think_ Kenpachi thought to himself. _If I keep cutting him, he'll eventually run out of reiatsu and would no longer be able to self regenerate. Then I can finally kill him. _

Kenpachi raced ahead and attacked Tokishima again, slashing diagonally and cutting off his other arm and leaving another big gash and Tokishima just shed his skin again and whipped his tail around at Kenpachi. The tall giant just merely jumped over the thrashing tail and punched the former fourth in the face, making him stagger back. Then he rammed him into the nearest wall. Before Kenpachi could cut off his head, Tokishima coiled his tail around the blood thirsty captain's leg and flung him through the air.

Kenpachi groaned as he landed on his back but before he could get up, Tokishima came at him, grabbing him with his tail again, and threw him amongst the darkness. Then Tokishima appeared before Kenpachi, both hands fisted together and raised in the air, about to come down over the goliath's head when Kenpachi kicked the snaked captain's tail from under him. Flipping on his feet, the eleventh division captain seized the gray haired man's tail and swung him about, tossing him away where he heard the former captain slam into a wall. Then Kenpachi took hold of his zanpakuto off the ground and waited for the reptilian captain to slither out of the darkness.

"What's the matter Omoitsu, you beat already?" Kenpachi laughed menacingly.

"No, I'm not but you are", Tokishima popped up behind Kenpachi and slashed his nails across his shoulder making Kenpachi stumble forward.

"What the hell?!" the tall captain cursed, clutching his shoulder.

"You see Zaraki-taicho; my nails are infused with a deadly acidic poison. More acid than poison really but unlike normal acid eating away at your flesh, it eats away at your reiatsu. Ahahahahaha!" Tokishima laughed maniacally.

_Seriously, why are all these villains trying to steal my reiatsu!_ Kenpachi screamed in his head.

"Do you really think that is going to stop me?" he grinned his infamous shark-like grin, licking his lips as he raised his reiatsu to phenomenal proportions, crushing everyone within the vicinity including his enemy. Then Kenpachi grabbed Tokishima by the hand and broke off his poisoned tips. "Since the poison won't hurt my skin, it shouldn't be a problem for me to break them then", his grin widened even more as he applied pressure to Tokishima's hand and crushed his fingers.

"Ahhhhhhhh! You monster! My hand", the snake man screamed, holding his broken hand in agony. "Why you?!" he took his other hand and swiped it towards Kenpachi but the eleventh squad captain just stopped it with his fist, breaking it on contact. "Ugh! My other hand", he cringed. Seeing an opening, Kenpachi took his fist and punched Tokishima in the face, sending the former fourth flying somewhere in the darkness. But Kenpachi wasn't through yet, not even close.

Kenpachi then ran in the direction he thought Tokishima had landed and stepped on his tail. Now knowing where his opponent was, he made a vertical lash down the snake man's body and it crumbled before him. "What the hell?" Kenpachi muttered to himself. Then he heard something slithering behind him and whipped around to strike, again, hearing the body shrivel to the ground. "What the fuck? Come out here—"Kenpachi began but was slapped to the ground by Tokishima's tail.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the skin I shed can also become my clones?" Tokishima grinned.

"No, you didn't!" Kenpachi flipped to his feet and attacked but it crumbled to the ground just like the other clones.

Kenpachi figured he would get nowhere with these damn clones and decided to stop and sniff out the real Tokishima. So he stood still, focused his hearing on the sounds around him and his sense of smell on the stench of crawling reptile, searching for his prey. Suddenly, his bells jingled behind him to his right at 10 o'clock and he swung his zanpakuto back, striking his opponent down.

"Damn you!" he heard a curse and smirked to himself. _Got'em._

Kenpachi gave out a sigh of relief when he no longer could hear Tokishima gushing to death behind him and was about to relax his fighting stance when he heard his bells jingle off to the right side of him, as if there were a rush of wind or a slimy bastard slithering away and then he remembered . . . Retsu!

Kenpachi quickly took off in the direction he heard Tokishima going and tried to get there before the former captain could hurt his fiancé or his child or both. "Retsu! Yachiru! Move away, move away right now!" he shouted desperately running faster than he had ever run in his life.

"Kiss your family goodbye Kenpachi Zaraki!" he heard Tokishima declare, Retsu and Yachiru screaming for their lives and Kenpachi raised his reiatsu, every ounce of strength he possessed and blew them away.

Completely drained, the spike haired giant fell down to one knee, resting his arm on his leg and dropping his zanpakuto at his side, panting out of breathe.

"Kenpachi", he heard Retsu call to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", he gasped for air. "What about you and Yachiru?"

"We're fine. She's here with me although she was knocked unconscious when she landed on her head. But still breathing, I assure you", the serene captain relied.

_Good _Kenpachi smiled to himself. They were both okay, a little frayed but both okay. And as for that son of a bitch Omoitsu, he hoped he was dead or bleeding a slow painful death.

Slowly, Kenpachi stood to his tired feet, reaching for his zanpakuto and began making his way towards his family when he heard Retsu shout, "Kenpachi, behind you!" But he had no time to react to what she was saying because Tokishima had already coiled his tail around Kenpachi's arms and was lifting him in the air.

"What the hell?" the eleventh division captain cursed out loud wriggling about, trying to free himself from the snake man's grasp.

"Say your prayers Kenpachi Zaraki", Tokishima hissed before he opened his giant mouth and swallowed Kenpachi whole.

* * *

Retsu gasped in surprise at the sight of seeing her fiancé being eaten whereas Yachiru grabbed her zanpakuto, spiking her spiritual pressure, hot tears streaming from her angry eyes.

"Give me back Ken-chan!" she screamed.

"Come and take him back", Tokishima smirked, slithering his tongue at her and Yachiru charged for the man that just ate her father.

* * *

**The end! I hoped you all will enjoy. I know, long time no see. I'm trying really hard to update sooner but I have school and I'm working on a man, so I have a lot on my plate. **

**I don't think I did as good a job on the fight scenes as I did with other scenes, so forgive me if they suck. I've been out of writing for awhile. Please review and be kind but be honest. Thanks and have a nice day! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Cobra vs. Mongoose (part 2)

The last thing Kenpachi could remember was being eaten by a large, pain in the ass snake. And now, he was floating in total darkness. Or at least he felt like he was floating since he couldn't feel the ground or any kind of solid space around him. _So where am I?_

_**You're in the same place you were just a moment ago. You haven't gone any place different**_ a woman's voice spoke to him.

_Really? Because I could have sworn I was just eaten alive by a slimy son of a bitch snake guy. You telling me I'm still in his stomach or something?_ he questioned the voice.

_**Yes, you are**_ she simply answered. _**Physically you are but mentally . . .**_ she trailed off.

_Mentally?_ Kenpachi repeated. _Where am I mentally?_ he shouted.

_**You should not shout. That will give you a headache later. But as I was saying, physically you are where you always have been and mentally, you are inside your own mind. Do you understand now Kenpachi Zaraki?**_ she replied calmly.

_What? We're in my mind and wait! How did you know my name?_

_**I'm in your head. I think I would know the name of the person whose head I'm in**_ she replied.

_Oh. _

_**Would you like to know why I am in your mind or would you rather just float there in awe?**_

_I would rather be put down and see the person who's living in my head _he retorted.

_**Very well then**_ he heard her reply as he descended slowly to the ground, landing softly on his feet before a small yellow light came on and he saw the voice to be an average sized woman, wearing a long-sleeved black shihakusho with giant red leaves all over. She also was wearing a short skirt (too short if you asked him) and tiny black slippers. Her hair was the shade of night tied up in what appeared to be a silky red ribbon with a gold bell in the middle of it while her eyes were the same shade as the color of the sky.

_Wow _he breathed and she blushed at seeing his reaction. _Oh sorry_ he smiled nervously, scratching the back of his hair, making his bells jingle.

_**No, that's quite alright**_ she smiled at him. _**I don't mind. Not at all. In fact, I am quite flattered that the great Kenpachi Zaraki thinks I'm so attractive.**_

_Well, you sure ain't ugly or nothing but I don't think my fiancé will—_

_**Oh don't worry. She has nothing to fear from me. I only exist in your mind, remember?**_

_Yeah, why is that by the way?_ he asked.

_**You really don't know, do you?**_

_No I don't_ he replied. _But I'm guessing from the look on your face I should. So who are you?_

* * *

"Grin! Chesha Neko!" Yachiru withdrew her zanpakuto from its sheath, an angry pink glow radiating all over her tiny body. Her hair popping out two tiny pink catlike ears, tiny strips appearing on her face and arms, hands and feet turning into paws as her nails grew into claws and pupils slit horizontally while her irises glowed bright pink.

"Yachiru?" the serene captain asked quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright Mommy. I can handle this bag of scales no problem," the pixie fukutaicho assured her adoptive mother.

"Bag of scales? I'm a snake!" he roared.

"Hm, same thing ain't it?" Yachiru shrugged.

"No it is not!"

"Oh yeah, you're right," she grinned. "A bag of scales is what you'll be when I'm finished with you," she charged for him, swiping her claws down his chest before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That's it?" Omoitsu looked down at his scaled chest. "There's hardly a scratch on me. Was that supposed to kill me?" he chuckled lightly.

"No," she reappeared in a pink cloud, just her head at first and then the rest of her body fazed in. "Those scratches weren't meant to kill you or even damage you in any way."

"Then what were they for?" he asked.

"You'll see," she grinned and then disappeared again.

* * *

_**You honestly don't know who I am? Think long and hard Kenpachi. Why would there be some random woman in your subconscious?**_

_Maybe I've gone crazy and I need help? _he chuckled to himself.

_**Nope, try again.**_

_Seriously, I don't know why you are here?_

_**Really?**_ she sighed. _**What a shame. And here I was going to save your life so you could see your family again but if you honestly don't remember me then I can't help you**_ she shook her head from side to side as the light began to fade away.

_No don't disappear!_ He cried.

**Then who am I? Tell me Kenpachi!**

_I don't know! _

**What a pity . . . I was expecting more from you** she shook her head as disappeared completely.

**xxx**

Omoitsu was just standing there thinking her little attack to be nothing when all of a sudden, he felt the room sway and his body sank through the floor.

"Quicksand!" he shouted as he struggled to climb out.

"You know, the more you struggle, the faster you will sink," she appeared as nothing more but a grin, smiling sadistically in his face.

"Why you little runt!" he swiped at her smile but it did nothing. Her grin just kept laughing at him. "Why can't I kill you?"

"Because . . . I am that invincible," she answered simply.

"This is just some trick. An illusion and all I have to do is see through this and I will be able to defeat you," he retorted.

"Okay, so see through me and get out or are you too stupid to figure out how?" she questioned.

"I assure you, I am not stupid and I will see through this and when I do, you will be dead."

"Silly, I'm a shinigami, I'm already dead." She giggled.

"You know what I mean!" he hissed as he sank even more.

"Remember, struggling kills you faster." She appeared above him, a head held up by arms with a grin as wide as the moon beaming down on him.

"Why you?" he slashed his zanpakuto at her but it fizzled through. He hissed again and spat venom towards her but she disappeared in a film of smoke.

"Damn." She reappeared behind him in her true form, left sleeve burning from the venom.

"I see," Omoitsu said as he arose from the quicksand. "If I hit you, the illusion fades away. But I can't touch you with my zanpakuto, only my poison. Am I right?"

"You won't do that a second time." She glared daggers at him.

"Oh you are correct." He began walking towards her. "I will probably be able to get you a third time and a fourth time and so on and so forth."

She vanished but not before he sprayed poison at her, hitting her in the back as she faded away. Then she vaporized in off to his left, hunched over breathing heavily.

She pulled one of the strips from her arm and threw it like a dagger at the snake man.

"You piece of shit."

"My, my, such big words for a little girl. But then again, you have such an uncouth father to teach you those things."

"You will pay." She melted into the ground and rose behind him, slashing her claws into his tail, leaving a gaping wound and then returning through the floor from wince she came.

"I can just as easily heal this," he said although he was wincing from the pain of the wound. As he was trying to heal himself, he began to feel hot all over and instantly burst into flames. "You little wench! This is just another trick!" he screamed writhing back and forth to stop the flames.

"Ok, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to see through this one," she replied as she took her hands and ran them across her arms, wiping dozens of stripes to the floor. Then the stripes began to wriggle and take shape as they turned into big, hairy tarantulas and scurried over to devour Omoitsu.

"What the—"he was about to scream but the spiders clouded over him, shooting their webs upon him and encasing him whole.

"Now die," Yachiru whispered, commanding her spiders to suck the villainous snake dry.

"Wait!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Ken-chan says I lack patience." She waved her hand, signaling her pets to do him in.

"Yachiru, you must wait," Retsu chimed in. "If you kill him we won't be able to save Kenpachi. You can only subdue him."

"Hm . . . I do want to save Ken-chan. I guess this means I can't kill you . . . yet," she said as she summoned her spiders back to her arm and they turned into stripes. Then she peeled one stripe off her and turned into a giant black blade. "I suppose if I pin you to the ground, you won't be able to escape," she said as she stabbed the blade into his stomach and pushed it all the way through until it stuck in the surface beneath him. "That should hold you."

* * *

_That seemed strange_ Kenpachi noted as the ground shook.

_**It means Omoitsu is in distress and it would appear your daughter has the upper hand.**_ His zanpakuto told him.

_It would seem so but for how long?_ he wondered aloud without even realizing it.

_**Do you not have confidence in you lieutenant's fighting abilities?**_

_It's not that, it's just . . ._

_**She means the world to you. You don't want her to get hurt.**_

He remained silent.

_**I take it by your silence I am correct. **_

Silence again.

_**Shame you don't remember who I am or my name**_ she shrugged and began fading away. _**I could have helped you save her.**_

_Wait! Please do—_ but it was too late. Her light had already disappeared and she was gone.

* * *

"You bitch." He coughed up blood. He then grabbed hold of the black weapon and tried to pull it out but ended up nearly cutting his fingers instead of removing the blade.

"I wouldn't if I were you. That knife's sharp. You'll cut your hand off before you remove it," the cat-like fukutaicho informed him. He just glared at her.

"Yachiru," Retsu intervened. "Shall I heal your injuries while we try to find a way to rescue Kenpachi?" she asked and then she turned to Omoitsu and added, "If you try anything, I will pommel you."

This did not look good for Omoitsu. He needed to figure out a way to get out of this situation before Retsu healed the girl and she managed to cut out her father from his belly but how? How could he strike them back while retrained to the ground like a trapped rat? Then he remembered his tail.

For a while, Omoitsu had been just shedding his old skin and disregarding it. Yet what if he tried to heal himself and directed all that extra skin to his tail, thus making it longer so he could know them down and buy himself some time to pull the weapon out.

Thus Omoitsu began healing himself over and over again until he had enough extra skin on his tail to whip Unohana to the side and knock Yachiru into the distance somewhere. Then he used his tail to grab the blade and ripped it out of his stomach.

He screamed in agony as the pain surged through his body but he quickly healed himself to stop all the bleeding. He knew that the wound on the surface was restored yet there was some slight internal bleeding however he wasn't worried about that. He just needed enough time to kill the kid and then he could run away with Retsu liked he planned.

"I'm tired of all your silly little games," he snarled as he rose up from the ground, slithering slowly over to Yachiru until he was over her body. He then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "Play time is over brat!"

* * *

Kenpachi really wished he could remember who she was but how could he remember who she was if he had never met her? But surely he had to have known her for her to be in his own subconscious. Wait a minute . . .

_**Is it starting to come back to you now Zaraki-taicho?**_ she asked but the light had not returned.

_Are you . . . but you can't be . . ._

_**Yes I am.**_

_You are my zanpakuto, aren't you?_

_**Bingo! You win!**_ she shouted as the light came back on, all bright and pink as confetti fell all around them.

_Was the confetti necessary?_ he groaned.

_**I thought it was a nice touch**_ she pouted.

_So what is your name?_

"_**Nun uh",**_ she wagged her finger. _**I can't just easily tell you. You have to be able to hear me when I say it. I could say it and say it**__** til I'm blue in the face but you would never hear me. Besides, I've already told you once before but you chose to ignore me and forfeit the right to know my name**_ she grew angry as her reiatsu flared.

_I see_ was his only reply.

_**No worries**_ she shrugged and her reiatsu returned to normal. _**I'm still going to help you defeat this guy. If you trust me**_ she said.

_Do I have a choice in the matter? _he grunted.

_**Yes you do but if you can't trust me then my power will be useless to you. You need to start letting someone else assist you Kenpachi. There is nothing wrong with admitting you need help or aren't as invincible as you would like to be. Your family will still see you as the great Kenpachi even if you need aid in fighting. No one will think any less of you **_she assured him.

_But I—_

_**I know you are supposed to be their hero but you can't always protect them and you certainly can't always protect them alone. Let me help you Kenpachi.**_

Kenpachi didn't like admitting he was weak because it made him feel less of a man but not admitting he was weak hadn't been working as well as he thought. In fact, it was the reason why he didn't know his zanpakuto and the reason why he wasn't strong enough to win.

_Okay. You can help me._

_**That's all I needed to hear**_ she grinned and the world around them began to wash away.

_Don't I need to know your name before I can use your power? _Kenpachi shouted over the whooshing sound of his inner world swishing away.

_**Not necessarily, not for this battle but in time I will tell you, if your nice enough**_ she winked and then she was gone and once again he found himself in the belly of his nemesis.

_Now what?_ Kenpachi thought to himself when he suddenly heard muffled screams outside the monster's stomach. Retsu and Yachiru were the first things that popped up in his mind and he knew he had to find some way of this snake's stomach.

_**Take the large sword in your hand and slash it through the air **_he heard his zanpakuto tell him.

Kenpachi looked at the object before him and did not recognize this blade. It had a giant hilt wrapped in a black silk ribbon with a red ribbon coming from the end of the hilt. The blade itself looked like it was made out of stone and didn't look any different than his original zanpakuto. It looked just as banged up if not more so.

_But this isn't my zanpakuto _he looked at the giant sword strangely.

_**Yes it is. It's just what your zanpakuto looks like in its release state. **_

_So this is—_

_**No Kenpachi, this is not your bankai. You would have to know my name to completely draw on my power. For now this will do. Now, pick up your—**_

_But why does it look so rough _he interrupted her.

_**Because it is a reflection of your nature she ran her hand over her face. Now, pick up—**_

_Well, then how come you are so different from me?_ he questioned again.

_**I am your truest nature. A shikai is nothing more than the weakest part of you reflected at your opponent to use as a means of protection. You are insecure about being able to protect the ones you love, thus you exude strength to overcompensate for that hence the huge ass zanpakuto. Now, do you any more questions**_ she flared her reiatsu.

_Just one more. _

_**What is it?**_ she skyrocketed her spiritual pressure this time.

If you are my truest form, why are you . . . ya know . . .

_**A woman?**_ her eyebrow twitched and then sighed, shaking her head. _**Kenpachi, you're real self is not a woman, its just nurturing, that's why I look like this. You are a kind and caring soul who takes care of what he loves. The proof of that is how you raised your daughter, how you love your fiancé and even how you lead your men. Me being a woman does not make you weak, nor does having a rugged zanpakuto. What makes a man weak is his inability to stand up and fight to the bitter end. To run and hide and cower in fear and you, Kenpachi Zaraki, are not that type of man. Now pick up your sword and go protect the people you. Swing the zanpakuto. **_

_And what's that gonna do?_

_**Just do it!**_ she snapped.

_Okay, you don't have to snap_ he griped back and took the large blade in his hand and swung it diagonally in front of him and instantly the walls around him began to vibrate violently. _What's happening?_

_**You'll see.**_

* * *

"Let go of me you jerk," she squirmed in his hand.

"Interesting," he smiled. "You know I just discovered something amazing about your abilities. If one were to touch your shihakusho, you lack the ability to perform your disappearing act but if I make direct contact with you, all your little tricks fade away," he gestured to all of him, indicating that her flames and webs as well as the sword wound were gone. "So here's goodbye little girl, I will enjoy your death so very much." He opened his mouth wide about to devour her whole, as he had done with her father figure before when he suddenly felt his stomach quake.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from within his belly and he toppled over, throwing up vomit upon the ground. "What did you do to me?" He gasped, squeezing her throat tightly in his hand.

"That wasn't me," she croaked out, trying to get free.

"If it was you then—"but he threw up before he could even finish his sentence. "GAH! What's happening?" he screamed in agony, throwing Yachiru to the side as he convulsed back and forth before he erupted and out burst Kenpachi from Omoitsu's mouth, onto the ground.

* * *

"That was disgusting. What did you do to him?" he thought aloud.

_**I more or less made him throw up. It was necessary if we were going to get you out of his stomach. **_

_Gee, thanks. _

"Kenpachi!" he heard his fiancé shout to him as he felt two arms wrap around his waist and hug him tight. "Oh my god, you look terrible. Kenpachi, we need to—"

"Ay woman, what did I tell ya bout worrying bout me?" he grinned up at her. "I'll be alright, don't you worry," he hugged her tight.

"Ken-chan!" his pixie of a daughter jumped him from behind, scrabbling to her perch on his shoulder.

"Hey kid," he patted what felt like her head. "Get 'own so I can kick this guy's ass, okay?"

"M'kay Ken-chan. Mommy, let's go," Yachiru jumped down and tugged Retsu along.

"But . . . "

"No buts. I'll be okay," he reassured her before turning to face his opponent again. "No more bullshitting around. I will finish this once and for all," he ripped off his eye patch as eerie yellow reiatsu surged around him, a look of death directed straight at Omoitsu.

This was going to be the final battle. Kenpachi was going to kill this snake bastard and punish him for having made his family suffer for so long. Even if that meant his life would end in the process.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I'm not so good with fight scenes and thus I have a hard time writing them or at least flushing them out. I admit my writing isn't what it used to be so please let me know how it all turned out and forgive me for making you all wait. *bows* please read and review and as always enjoy. I love all my fans for sticking with me thus far. **

**I will be working on **_**How to Heal a Broken Heart**_** next, so stay tuned. No fight scenes. Lol. And please look at my other story **_**Not Dead Yet**_**. It needs to be tweaked I know but I would still love the feedback. Well its late, goodnight. Again, sorry for late update. :) **


End file.
